In a Gray World
by dot-sye
Summary: What happens if Roxas falls for his new neighbour but he's too busy dealing with his abused roommate to notice him? What if Sora's girlfriend leaves him because she thinks he's cheating on her with his best friend? UniversityFic-more insided yaoi AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1: The Move

Summary: Sora and Roxas are starting University soon and were both accepted into the University across the city. Sora is forced to leave his girlfriend behind for a year but is reunited with his best friend while Roxas finds himself attracted to the lanky redhead that is his new neighbour. Axel's roommate Demyx has problems of his own however and drags the redhead into them without meaning to, while Roxas' older brother – Cloud – has no idea how to finally come to terms with his life now that everything has finally relaxed.

Main Pairing: Roxas x Axel. Others: Roxas x Hayner, Sora x Kairi. Others to come in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o

Note: This is not betad, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it.

* * *

**In a Gray World**

**Chapter 01 – The Move**

Roxas rolled his cerulean eyes as he listened to one end of the conversation his cousin was having while taping down one of the last of the cardboard boxes filled with his stuff.

"Yea, yea! We'll be leaving tomorrow morning to drop off everything and start opening it," Sora paused a moment to listen to the other end. "Of course! Hey, Roxas," he pulled the phone away a bit, "Riku's invited us over to dinner at his place tomorrow!"

"Why?" the blonde raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"'Cuz he says we'll be too tired to make our own and doesn't want us to be ordering in first night," Sora laughed and held up a finger as if to silence Roxas while he turned back to the phone. "Okay," Roxas didn't have anything to say anyway. "Alright… I'll tell him… alright…" Sora's grin never faltered from his features, "see ya tomorrow!" He finally hung up the phone

Roxas stood in the middle of the bare room with hands on his hips and looked down at his cousin. "Tell me what?"

"Oh yeah, remind me to call him tomorrow morning before we leave. He said he'll help us with the move."

Roxas rolled his eyes and chucked the tape dispenser at his cousin.

"Nooo!! I have to go say bye to Kairi!" Sora threw the thing back as if it was hot metal.

"And I wanna say bye to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Plus… I did most of the work while you were talking to your friend," Roxas rolled his eyes.

Sora only giggled in response. "Riku, my dear cousin, it's Riku."

"Well… I don't care, cuz I don't like him," Roxas scoffed and chucked the tape dispenser back in his cousin's lap as he walked to the door. "Tell aunty I won't be home for dinner tonight."

"Nooo! We can't! We promised we'd have last dinner at home!" Sora's eyes widened almost comically.

Roxas clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and nodded. "Give me a call when she starts cooking then."

"Nooo! I won't be home!" The door shut in his face.

Sora pouted into the room and did a quick job on finishing up on closing the boxes before rushing out. "I'm going to meet Kairi, be back before dinner, bye!" He called loudly and was out before any of the fast-spoken words ever registered to anyone.

After an hour Kairi walked out of the bathroom of her house still fussing about with her hair and smiled shyly at her older sister. The other girl just shook her head and walked back down the stairs to the kitchen while Kairi entered her own room to see Sora sitting on the bed.

"Hey," she smiled softly, her cheeks still pink with blush at being caught making out by her sister. At least nothing more had happened than a groping session between the two.

"Sorry about that," Sora grinned and did not look one bit as sorry as he said he was.

The girl just smiled and nodded to herself. "So… leaving tomorrow…"

"Yea," Sora grinned even wider and pulled the girl to sit between his legs, pulling her to rest with her back against his chest and his chin resting on her shoulder. "You know you can come visit all the time, right?"

"You know Roxas will hate my guts if I do that, right?" Kairi smiled and leaned back into her boyfriend with a relaxing sigh. "I'll help with the move tomorrow, though… I haven't seen Riku in forever anyway."

"Yea… awesome," Sora grinned. "I've missed him. Ever since he started University I felt as if he was trying to pull away from us," Sora frowned slightly, not even noticing the scowl that graced his girlfriend's features. "I mean… he chose a place on the other side of the city! But I'm so happy I got accepted into that University too! I mean… there were others I got accepted into, but that one is like… whoa… like… super high standards… and they have the best program! I've heard so much about it! Did you know that in the last year of my program I'll be supervising a class! I mean… that would be so cool!" Sora kept on rambling, never noticing the discomfort and pain that seemed to have etched themselves onto Kairi's fair features. "But I'll miss you!" he hugged the girl tighter to him.

"I'll miss you too… but it's only one year." Although Sora and Kairi were the same age, Kairi had been forced to repeat her last year of high-school due to having missed too many classes. She had been diagnosed with deadly disease last summer and had spent most of the summer and a few months into the school year in the hospital. Sora had always been by her side and the two honestly thought it had strengthened and deepened their relationship.

Now Kairi felt left behind. Her boyfriend was going to a University across the city and going to be living near their best friend. The best friend that had hardly any contact with them during Kairi's stay in the hospital.

The two remained together in the girl's bedroom the rest of the evening, whispering soft words and memories, making scenarios on Kairi's visits to the boy's new apartment, and stealing feather touches and kisses throughout.

It had been interrupted though when Sora's cell phone rang and the brunette paled when he saw the time as he answered.

"Hey, Roxy," he grinned sheepishly and started disengaging himself from his girlfriend. "No. What, really?" he grinned at his girlfriend and she rolled her eyes, already knowing the cause of the call. He placed a kiss on her lips and pulled away. "I'm walking now… I'm like… two blocks away…" he grinned and the two made their way downstairs. He waved a silent goodbye to Kairi's older sister and made his way to the door. "I'll be there in like… five minutes. Okay… bye!"

"Shit!" he spat out as soon as he closed the phone. "Gotta go, love. Sorry, bye," he kissed the girl once more and rushed out.

"Better run!" she called out behind him with a smile. "And don't forget to call me tomorrow morning!" the brunette was gone in seconds after her last call. Kairi closed the door behind her with a soft sigh and lowered her eyes to the floor. Everything would start going downhill soon and she knew it.

Sora made it home in record time and slid into the chair at the kitchen with a grin plastered onto his face.

"Two blocks, eh?" Roxas raised an eyebrow at his cousin and was finally allowed to eat the delicious lasagne placed before him.

"So, boys… did you say 'bye' to your friends?" Lucrecia, Roxas' mother, looked at the two with a soft smile on her features.

"Yea… Hayner said he's definitely coming tomorrow to help with the move." Roxas replied, never once lifting his eyes and never letting a smile grace his features.

"What about Olette and Pence, dear?" Quistis asked the boy before looking over at her husband. "Irvine, clean that up, honey," she ordered with a smile.

The man snickered to himself and nodded before wiping up the spilled beer.

"Olette has work and Pence is leaving tomorrow for a holiday."

"Yea! And Kairi said she'd help too! Maybe even stay over the first night there with us!" Sora added in with that ever present grin.

"Now, boys, I just want to clear some things up!" Lucrecia started with a firm tone but the smile was still obvious in her voice. She looked at her older sister and bit her lip as she looked back at the two. "I know you're both going to be of legal age while there, but don't overdue it with alcohol! You won't be getting any spending money from us other than for school!"

Both Roxas and Sora nodded obediently. Their mothers were a force to be reckoned with when they agreed on something. The fact that Sora's father didn't seem to try and gain any grounds in the house didn't help the matter. Nor did the fact that he was the only male in the house that had the guts to stand up to the sisters.

Roxas' father was another story entirely. He was not there and the truth was, he didn't even know who his father was. Both Roxas and Sora found it strange though since they both seemed to have taken after their fathers in colourings since neither had their mother's colours.

"And don't order too much take-out," Quistis ordered with a stern stare at the two.

"Don't worry, Riku said he'll be keeping us from making the same mistake as he."

"Have to love that boy," Sora's mother shook her head. "He will probably be the one that keeps you two alive."

"I know… too bad his brother turned out…" Lucrecia silenced without further though, unable to continue speaking at the thought of the intimidating man that had entered her house too many times to count. "And anyway," she shook her head with a smile. "Cloud called the other day; he told me that apparently the place where he lives is about a block down from the apartment you two found."

"Yea."

The table was quickly cleared away and the group moved to the living room to watch a movie. After a moment Lucrecia went to the kitchen and returned with a small tray she set on the table. She handed the bottle of beer to her brother-in-law, a tall glass of wine to her sister, the other glass for herself, and left the other two bottles for the boys.

"Last drink with the family," she smiled softly and Sora grabbed the two bottles of beer off the tray holding one for himself and the other for Roxas. They all clinked the glass together in a toast.

"Let's hope you guys don't fuck up!" Irvine laughed.

"Honey!"

"Alright, alright… let's hope you don't _royally_ fuck up!" he started drinking his beer. Roxas and Sora decided to cheer to that and Sora was grinning as he started drinking. Roxas took a few small sips before passing his beer to his cousin. He was not a fan of beer and knew that Sora was. The night ended in light conversation between the family.

When morning came around Roxas and Sora were woken from sleep by Roxas' mother while Quistis was dealing with the movers that had just arrived downstairs.

"Come on boys, showers, work, then breakfast," she smiled at the two.

Due to Roxas' father never been there, Quistis and Lucrecia had lived together when the two got pregnant and had been together ever since, allowing the boys, barely weeks apart in birthdays, to live together. They had become like brothers during that time and felt completely comfortable around each other. Even at the age of eighteen the two had decided to sleep on one mattress so they didn't have to carry two down the stairs.

While Roxas was in the shower Sora finished waking up and was brushing his teeth and styling his hair. While Sora was in the shower Roxas had done the same and changed into new clothes, having laid out a pair for his cousin.

The two were downstairs in record time, carrying the mattress they had just slept on and moving it out the house into the moving truck the parents had rented out. Kairi and Hayner got there within the hour and were both helping with the move.

Everything was finished rather quickly and the Crescent sisters had invited them all for a quick breakfast. Lucrecia was in her sister's car sitting in the back while Irvine was in the passenger seat. Hayner had taken his own car and was driving with the cousins and Kairi seated while the moving truck was being driven by one of the people from the company.

When they arrived to the correct building about two hours later they all piled up to see Riku standing there with hands on his hips. "Took you all long enough," he grinned and had to ground himself at the bouncing brown ball of energy that rushed at him.

He fell anyway with the added weight of his best friend atop him and the two were laughing in seconds. The others exited and Riku and Sora finally got up with the help of a tall, lanky redhead and an only slightly shorter boy with a strangely styled mullet-hawk.

"These guys will be your neighbours, they're friends of mine. This is Demyx and Axel," Rikue introduced the two. The redhead sparked a grin at them and Demyx bounced as cheerfully as Sora had moments ago.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" the redhead grinned at the two in what he probably thought was a seductive smile but it only made Sora laugh at him and Roxas turn his gaze away.

"This is my best friend Sora and his cousin Roxas," he then turned to the others. "Hey Hayner… Kairi," he smiled gently at the girl and stepped closer. The two hugged tightly and seemed to hold onto each other for forever before Quistis cleared her throat.

"You trying to steal my son's girlfriend?" she raised an elegant eyebrow behind her glasses.

"No, ma'am," he replied with a grin and nodded. "Shall we get going?"

With the extra help, although this time Kairi, Questis and Lucrecia didn't do any moving, the work was done faster. The women just stood around the apartment and were pointing out where all the furniture would go. Seeing as the house that they had all lived in before was quite large they decided to give all the extra furniture to the boys.

When everything was done and the movers were paid, the two sisters and Irvine decided to smother their kids to death and embarrass them as much as possible before leaving them to their devices.

"So… dinner at my place," Riku smiled at the others and they all piled out of the cousins' new apartment into his own down the hall.

Riku was going to school for a culinary program and he was truly a great chef. As soon as they piled into his apartment he started cooking spaghetti while the others settled around his living room.

"Yo, Riku… where's your roommate?" Axel called from the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Out. He's been staying at his boyfriend's place a lot recently," Riku replied in a slightly quieter voice and Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on. They don't know?"

Riku glared at his friend as he closed the lid on the pan where he was frying some shrimp. "They don't need to know."

"You said he was your best friend," Axel hissed out with narrowed eyes. The triangle tattoos under his eyes seemed to emphasize the action as he hissed at the younger boy.

"Exactly why he doesn't need to know."

"He'll find out eventually, ya know?"

"Yea…" Riku looked solemn for a long moment then shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Whatever happens, happens." He started stirring the shrimp again before pouring tomato paste into the mix and cutting up some garlic.

Axel shrugged as well and after getting drinks for the guests, offering a beer to Riku as well, he left. Riku had refused the beer for the simple reason that he loved cooking with dry red wine. Cooking with wine meant drinking wine while cooking. So he took another drink from his glass before splashing some of the liquid into the other sauce he was making. He knew Kairi was vegetarian. The wine reminded him of Kairi. Her hair was a similar red.

"Hmmm… smells good…" Sora grinned as he made his way into the kitchen, beer in hand. Riku glared at the boy a moment before shaking his head. "Almost done," he turned off the stove. "Just gotta let it cool and we're finished," he poured his glass back up and grabbed it as he made his way to the living room.

It wasn't long afterwards that the group was all sitting around and eating the delicious food made by their host, praising him as often as they could.

At the end of the night Sora and Kairi helped Riku with the clean up while Hayner had pulled Axel and Demyx into the struggle sport that him and Roxas loved so dearly. The older boys were immediately captivated by the sheer description in the sport and both immediately started hating the main antagonist of what was becoming a war novel.

Roxas was hiding a small smile as he watched his best friend and the two people that would be his neighbours starting tomorrow talking. He was constantly being mentioned by Hayner, after all, he had been to one to beat Seifer most of the time, so he noticed an awed pair of blue eyes from Demyx and the curious green pair from Axel focused on him more than once.

He started to become aware of those stares.

That night Kairi and Sora fell exhausted into bed together after a long conversation with Riku on everything they had missed out.

Hayner had pushed Axel into introducing them to the harder liquor, the stuff that Roxas could actually drink without gagging, and the four of them had proceeded to talk and drink casually, acting more like adults and less like teenagers with the alcohol.

When Hayner and Roxas stumbled back to the apartment Hayner was almost drunk and Roxas was buzzed. As soon as the two got into Roxas' new room though, they realized how thin the walls were when they heard a throaty moan.

"Holy fuck," Hayner couldn't hold back his laughter so Roxas did it for him with a hand while he completely sobered up, his expression a mix of surprise and disgust as he faced the wall that separated his room from his cousin's.

"Hey, Roxy," Hayner breathed with a low chuckle at the back of his throat.

"Hey, Hay," Roxas grinned back, finally relaxing after hearing the sounds when Hayner purred out his nickname like that.

"Hey, hey," Hayner played with the name and giggled before stumbling back.

The two landed in bed with locked lips, neither of them knew who started it first, they just knew they were bored and growing teenagers. "Fuck… Sora sounds hot," Hayner breathed out in between kisses and Roxas' eyes widened before he pushed the other away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" when Hayner started laughing Roxas realized he was not drunk enough to get the joke and regretted that he didn't drink some more before getting back here.

Neither of them was gay, they both knew that since they were both interested din girls and Hayner even had a girlfriend at the moment. They had found out from young that being with someone else was comforting and, though true, sometimes it did go a little too far, it never made them awkward or made them regret it. It was just a physical need to be closer to someone who understood. And nobody understood either of the boys better than each other.

The two got back into the bed and with a final soft kiss they closed their eyes and cuddled closer together. Roxas has always had the need to be held and while Sora usually answered that need, sometimes it would be Hayner that helped him out. Tonight it was Hayner and Roxas was completely tranquil as he fell asleep with ease.

* * *

tbc  
please read and review  
also... i need help with figuring out one of the characters...  
who looks like they would be an abusive boyfriend? please list a few since i have a lot of characters who already have roles in the future  
thank you


	2. Chapter 2: Abuse

Summary: Sora and Roxas are starting University soon and were both accepted into the University across the city. Sora is forced to leave his girlfriend behind for a year but is reunited with his best friend while Roxas finds himself attracted to the lanky redhead that is his new neighbour. Axel's roommate Demyx has problems of his own however and drags the redhead into them without meaning to, while Roxas' older brother – Cloud – has no idea how to finally come to terms with his life now that everything has finally relaxed.

Main Pairing: Roxas x Axel. Others: Roxas x Hayner, Sora x Kairi. Others to come in later chapters, don't want to spoil it.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o

Note: This is not betad, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it.

* * *

**In a Gray World**

**Chapter 02 - Abuse**

Cloud slid out from underneath the car he was currently worked on and sat up in the small wheeled seat while his phone continued to buzz in his pocket. He used his wrist to wipe some sweat and grease from his forehead before tugging off the glove and searching his pockets. Once he had located the small black device his scowl softened slightly and he flipped open the phone.

"Hey Rox," he smiled into the phone as he listened to his brother's voice on the other end. "Move went alright?" he nodded to himself and waved a wrench in his free hand at one of the guys passing him by. "Yea… sorry I couldn't make it again… I was called in for some—" he stopped talking when his brother interrupted him. Both blondes hated talking on the phone so when Roxas interrupted to say something, it was important.

"Friday night?" he thought about it for a moment and noticed his best friend walking towards him with a raised eyebrow and wide grin. "I'll call you during the week to tell you if I can." He waved the wrench at Zack. "Alright. Bye."

The conversation was over in under a minute and Cloud put his cell phone away.

"Everything alright?" Zack grinned at the other and threw a semi-clean rag at the blonde.

"Yea… my brother and our cousin moved into their new apartment yesterday," he replied quietly and used the rag to get rid of the grease on his face that he could actually feel. "Invited me for dinner on Friday," he explained and moved to lie back down on the undercar trolley.

"You going?"

"Depends on work." Cloud slid back under the car with little force from his muscular arms and only a moment later he swore loudly and pulled back out. New grease was splashed onto his neck and shoulder and he was spitting some out to the side.

"I'll take your shift if you're working, let's put the car above the pit," he spoke and went to the office to collect the keys for the car. After getting his manager's approval he bumped into Leon on the way out of the office.

"Hey, Leo," Zack called by the shorter name and never wavered from the glare he received. "Wanna help Cloud and I with the Chrysler?"

Leon looked the raven head over before turning to face their boss. "The Jeep Liberty is done. Boys want you to check it over and sign off."

"Alright," the man landed a burly hand on Leon's shoulder and walked past. "Help the boys with the Chrysler and once you have the first sheet done, all three of you are off for the night."

"Awesome!" Zack jumped with a fist in the air proceeded to drag the other back to the car. Cloud had quickly cleared out the path to the pits where Zack parked the car and the three of them got working on fixing the car.

When they were done they were the first to leave the shop.

"Disgusting," Cloud muttered under his breath at the heaviness that was on his body from all that grease and oil. Leon nodded in approval though he seemed to be the cleanest of the three.

"And that is why, ladies, we take my car… you two complain too much if your cars got stains."

"I don't have a car," Cloud mumbled under his breath and Zack only laughed in response, clapping the blonde's shoulder. "Let's go out for dinner, my treat."

The three piled into Zack's car where he drove them to the building parking lot where all three resided. Most of the men from the car shops resided in the two buildings standing beside each other and when the three friends had found cheap apartments near their workplace, they all grabbed them without regret.

Each was in a bachelor pad on three different floors of the tall building. Cloud and Zack had been best friends from young before Lucrecia moved when she got pregnant with Roxas. The two met again in College and found that they were going for the same profession. They had met again through a mutual friend that had an accident: Aerith. Ever since the two have been like best friends.

Leon joined their group when they started working at the shop. He was the same age as Zack, a year older than Cloud at twenty-five, and Zack had quickly found that the two quiet and brooding men got along very well.

They have been together as friends ever since. That hasn't changed even with the fact that Cloud's ex-boyfriend had been the cause of Aerith's accident, or the fact that Zack and Leon were sex buddies while Cloud and Zack used to date. The relationships between the three were perfectly comfortable and the three older men dealt with everything that came at them like mature adults.

They went out to dinner that night, Zack keeping an arm along over both shoulders of the other two and grinning all the while. The conversation at the table consisted mostly of another ghastly story Zack had to tell while Cloud and Leon just added in a few words where it was appropriate.

The night ended with the regular goodbyes between the three before they all returned to their respective apartments for rest.

Cloud lay in bed that night. He knew that Zack would wander to Leon's apartment at around midnight. They never left him together, but he hated them doing it like this even more. It was as if they were trying to hide it.

He thought back to Aerith. She had been the most beautiful woman Cloud had ever seen. While his childhood friend Tifa was busty and curvy, fighting to take care of herself, Aerith had been gentle and accepting of everything. She had even smiled at her deathbed at the hospital right before a final, violent seizure took her life away.

Cloud had loved her. She had been the only woman that Cloud had truly loved. He remembered her long plait hair, the pink ribbon she always wore in it that Zack had bought her as a present. Every time Cloud was with her he had thought of Zack. His older friend had made an obvious mark onto the outgoing and kind woman. The two had been together throughout high-school and even when Cloud had met her.

She was so accepting of him. She had always understood how he felt for her even though he never once said so. It seemed that Zack had known as well because the older boy had been so accepting of Cloud after her accident.

The accident.

It was a gruesome thing.

Aerith had been run over by a drunk driver. Cloud was in his second year of College, having just turned twenty. He had moved out of the house as soon as he had started College to try and get away from an over-possessive and abusive relationship. It had worked. Until he had found out that the drunk driver had been his ex.

Sephiroth spent the night in jail and had his license revoked. He was never able to drive a car again.

Cloud still scowled deeply as he thought of the older male. They had a five year difference yet had been so close. When they had started going out Cloud was having the time of his life! And then the abuse started. Sephiroth moved out of the house because he was the oldest of five kids. That had caused a lot of problems for him, especially when he found out that he had a different mother from the others.

Cloud closed his sky blue eyes tight and forced the memories back. He hated thinking about the past. But thinking about the future didn't help matters much either. He loved Zack. He loved him more intimately than a brother and more distanced than a lover. The two had had their own relationship. When Aerith had died both needed comfort that the other could offer. It had been the basis of their relationship and also the cause for its end when Zack graduated from the college a year later.

And then there was Leon.

He didn't even want to go there so he didn't. He went to his bathroom and opened the cabinet. After taking two of the prescription sleeping pills he had gotten a month ago, he went straight back to bed and finally felt the events of the day hit him. He was asleep in minutes.

* * * * *

Axel walked into the dark apartment and quietly locked the door behind him. His work already had him staying up till two in the morning but today they had kept him even longer. It was nearing three-thirty and the redhead was dead tired of yet another shift of grinning and doing tricks. As much as he loved his job, as well as it paid, he _hated_ all those girls fawning over him across the counter when he served them drinks.

He was glad that both him and Demyx were night people and, although summer, the two had been smart enough not to sign up for any classes before noon. The blonde however had work tomorrow, scheduled at his café at ten in the morning instead of his usual night shift. Due to this fact Axel tried his damn hardest not to make any sounds.

This resulted into him walking into the coffee table in the corridor, stubbing his toe into the corner of the wall, and missing the knob on his door so he could face plant into the white wood.

The door behind him creaked open and Axel grinned before turning to his friend.

"Hey, Ax… late night?"

The sight caused the grin to fall and his blood to run cold.

Demyx hid slightly behind the door to his room and although the only thing that Axel saw was the other boy's cheek and one eye with minimum light, he saw enough. He reached into his pocket, lit a lighter for more light instead of running to the switch and soon found the confirmations to his suspicion. "Fuck, Dem!" he screamed out and watched as the blonde cowered back.

He pulled the door open and noticed how the musician was trying to still hide his frame behind it while hunching in on itself. "That bastard," Axel sighed aloud and flicked the light of the room on so he could see better. He had seen a light cut under one eye and now saw the blue and green that surrounded the jagged cut. He had missed the worst though. Demyx's bottom lip was split two thirds of the way to the opposite side and the blood had crusted over, keeping the boy's lips from closing fully due to the amount. His other eye was swollen and blue and his nose looked like it had been reset.

"Come here," Axel held out his hand to his friend. He knew better than to reach. Although the face wounds were the only ones he saw, he was sure they were not alone on the blonde's body.

Demyx took the hand gingerly and followed the other to the apartment's bathroom.

"Should've waited for noon, eh?" Demyx tried to smile but stopped when he felt the crusted blood tear at his lip.

"No! I swear if you had…" Axel let the statement hang and sat the other at the edge of the tub while he grabbed the medicine kit. "Did you clean them properly?"

"Those I could reach…" blue eyes fell to the ground and Axel had to congratulate himself for not storming out then and there to find the man that had done this.

He proceeded to clean all the cuts on the boy's face even though Demyx assured him he had already done that. After leaving the bathroom for a moment he returned with an icepack that he let Demyx hold against his swollen eye. He then advanced to the boy's busted lip. After using a lot of cue tips wet with water he was able to get all the crusted blood off without making the wound bleed again. "Now! Don't smile!" the stern words and childish pout had the exact opposite effect and the boy's lip was once again bleeding.

The two shared a short laugh before Axel went for the boy's shirt.

Demyx flinched away on instinct before reminding himself that it was his best friend. There was a large black and blue spot on one side under his ribs and when Axel turned the other he noticed the clean, precise lines that must have taken a lot of patience to carve. He growled in the back of his throat as he cleaned the wounds.

"When are you gonna go to the police?" Axel spoke with a stern voice and felt the shake of shoulders from his friend. Once he had cleaned and bandaged the precise cuts Axel hugged the other gently from behind, letting his body heat radiate into the other and soothe him from the sobs that shook his body. "You can't let this go on… this is the third time and it's getting worse and worse…" Axel sighed softly and buried his face into the matted down, soft, dirty blonde locks. "I can't stand to see you hurt, Dem…" his own voice was breaking.

"I'll… I'll go tomorrow… after work—"

"What work!? You are not going to work like that! You must have at least one broken rib! I say get an MRI to make sure it's not cracked!" Axel almost screamed and pulled away as he packed away the medic-kit. He stopped halfway and lifted wary eyes to his friend in fear as to the answer of his next question. "Anywhere else?"

Demyx's eyes shifted away and this time Axel could not hold back as he kicked the door to the bathroom hard, the wooden frame shuddering with the sheer force of that kick. Demyx cowered back inside himself and finally noticed the way that Demyx was sitting gingerly on his thighs with his behind hanging off the edge above the tub.

"Get up," he ordered, his voice softening slightly but still stern. Demyx followed the action and Axel leaned closer. He turned the taps of the tub and after testing the water to make sure it was hot enough he plugged the tub and turned back to Demyx. "Clothes… off," his charming grin was on his lips and a hand was resting on a jutted out hip.

Demyx smiled softly and followed the instructions. By the time he was completely naked the tub was half filled and Axel helped the other ease into it slowly.

"Now!" Axel once more held that higher pitch in his voice. "Remember not to pee in the water and keep your hands to yourself! Play nice with the other occupants!" Before Demyx could ask what other occupants, Axel was rummaging in the cupboards under the sink and jumped out with a yellow rubber ducky.

He threw it in the water and finally allowed a true smile to grace his lips when he noticed the pure bliss and happiness that etched itself into the blonde's eyes.

Demyx was too happy to be hurt by this. And Axel knew that come tomorrow he would be grinning and smiling, jumping around – though less enthusiastically – and pretending as if nothing ever happened. He didn't deserve this. And this bastard… Axel silently seethed as he thought of the other male.

He left the bathroom to give Demyx his privacy but found himself called back a few minutes later, the blonde claiming he was bored and the other occupant of the tub ran away. Axel eyed the rubber ducky in the corner with a raised eyebrow. "On its own?"

"I swear!" blue eyes shot skyward and a look that was supposed to portray innocence gave the blonde away as to his lie.

Axel sat on the ground by the tub, resting his forearms on the edge and his chin atop them as the two friends got into a comfortable conversation. It was hard to talk to the blonde as if nothing happened when proof that it had was still fresh on his skin. But his spirit was unbroken. Axel admired that for his best friend. No matter what would happen to him Demyx would smile through it all to show everyone else he was fine.

Deep down, Axel hated that smile. But he returned it with one of his own anyway and flicking water at the other in retaliation when Demyx called him a manwhore. How had the conversation changed?

The redhead smirked to himself. If a person hadn't known Demyx for a while they may get lost in the pattern that all of his conversations weaved in and out of and confused them. That only led to Axel being distracted enough not to notice the large wave crashing in his direction and a giggling Demyx hiding behind it.

When Demyx finally fell asleep at seven-thirty, he was curled up in bed with his head resting on Axel's stomach and his one arm wrapped possessively over the redhead's waist. Axel sighed softly and waited until it turned eight, the time he knew Demyx's workplace opened, before grabbing his cell phone and calling. He requested a day off for the blonde and added in due to family problems he wouldn't be able to come in for the rest of the week. The woman was nice enough to agree without further question and Axel then proceeded to call his own boss.

The man answered with a groggy tone, obviously, it was his time to sleep now as well as Axel's. He requested the night off due to a friend falling seriously ill and though he knew that his boss didn't buy the excuse, he was still let off without so much as an argument. Best time to call the boss for an agreement.

Axel sighed back and gently petted Demyx's silk locks. He loved the way the blonde style them up into a 'gravity-defying lawn', as he had named it, however he still enjoyed the natural look they had when they were resting down, brushing against the skin of his stomach where his shirt didn't cover him.

He finally felt tired when he heard the neighbour's door open and close silently into the hall. He recalled his two new neighbours and thought of the strange couple and the even stranger incident that led to Riku and his hidden sexuality. He wondered how the two new boys would react to homosexuals and as much as he wanted to flaunt it in front of him just to prove a point, Axel had noticed that he was actually the only straight guy living on the floor. Sans the cousins, whose sexual orientation he wasn't aware of and only cared about to help out his friend Riku.

Without further thoughts to prevent him from the action, Axel fell asleep and wrapped his arms around Demyx's shoulders to keep the boy close and safe.

* * *

Lots of thanks and kisses to **toasyoats**. You made my day sweety and are now the love of my life! Lol. This one is dedicated to your awesome 5am randomness XD

tbc  
please read and review  
and hope nobody minds that cloud is the slut of this story…  
well… one them XD...


	3. Chapter 3: I Like it Rough

Summary: Sora and Roxas are starting University soon and were both accepted into the University across the city. Sora is forced to leave his girlfriend behind for a year but is reunited with his best friend while Roxas finds himself attracted to the lanky redhead that is his new neighbour. Axel's roommate Demyx has problems of his own however and drags the redhead into them without meaning to, while Roxas' older brother – Cloud – has no idea how to finally come to terms with his life now that everything has finally relaxed.  
Main Pairing: Roxas x Axel. Others: Roxas x Hayner, Sora x Kairi, Cloud x Leon x Zack (a confusing but dependant relationship between the three). Demyx x ??? Others to come in later chapters, don't want to spoil it.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o

Note: This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it.

* * *

**In a Gray World**

**Chapter 03 – I Like it Rough**

Roxas woke up with a start sitting up in his bed and trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his room. After a moment of nothing happening he shook his head and now had to wonder when he had gone to sleep. He noticed the red digits of his clock reading two thirteen and let his lids fall closed as he flopped back into bed. He had no idea what had made him jump but he would try and figure it out when he was more awake.

But then it came again.

It was a loud thud that sounded far away and it was followed by a louder one right from the other side of his wall.

"_Fuck you!"_ he was quite startled at the words that seemed to echo from nowhere. Getting out of bed and knocking on Sora's door the blonde entered without waiting for an answer and looked down at his cousin.

What had awoken him seemed to have done the same to the brunette although in a different manner. Sora was sitting beside his bed on the ground and rubbing at his head while glaring at the small night table he had placed beside it. Roxas understood immediately what had happened and parted his lips to speak.

"_Get back in here you bitch!"_ the call snapped his lips shut. It was still distant and very faint and he was sure that if he had closed the door to the bedroom fully he wouldn't be able to hear it.

The two looked at each other with surprise and were finally awake enough to feel a twinge of fear run through them. When a few more of the muffled, distanced thuds sounded Roxas and Sora decided to find out what it was.

They were at the front door of their apartment in seconds. Roxas was holding his struggle bat while Sora had quickly armed himself from a dried pan from the kitchen. He hid behind his younger cousin and both of them tip-toed to the door where they opened it.

Just as they did another thud sounded however this time both could register the sound as a door slamming down the hall. They turned to face in that direction but saw nothing.

"_I will rip you apart!"_ the call was clearer now and the two frightened men froze.

They eyed each other warily and stepped closer. As bad as he felt about it Sora found his knuckles rapping on his neighbour's door quietly. What sounded like glass shattered from down the hallway. Nobody answered the knock and the two contemplated running back inside to their cell phones so they could call the police.

The ping from the elevator froze them however and with wide eyes, appearing like deer caught in the headlights, they stared as the metal door slid open and two smiling women stepped out.

One of them tripped over the small gap, her barrage of blonde locks a mess of ponytails and braids that hung over a simple white band. Her companion had a styled mohawk and her hands grabbed onto the blonde's slim hips to keep her from falling. The blonde was laughing and giggling and didn't seem to notice either of the men there as she turned around and flung her arms over her partner's shoulders.

It was in that moment that she leaned up to the taller woman, obviously a woman due to the tight top that covered her cleavage, and decided to ravish her in front of the elevator. The door slid closed and the taller of the two spun them around, slamming the blonde into the cold metal and proceeding on with the show.

Sora and Roxas stood there and stared in awe at the two females.

When another crash sounded their eyes darted back down the hall and back to the females. They didn't disengage.

"Ermm…" Roxas was the first to speak.

The women slowly disengaged and the blonde giggled again, leaning back against the metal while the other woman looked over her shoulder, glaring at the two men.

Sora squeaked out a quick apology before jumping slightly when another crash sounded from down the hall. Roxas looked at his cousin with a stern expression then down the hall with a glare and back to the two women.

They finally disengaged completely but the taller kept an arm around the obviously drunk blonde. "You two the ones that moved in over the weekend?" the woman spoke with a cool voice and a calm expression.

Sora spoke a quick 'yes' while Roxas nodded slowly, warily eyeing the women.

"Welcome. I'm Paine and this is my girlfriend Rikku," the blonde giggled again and waved at the two before leaning forward and wrapping both arms around Paine's waist and hugging the woman close. "And best way to ignore the sounds is either to close your bedroom doors or put a rag on the cracks of the doors." The woman continued.

"What's happening?" Sora finally asked while Roxas finally took note that the women were dressed for clubbing while the two men were dressed only in boxers and t-shirts, armed with a bat and a pan. He imagined how idiotic they must have looked and groaned inwardly while turning his gaze down, fighting down the blush that was rising to his cheeks.

"Larxene," Rikku giggled out and winced when the door to the apartment down the hall visibly shook. "She left the club about half an hour before us," the giggles never stopped pouring from her delicate lips.

"Don't worry," Paine grinned at the two before eyeing Roxas with a smirk. She looked him over and watched the blush deepen. "First time Rikku and I heard it we were pounding on their door covered only with a sheet."

"That's not true!" Rikku pouted dramatically up at her lover. "You stole the sheet from me and I had to chase you down!"

Both men's eyes widened dramatically at that and the grin that widened on Paine's lips. "Go back to bed, you guys… don't worry about it. Happens all the time and this is the only building that still hasn't kicked them out because of the noise. You guys dare to complain about it and you'll be the ones leaving."

A loud crash came from the room followed by a painful moan.

"But… somebody's getting hurt!" Sora sounded frantic.

Paine's grin widened. "Come here, runt," she grabbed the brunette under her arm although he was almost as tall as her while she wore heels. She dragged him, while still balancing Rikku on her other hip, and they walked to the apartment.

"_Fucking bitch!"_ a loud groan fell from the other side of the door.

Roxas was following behind the three in curiousity.

They stopped in front of the white door and both Sora and Roxas visibly flinched when the door bounced slightly with the next thud. "Listen," Paine voiced in a slight whisper. Sora leaned closer and with a wary glance at the women Roxas followed his cousin.

As soon as his ear touched the door he shot back with wide eyes. "What the fuck!?" he whispered out harshly.

Another loud moan came from the other side of the door. Obviously pleasurable. It was followed by another thud against the door and then a louder thud a few steps deeper into the apartment as if a body had fallen to the ground. Or two.

Sora was staring at the door with wide eyes as he still stood barely a step away from the white wood.

"Are they—"

Paine nodded and Rikku giggled. The two women turned around and walked down the hall to their own apartment. "Have a good night you guys!" Paine called loudly and waved over her shoulder.

At the call the inside of the apartment silenced and both men froze again. Without a second though they bolted down the hall and almost bumped into a tripping Rikku to get back to their apartment. They dropped inside and locked the door behind them.

"Where they—"

"Yea Sora… they were…" Roxas answered, not needing to answer the question.

"I meant those girls… where they lesbian?" he eyed his cousin warily.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "Well… they _were_ all over each other in the hall…" he explained as if talking to a kid.

Sora stood up slowly as if in a daze. He returned the pan to the drying rag beside the sink and made his way back to his bedroom. "Good night," he called behind him and closed his door. When Roxas went to his own bedroom he noticed the bright blue of one of Sora's shirts sticking a bit from under the door and grinned to himself.

The sounds had lessened but he still put one of the sheets from the moving against the crack of his own door. Then he had to wonder as to what had happened with their neighbours. They didn't seem to stir even from the knock. Roxas couldn't sleep and with a sigh put on a pair of loose jeans over his boxers and after grabbing his keys for the building and writing a note if Sora woke up, he left the apartment.

Roxas smoked. His cousin hated it and had banned all smoking from their new apartment. And though he knew that the other would never yell at him for smoking in the apartment or would even awake if he lit one now, he still respected his wishes and always left the building before lighting one.

The cancer stick was between his lips before he even left the elevator and his zippo was out to light it as he stepped into the lobby. He noticed two figures outside and immediately recognized them as his neighbours. So that answered why they hadn't answered, they weren't home. He was quite glad to find out that most, if not all, of the occupants on their floor were night people. No seven o'clock screaming and fighting that's for sure.

He stepped out and exhaled the breathe he had taken in while still in doors and the other two noticed him.

"Hey, Roxas," Demyx smiled a small smile at the younger blonde and Roxas immediately noticed the large cut on the boy's lips preventing him from smiling fully. Axel stood beside him with a cigarette of his own and a scowl on his features as he looked over the newcomer.

"Hey," Roxas muffled out and placed the cigarette between his lips as an excuse not to talk.

"What's up?" Demyx asked, as cheerful as ever, as he stepped closer to the boy.

"Nothing. Got woken up by some screaming and fighting…"

"Ah… Larx…" Axel sighed out and finally seemed to relax slightly before looking the blonde over. "You met her."

"No. I heard her." Roxas clarified and seemed to glare at the redhead before turning back to Demyx. "What about you two?"

"We just came back from Axel's workplace! He works at a club, ya know?" Demyx grinned and seemed hyper.

"Club?"

"It's a bar. No dance floor." The redhead corrected.

"And gambling tables," Demyx continued as if he was never stopped.

"Hey, man…" Roxas spoke after a moment of silence and brought his cigarette to his lips to take a drag. When he took it out his thumb trailed on his lip where the same spot was cut on Demyx's own. "What happened here?"

The smile was gone from his face and his eyes flew downcast. Axel's scowl returned and his own eyes shot away. Roxas eyed the two suspiciously and immediately assumed the worst. Although he was lanky, the redhead was at least six feet tall and looked like he could handle himself quite well. Demyx, although taller then Roxas and with an obviously better build, didn't seem like a fighter at all.

Roxas glared at the redhead and after a moment received a meek 'nothing' from Demyx.

When Axel was finished with his cigarette he slipped between the two, bumping against Roxas as if on purpose and back into the building. Demyx followed quickly with a meek smile at Roxas. "Have a good night Roxas."

"You too."

* * * * *

It was ten in the morning when Roxas heard the front door to their apartment slam closed in a hurry and he groaned as he got out of bed. The incident down the hall had happened almost a month ago and he had yet to see the brute that was Larxene and whoever she had been with. But he still remembered those sounds and when he had been on the verge of forgetting a few times, he had gotten reminded quickly.

School had started almost two weeks ago and Roxas loved how he was able to set up his classes. He only had one morning class, a lecture needed for his major that couldn't be moved, but it was also the only one of his entire week. Plus he had Fridays off. And so did Riku. And it was Friday. And Roxas was looking forward to a delicious breakfast.

Although Sora had classes on Fridays he had ended up skipping his lecture last week in favour of joining the two for breakfast. Although the best friends were perfectly comfortable in wandering around in boxers down the hall and into each other's apartments, Roxas still slipped on a pair of jeans before going over.

During that short month he had also realized why Sora was such close friends with Riku. He was a likable guy. And he was _nothing_ like his older brother. As a dig Roxas had decided to mention Sephiroth's name in spite to the silverette however he was shot down by a glare and swear followed by: "that bastard is _not_ related to me. Do not _dare_ to compare me to him!" although when Riku was angry it sent slight fear through Roxas, he had to admit that the brothers were nothing alike.

He remembered the older man storming into their house once when it was only him, Cloud and their mother home. Lucrecia had sustained a sprained ankle when the man had shoved her away before dragging Cloud of the house. When his brother had returned he had bruises and cuts all over him. His pride kept him from going to the police with them and the restraining order their mother had petitioned wasn't accepted because there was no proof.

Slipping out of the building for his morning cigarette Roxas sat on the smell bench he discovered the second day out smoking and sat with his back against the stone pillar the bench was beside.

That was when he saw Paine walking towards the building beside a taller male with short white hair and the two seemed to be arguing over something in the book.

"Hey, sweety," Paine smiled as she saw Roxas and apologized to her companion before stepping closer to the blonde. "Sleep well last night?"

Roxas' eyes widened and his face paled. "Last night?"

Paine laughed and nodded slowly. "See? You don't even notice it anymore and it's only been a few weeks," the woman looked over her shoulder when her companion called her name. With only a soft smile of understanding shared between them Paine left and entered the building with the male following close behind.

Roxas was about to return upstairs when his cell phone rang and he got it out of his pocket to find, to his surprise, that it was Kairi calling. When he answered she stated that she was calling him because Sora wasn't answering. "He's in class now." He just knew that the redhead was pouting on the other end of the phone. When she said she may be coming over that night Roxas winced slightly. "Well… I don't mind you keeping me company, but Sora and Riku are going out tonight." When Kairi asked him why he wasn't going he shrugged, forgetting she couldn't see the action. "Not into the club scene," he spoke instead.

He knew something was wrong later when Kairi hung up and decided to talk about it with Riku. When he went upstairs to the silverette's apartment he was immediately assaulted with a sweet, chocolaty smell and laughter from the kitchen.

"Hey, Riku… breakfast done?" he called as he kicked off his shoes by the door and entered deeper into the apartment.

He was completely caught off guard when he saw a half-naked man walking out of the kitchen. "Oooh… he's cute Riku, snatch him," the boy grinned and looked back into the kitchen.

"Vaan…" Riku growled out from behind him. "Back off," he glared at his roommate and the boy shrugged.

"Whatever… can I have him?" he stepped back and under the spatula that Riku swiped at him. "Okay, okay… he's yours!"

Roxas just now seemed to realize that this was the first time he had seen Riku's roommate. Usually he was out of the apartment, staying a friend's place and when school started he always had classes the times that Roxas and Sora were over. He was also sure that Riku had told them his roommate also had a morning class on Friday.

"Vaan!" the spatula went flying and the blonde named Vaan ran off down the hall and hid behind one of the doors.

"Riku?" Roxas had a raised eyebrow before he watched the silverette also rush down the hall.

"Vaan! Get out of my room!" he tried to open the door and instantly regretting that he had kept the lock on it the previous residents had placed.

"No way! Payback time!"

"Fuck you!"

"When and where sweety?"

The call back startled Roxas and he expected Riku to recoil. He was even more surprise though when Riku leaned against the door suggestively and spoke in a hushed voice that sent shivers down the blonde's spine. "How about now, sexy…"

The door flew open and almost immediately Vaan regretted the action as he was dragged out by a firm grip in his hair and flung across the apartment to the living room where Roxas still stood.

"Oooh… you guys gonna gang up on me?" the boy with pale tan locks grinned as he propped on his elbows from his position on the ground. "I like it rough," he growled out with a grin. "Not Larxene rough… that bitch is psycho! I mean like—"

"Shut it!" Riku waved the retrieved spatula at his roommate.

"Make me!" Vaan stuck out his tongue at the other.

"And get your boyfriend yelling at me again? I don't think so!"

"He likes it rough too!" Vaan laughed and finally rose. "Hey, sweety… I'm Vaan," he held out his hand to Roxas and Riku seemed to finally realize the blonde was there.

"Riku?" Roxas voice again after eyeing the hand the boy held out warily. Both men had their eyes on him and Riku's heart dropped at the next words the blonde spoke. "You're gay?"

* * *

Tbc  
thanks for reading  
please review  
and sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, as I said above, I just write and post, I don't re-read it or edit it at all…


	4. Chapter 4: Good Morning

thank you to xAkuRoku, BonneNuit, chesca13321 and toastyoats for the reviews so far  
hope you guys enjoy this along with anybody else reading and not reviewing =D

* * *

**In a Gray World**

**Chapter 04 – Good Morning**

"Riku?" Roxas voice again after eyeing the hand the boy held out warily. Both men had their eyes on him and Riku's heart dropped at the next words the blonde spoke. "You're gay?"

Vaan's smile dropped and his expression turned hard. He moved the hand to his hip and looked over his shoulder at his roommate. The downcast green eyes were enough answer to the both of them. The playful tone from his voice was gone as Vaan spoke. "I'm out of here," he walked past the silverette to his room and left it while putting on a small vest.

"Vaan…" Riku's hand reached out for the other but the sandy blonde hit it away without even a look to his friend. He walked past Roxas without looking at him and dropped down by the door so he could put on his shoes. "One second, Rox," Riku tried to force a smile as he passed the boy to get to his roommate.

"No, Riku!" the other smacked his hand away when it reached out for him. "You told me you wouldn't hide it anymore and I don't want to be here to force you or to watch you lie!" he turned for the door and felt hands wrap around his waist from behind.

Riku spoke softly to the back of the other's head. "I just never had the chance…"

"He's your best friend!" Vaan turned around and pushed the other away in the process.

"I'm not," Roxas spoke facing the two.

"Oh… already breaking it off?" Vaan countered with a glare.

"Sora is his best friend I'm—"

"Vaan, shut it! Roxas, you're as close a friend to me as Sora is," Riku face each of the boys in turn as he spoke. His green eyes settled on Vaan again for a moment and the sandy blonde was ready to turn away and leave again. "Yes, Roxas… I'm gay," his green eyes remained locked with his roommate's.

Vaan was staring the other boy down before turning brown eyes to Roxas to see his expression. Riku followed the gaze and was completely surprised to see the lack of disgust and surprise on the boy's features.

"You two make it seem like you're aliens," the blonde scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now… I think you're burning my breakfast."

Riku smiled softly and bowed his head as he made his way back to the kitchen. Roxas and Vaan watched him leave then faced each other again.

"You're fine with it?"

"He's my friend… I don't judge people based on their sexuality," at this he actually looked the other over and scoffed, "except you."

Vaan scowled but the air around them was lighter now. "You just jealous cuz I can get better ass than you."

Roxas smirked and cocked one hip out to the side. "Not really. I don't have to act like a flamboyant bitch to get attention."

A startled gasp was the response. "You're a closet-fag, aren't ya!?" he pointed a finger at the other and his expression more than the actual comment made Roxas laugh softly. "And you can laugh too!" Vaan continued, his eyes widening. "Riku!" he called loudly. "We have a crisis! The angsty blonde can laugh! Get the fire extinguisher before he blows up in flames and kills as all!"

By this point Riku was standing in the doorway with narrowed eyes and aiming the spatula at his roommate while Roxas was grinning over his shoulder at the older boy. "Angsty blonde?" Riku blushed slightly and lowered the spatula. "Sora, right?"

"Don't tell him you know," Riku laughed nervously and Roxas returned it with a smile.

When they finally sat down for breakfast Riku was the only one that seemed uncomfortable at the mention of his sexuality.

"Out of curiousity; since when?" Roxas started as he cut off a small piece of the breakfast cake Riku had made.

"Erm…"

"Well…" Vaan decided to wave his fork to silence Riku and started speaking. "When I met this poor young fella here—"

"Who is older than you," Riku corrected with a smirk.

"He had just recently realized he—"

"Vaan," Riku interrupted again. "Knowing how much you love the words: 'ass', 'fucking', and 'pussy', I suggest you don't try and tell this story."

Roxas coughed a bit on his juice but quickly regained his composure.

"I realized I was interested din guys from young but didn't realize it was only guys till grade eleven."

"Is that why you moved all the way here?" Roxas asked again. "Sora was devastated, you know? The entire year you were gone if he wasn't by Kairi's side he was complaining to me how boring it was without you."

Riku's cheeks tinged pink and Vaan laughed suddenly. It took Roxas a moment and he realized the answer. "You left because of that?" Riku nodded, staring down at his food. "Because you didn't think we'd accept it?" again a nod. "Riku—"

"No, Roxas. From how much the two of us hung out you were always bitchy and pissed at me for any reason available and we both know Sora, he's she straight-up, bouncy ball of…" he searched the air for a word.

"Straight?"

"Pretty much, yea," Riku nodded.

"Well… he seemed fine with it when he saw those two girls down the hall."

This time it was Vaan that choked on his juice and Riku's food froze half-way up to his mouth.

"You guys met Paine and Rikku?" Vaan was still coughing as he asked.

"Yea… the first day we heard the noises from down the hall and from…"

"Larxene." Riku offered once he recovered enough and Roxas nodded.

Vaan was laughing now. "Those two girls! I swear! One time, shortly after they moved here, we was coming home and just as the door to the elevator opened and all I see is this…" he couldn't finish the story due to laughter and Riku's cheeks were tinged pink again.

"Rikku… she was running down the hall… butt naked!" Vaan spoke from between bursts of laughter. "Her lover had stolen the sheet from her for some reason and was running down the hall, banging on Larxene's door!"

At this point even the silverette let out a chuckle at the memory. "This guy here," he added, finally letting himself relax since Roxas entered the apartment, "he almost fainted when he realized that Paine was also naked under the sheet!"

"Did not!" Vaan pouted and turned back to their guest. "But man, that woman… she's soo scary! I don't know how you got a show with her and Rikku but we've been trying _everything_ to get them to give us a show."

Roxas stared at the two in surprise and finally cleared his throat. "Well… they sorta… didn't know we were there when they stumbled out of the elevator."

"Oooh… wait, wait…" Vaan held up a finger. "Did Paine slam Rikku against a wall?"

"Against the elevator door actually."

Vaan laughed loudly and Riku swore under his breath. Roxas stared at the two with curiousity as Vaan held out his hand to his roommate. "Pay up! She's the dom…"

"Dom?" Riku took out his wallet as he faced Roxas.

"Dominant. She's the man in the relationship."

"And you guys made a bet on it?" Vaan nodded as he counted his money. "And you said the other one was?"

"Well… not really the man, but she seems like a tease so I expected her to have more power in the relationship."

"I wouldn't be surprised," when Roxas said that Riku held out his hand to his roommate and the money was returned with a promise that they will get proof as to which one of them was dominant.

The rest of breakfast went by in a flash of stories and laughter. As soon as it was done Vaan rushed off with a kiss to Riku's cheek, which he grudgingly accepted, and a hug to Roxas.

The blonde helped out his friend for the clean up and the two were together in the kitchen and in silence finally alone. "Was it because of Sora?" Roxas asked as he leaned against the counter, facing opposite of Riku who was packing away the leftovers of the chocolate cake.

"What because of Sora?"

"That you left," blue eyes focused onto the silverette and Riku froze.

"Am I that obvious?"

Roxas hummed softly and turned back to face the calendar on the opposite wall. "He'll never notice though… not unless you tell him."

"Good."

"You won't tell him?" Roxas' eyebrows creased in confusion.

"No," Riku shook his head.

Without further prompting Roxas shrugged and took a rag as Riku started washing the dishes so he could dry them.

"Why are you accepting of this?" Riku finally asked, his eyes never rising to the other in fear that the previous conversation was because of Vaan and now he was going to be rejected.

"You know Hayner?" Roxas blushed slightly as he took the next dish and Riku nodded. "Him and I have… fooled around a bit," Roxas' blush deepened and his head sunk into his rising shoulders.

The next dish was almost dropped between the two.

"Seriously?"

"You tell Sora and I'll cut your balls off before I confess to him for you," Roxas glared with the threat and yanked the dish away from the older boy.

"Not my place to tell."

Both nodded in agreement to keep their secrets.

"How does the sex feel?" the dish did drop as Riku stared blankly at the foam before him. A snicker came from his side and his eyes finally narrowed at Roxas. He flung water at the boy.

"Common… humour me," Roxas grinned lightly.

"Tempted to try it out?" Riku returned the grin with one of his own and a flint in his eyes.

"No, thank you! I don't find the idea of having something shoved up my ass repeatedly as good as you may." The boys laughed at the statement.

"Not that bad actually," Riku shrugged after a moment. "Haven't bottomed in a while, but first time I was with a guy…" he shrugged and let his words trail off for a moment. "Guys have like a G-spot too, you know?"

"Who was it?" Roxas grinned but at the look Riku gave him he immediately thought he may regret asking his question.

"You remember Professor Diz? Ansem Diz?"

"Oh… eww… no!"

"No, not him, you idiot!" Riku splashed water at the other boy again. "I don't know if you actually met him, but Mister Diz had a student teacher: Xehanort."

"The freaky guy that walked around in a white labcoat?"

"He wasn't freaky," Riku defended his first crush almost immediately.

Roxas just shrugged before a shiver ran down his spine. "That guy gave me the creeps…"

"He taught your class?"

Roxas nodded. "Him and Mister Diz substituted some of my chemistry classes grade eleven." A moment of silence passed as neither of the boys knew what to say.

When Riku handed the last glass to Roxas it fell and shattered. The broken glass however could not drown out the yelling that seemed to be coming from just the other side of the apartment door.

"That's strange," Riku said after glancing at the clock on the stove. "It's just past noon," his eyebrows drew down in confusion at the twelve twenty-two written there.

"Larxene?" Roxas questioned and quickly collected the broken glass with the rag he had used to dry the dishes.

"And her partner, yea…"

"You know… I've never seen her," Roxas mentioned as he threw the glass into the garbage can that Riku revealed. "Only heard her."

Riku grinned. "We should make sure it's nothing serious anyway."

The two made their way to the front door and when they opened it Roxas was caught completely off guard.

Standing a few steps away from the opened door across him was a slim, short woman with her blonde hair slicked back and two locks on either side falling in front of her face. She was growling and punching at the air, held back by the very same redhead that Roxas knew too well as his neighbour. For a moment he thought that maybe Axel was involved in the violence of the floor more than a bit, however he remembered that he was with the redhead more than once when they had heard the sounds.

And then he noticed the man standing that was punching at the down button for the elevator.

"I swear! You leave now and you are _never_ coming back here again! _Never!_ You hear me?!" the short woman, whom Roxas guessed was Larxene, was screaming out at the man.

He was tall, well build with finely chiselled features and a stern expression. The thing that stood out the most however was his feathered pink hair which he flicked in irritation before giving the woman the bird.

"Marluxia, don't! Axel shouted from behind Larxene. "She's serious, man!" he groaned at the elbow that was shoved in his stomach but his grip loosened and after a stomp on his foot and her head butting into his chin, the blonde woman stormed off.

She passed by Demyx, the blonde male having hidden against the wall the entire time and straight towards the elevators where the male, Marluxia, was still waiting.

A door opened down the hall and Rikku stepped out, her hair mussed around her features and her vivid green narrowed in anger as she watched Larxene come at her. "What's going on here? It's just past noon!"

The elevator pinged open and Marluxia had to step back as a tall white-haired male, the same one Roxas had seen Paine with this morning, stepping out beside the cold woman herself.

Paine took one look at the situation, taking the most time on her barely clothed and still half-asleep girlfriend, before narrowing her dark red eyes at Marluxia. She didn't move from his way so he could get in the elevator and her companion seemed to get the idea for he didn't move either. Both of them were holding holders with cups of coffee from the near-by coffee shop and Paine gave hers to her companion before stepping back, pressing a button inside the elevator, and stepping forward.

Marluxia tried to push around them to get in before the elevator ran away again, but that only resulted in some of the coffee splashing onto his white shirt and the white-haired man to complain at the tussle.

Larxene was on them by then and her hand reared back, ready to punch at the pink-haired male, however she was suddenly grabbed and turned around, a hand around her waist tightly and the other arm capturing her own above her head. "Everybody inside. Now." The red-eyed woman growled into Larxene's ear yet her command was heard by all down the hall.

Riku stepped back, pulling Roxas with him into his apartment before Axel slipped in after them. Demyx passed by Larxene's door to close it before sliding into the apartment as well.

The white haired man was herding Marluxia with the coffee containers to go down the hall to the chosen apartment and Paine hoisted the slim blonde over her shoulder with a groan before carrying her in long steps to the apartment. Rikku only sent a kiss as her lover passed by and went back inside her own apartment to continue sleeping.

"That's it," Paine finally spoke as she deposited the blonde onto the couch and dropped down beside her with a heavy sigh.

"We have to clear things up because if you guys continue like that none of us are gonna get any sleep!" Axel seemed to finish off the woman's thought as he spoke. Marluxia reluctantly sat down at the single couch furthest from his girlfriend and glared at her, never once speaking a word.

Roxas pulled away as his phone rang and quickly answered his cousin in silence. "I'm at Riku's place," he answered the question and noticed the silverette looking at him curiously. "I don't think it'd be such a good idea to come… it's…" Riku shook his head suddenly and took the phone from the blonde.

"Hey Sora, we're having a mini-intervention," he spoke glad that Axel was yelling at Larxene so none of them would hear his words. Just as he hung up the phone the door to the apartment opened and Sora walked in quietly.

"What's happening?" he asked his cousin.

"Meet Larxene and her boyfriend Marluxia," Roxas pointed out the two and Sora stared with wide eyes at the strange couple.

Larxene was sitting with crossed arms in the couch as Axel towered over her, yelling at her about how she had no right to be mad at Marluxia since it was all her fault. Marluxia was sitting silently on the other couch, guarded by the white-haired man that had yet to put down the containers with coffee. After a moment Riku came to the pink-haired man's side and offered him a t-shirt that Marluxia changed into on the spot.

That was also when Demyx squeaked out: "but Marluxia cheated on her first." That statement froze Axel in mid-word and he stared wide-eyed at his roommate and Larxene let out a triumph humph.

* * *

tbc  
thanks for the reviews  
hope you guys still like it  
=D

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o

Note: This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Light

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it.  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Pairings:** Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Hayner, Paine x Rikku, Larxene x Marluxia, Leon x Zack x Cloud, Cloud x Sephiroth, Riku Sora, Demyx x ???, and a few more coming! a new one introduced here XD

Previous Chapter Note: i know Marluxia has the 'flower power' and has pink hair and all but i swear... im pretty sure he is one of the few straight guys from the organization... if not the only! so please dont diss that! and i apologize for anybody who dislikes it... he and Larxene are made for each other!

* * *

**In a Gray World  
Chapter 05 – A New Light**

Cloud looked up from his check-list when he saw Zack and Leon walking towards him. Both men had finished with their work and were waiting for Cloud to finish so they could get going home. As soon as the blonde had his sheet signed he swiped out and followed them.

"So, you guys coming to my place tonight, right?" Zack asked as he glanced in the rear-view mirror at Cloud before glancing sideways at Leon.

Leon shrugged a reply. That meant yes.

"Tonight?" Cloud asked and his bright blue eyes met with Zack's indigo in the mirror. "I can't. Going to dinner with mom and Roxy."

"Yea?" Zack grinned and finally looked at the road after a moment.

Cloud nodded in the back seat. "His reading week starts on Monday so we're gonna go back home for a bit."

"And work?" Leon was the one that asked this time, turning around to look over his shoulder.

"Already talked with the boss."

"How come we didn't know then, eh? Forgot to tell your dear old buddies?" Zack grinned and after teasing the younger blonde a moment longer he finally let it go with an exasperated sigh. "Bring me back some of your mom's lasagne, I love that shit!"

"I never knew you liked shit," Cloud decided to comment as payback for the previous statements.

"Well… I like you, don't I?" this question had all three of them sharing a short laugh.

They arrived shortly at their building and as always separated on their respective floors from the elevator with Cloud in the middle.

As soon as the blonde was behind the closed door of his haven he leaned against it and slid down. Something inside him was slowly breaking apart.

There was something about the way that his two friends communicated with him that sent him on edge. It was as if they threaded carefully around him and he hated it. And he hated it even more for the fact that they were still making the usual jokes and digs as if nothing had ever happened.

But something had happened.

Cloud had gone out last week and had done the one thing he had promised himself he'd never do. He had a one night stand. At first it was exactly what he needed, she was beautiful, delicate, and fit perfectly in his arms when they embraced. But when it came down to it she had walked out. He had been able to hold her as if a long lost lover, but he wasn't aroused.

And on his way out he had met his one night stand.

The man was taller than him by a full head with short cropped black hair. His eyes were the darkest black he had ever seen and a nicely trimmed goatee. And when he smiled past his cigarette and his earrings glittered in the night light Cloud felt the rush of blood that was the beginning of an arousal.

It had been amazing but he was so disgusted with himself afterwards that he didn't even leave a note when he left the hotel room while the other was showering. And now he felt even more disgusted with himself. He had told Roxas and his younger brother had scolded him as if he was a child. And then he held him.

Roxas had been with him through almost everything. He was there when Cloud and Sephiroth got together and he was there when the older man slowly went insane and took it out on him. He was there for him, convincing their mother and aunt to let Cloud leave the house when he started university and he even lent the older brother some of his savings to help him get started with an apartment. He was also there, miraculously when Aerith died. That very same day of the accident Roxas had shown up without a word and had been there to support his brother.

And he was here now.

Cloud had felt so suppressed between his two best friends and as soon as he had told Roxas about it the younger boy had offered that they go back home for his reading week. Cloud hadn't been back home for longer than two days ever since he had left.

He quickly packed his things and decided to leave to meet with his brother tonight. He couldn't stand seeing his two friends one more time or he would break completely.

As soon as he had the basics packed his quickly showered out of the work grease and changed into jeans and a polo. He grabbed his keys and goggles and with his stuffed duffle back he left the apartment.

As much as he hated to waste gas on such a pointless drive he still took the fifteen minute walk on his bike and parked it in the underground garage of the building with the access pass Roxas had given him.

He called his brother to make sure everything would be alright and made his way up the elevator to his brother's apartment.

Roxas jumped slightly in his seat just as he closed the phone on Cloud and stared at the wall behind him. It was the wall that connected to his neighbour's apartment and that sounded like something that had hurt.

The accident with Larxene and Marluxia had passed over a month ago and during that time he had only heard one fight between them that was explained by Paine as "an excuse to have angry sex". When they had seen the couple the next day they realized it was worth it.

So when another loud yell came from the apartment Roxas shot up to his feet and ran out of his own. Sora walked out of his own room slowly and pulled his headphones down so he could hear what was happening.

Outside in the hall Roxas knocked on the door to the apartment beside his and after some more yelling, a few more thuds and crashes inside, the door flew open to reveal a glaring Axel.

"Is everything alright?" Roxas asked with a wary tone as he saw Axel yanking on his leather jacket and putting on his boots.

"No!" the redhead growled out.

"Axel, don't! Demyx called behind him and as before Roxas' eyes widened.

Demyx was limping heavily, almost jumping in his haste to reach the door. The right side of his face was swollen and blue, his eye closed from the pain and the cut that had nicely healed on his lips was replaced by a new, fresh one. His other arm was tight to his chest and Roxas immediately noticed the way the boy cradled his fingers of that arm with care. He couldn't imagine not hearing Demyx play his guitar.

"Shut up!" Axel screamed back and roughly shoved Roxas aside and into the door right opposite that led to the small room with the garbage disposal.

"No… wait…" Roxas eyed the two as Demyx tripped and fell inside the apartment while Axel stormed to the elevators, roughly jabbing at the down arrow.

Anger filled up the blonde and he wanted to chase Axel down and punch the man however Demyx's pained cry pulled him back first.

When the door pinged open Roxas was great to find his answer. "Cloud, stop him!" the older brother eyed the redhead that passed him before looking at Roxas. "Grab him!" he ordered and Cloud obeyed on instinct, pulling Axel into a hold from behind that had the redhead bent over painfully.

"Let me go!" Sora was out of the apartment by then, finally understanding what was happening and eyeing them all in surprise.

Roxas rushed inside the other's apartment beside Demyx and helped the other sit down so he wasn't in pain. "Sora, call Yuna over! Now!" The brunette nodded quickly and ran down the hall, knocking on the door opposite of the elder couple frantically.

After a moment an older blonde answered with a pissed off look and glared down at Sora.

"Tidus! Grab Yuna! Demyx is hurt, grab Yuna! Now!" Sora spoke quickly and the pissed off look was gone in seconds. He disappeared and within seconds was walking quickly after his girlfriend to Demyx' apartment while Cloud still stood by the elevator, easily holding the lanky redhead in place.

"Let me go, dammit!"

Sora still stood in the hall looking into the apartment as Demyx was being tended to. After a moment he turned to Cloud and his older cousin joined him looking inside. When he saw the pained and beaten musician his grip tightened on instinct on Axel's wrist until their heard a crack and a pained scream.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" with those words and the actions and scene of the broken Demyx, Cloud's mind went to the worst and his other hand went to grab at the barrage of red locks and grabbed them tightly.

"Axel. No," Demyx moaned in pain from inside and pushed Yuna away so he could stand. He was aided by Tidus to walk painfully towards the front door outside which Cloud held the struggling redhead.

"Let me go!"

"Axel. Please, relax…"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Axel growled out and seemed ready to jump Demyx on the spot. "Let me go! I'm gonna fucking tear his head off!"

Demyx whimpered and hid his face into Tidus' chest, being held there since he couldn't step on one leg. "Axel… please…" he was sobbing in the elder man's shirt now even as he begged the redhead to stop.

A loud slap silenced them all and Demyx looked up to see Roxas staring at Axel with a stern expression. He didn't need to say anything and the redhead stopped struggling so Cloud released him.

Axel straightened his frame, standing taller than Cloud and startling the blonde for a moment, a hand rising to his cheek. "Axel, please…" Demyx once more whimpered out and pushed away from Tidus.

He tripped with the one step he took but Axel quickly caught him and held the sobbing boy close. "Shh…" he whispered and ignored everyone around them as he brushed at the boy's locks. "Shh… sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry…" he continued whispering. Tidus' hand was on Axel's shoulder and he pulled back, giving Demyx back to the elder man so he could take him and Yuna could treat his wounds.

Once those three were gone deeper into the apartment Axel straightened out his frame and glared down at Roxas. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he spat out at the shorter, younger man.

Roxas just glared up at him while it was Cloud that responded. "I suggest you don't speak to my brother that way," in the few times that Cloud had been to visit Roxas he had met Axel twice. The first time the redhead was drunk out of his mind and was trying, and failing, to copy Demyx as the blonde played a guitar while Axel wondered why the broom didn't make any sounds. The second time the redhead had been trying to juggle some knives which ended up at everyone's feet and resulted in him getting kicked out of the apartment for a few hours until Demyx had finally let him in.

He never would have imagined the relaxing redhead to have such a temper and it never would have crossed his mind that he would dare lay a hand to hurt Demyx in any way.

"Stopping you from hurting him!" Roxas finally shouted back.

Axel's anger melted into surprise in a second. "Hurting him? Me? Wait… you think _I_ did that?!" he suddenly screamed out, pointing at the inside of his apartment.

"Well… excuse me for hearing crashes and thuds and next thing I see is Demyx wounded and you storming out, fighting, and screaming you want to kill him!" Roxas shouted back and took deep breaths afterwards. He hated yelling and that had been a feat and a half for him. Even Cloud and Sora was staring at the short blonde in surprise.

"What the fuck!? I'm gonna kill the fucker that did this!" Axel screamed back and they heard a surprised yelp from deep inside the apartment followed by a weak sob. Axel rushed inside immediately and when Roxas neared the bedroom they were occupying he saw Axel kneeling beside the bed holding Demyx's hand and looking at him with adoring eyes.

Eyes that didn't portray any anger at the boy.

At that moment Roxas saw the redhead in a new light. The rising suspicions he had about Axel hurting Demyx were now completely shattered and he felt like kicking himself for ever thinking that. Just from looking at the two, from looking at how much love, devotion, and trust was between them, one should be able to understand that they would do everything for each other.

After Yuna had bandaged up and cleaned all of Demyx's wounds Axel crawled into the bed beside the blonde musician and Demyx immediately curled into the redhead's arms as if he had done that every night. They looked so natural together that once more Roxas wanted to kick himself.

He felt a twinge somewhere deep inside as he looked at them. Demyx was falling asleep from the pain killers Yuna had given him and Axel kept on stroking the boy's styled locks, kissing the top of his head and whispering soft words that would never reach Roxas' ears.

The blonde felt like he was invading a very private moment and as mesmerising as it was to watch the redhead cuddle the other as if it was the only thing he had ever done, he felt his body step back on automatic. Yuna and Tidus had left to go back to their apartment, giving Sora and Cloud some instructions that they were sure Axel wouldn't hear now.

Roxas stepped out of the bedroom still walking backwards and slowly closed the door behind him, letting it linger a moment on a sliver of vision where he saw Axel tip Demyx's head up and lean forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Roxas turned his gaze away and closed the door.

"You okay?" Cloud asked his brother warily and when Roxas looked up at him he understood. He smiled warmly and nodded. "Go back, Sora… we'll just cook them something and we'll be back."

"Yea… emm… sure…."

"Hey, So," Roxas spoke with a wear voice as he looked at his cousin. "Aren't you going out to meet with Kairi tonight?"

"Naah… I'd better…"

"Come on, don't let this bother you… have a good night with her," Sora nodded at the two and left the apartment, closing the door behind him before going back into his own.

Cloud led Roxas to the strange kitchen and after rummaging around for a while he found what he needed and started cooking a chicken noodle soup. The two brothers remained absolutely silent as they stood around waiting for the food to cook.

About a half an hour later the bedroom door opened quietly and Axel slipped out. He closed it behind him carefully and looked up surprised to see the two blondes in his kitchen. His eyes narrowed first at Cloud then at Roxas and he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Yuna said to make him some soup to eat," Roxas spoke what his brother had told him. "She requested at least one of us stay to make sure you don't leave Demyx alone."

Axel scoffed and went to the fridge, opening it to take out a bottle of beer.

Cloud looked up when Roxas shuffled his feet slightly and he understood the silent signal from his brother that he was struggling to say something.

"Where is the washroom?" Cloud asked and as soon as Axel pointed it out he made his way to it.

Roxas looked at his brother's retreating back and bit his bottom lip before looking down again. Just as he was about to speak a pair of socked feet came into his view and he followed up the dark jeans and stripped shirt to see the triangle tattoos and vivid green eyes narrowed at him. One of Axel's long arms was resting on the counter behind Roxas and his legs framed Roxas' own to keep him trapped. His beer bottle rested on Roxas' other side and the body was completely trapped against the counter. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he spat out in a low tone while glaring down the other.

"I'm sorry," Roxas stuttered out after a moment and looked up, forcing himself to keep his eyes locked with the vivid green that was glaring at him.

"What for?" Axel spat out again. "If it weren't for you I'd have that bastard fucking dead by now and he'd _never_ hurt Demyx again."

Roxas' eye fell for a moment but he quickly brought them back up. "I'm pretty sure Demyx wouldn't want to be visiting you in jail."

"I don't give a fuck! As long as that bastard is dead—"

"It wouldn't make anything better!" Roxas suddenly shot back. He knew exactly how Axel felt. He had felt as helpless, if not more, every time he had seen his older, stronger brother coming home with wounds that sometimes took months to heal.

"How would you know!?"

"I know because…" he cut off his own words, biting his bottom lip and preventing himself from speaking. He knew Cloud hated it when the abuse that had happened to him was even mentioned, but he needed to show the redhead that he did, in fact, understand him. He needed to show him that he had already gone through the exact same thing that Axel was going through now.

"It doesn't matter," a weak voice spoke from the hall and both turned to see Demyx leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. "Let it go Ax," Demyx smiled softly and reached out for the other. He moved away from the frame but he couldn't support his own weight due to the bandaged leg and drugs and ended up falling.

Before Axel could even move the musician was scooped up by Cloud who seemed to easily hold the younger man against his chest. "You shouldn't be up," he instructed and without looking at either of the other two he walked back inside the bedroom where he lay Demyx down.

He returned to the kitchen, poured soup into a bowl, and went back to the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him and dragging a chair to pull beside the bed.

Outside in the kitchen Axel stared with surprise at what had just occurred and finally pulled himself from leaning against and trapping Roxas. When he looked at the blonde he had tears in his eyes and was chewing furiously at his bottom lip. For a moment he felt that Roxas understood his pain but then he remembered the slap and scoffed. "As if you'd ever understand… Demyx is like a brother to me he—"

"It _was_ my brother," Roxas stared up at Axel with a defiant glare in his eyes and it took a moment for the information to sink in. When it did Axel's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at the closed bedroom door.

"I'm sorry." Axel started.

"No, no… it's my fault I—"

"I didn't know you were speaking from experience… I assumed—"

"As did I." Roxas stopped them both from speaking. "I thought of the worst possible thing and I really regret it… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

They remained in silence for a long time. "Don't look at him with pity," Roxas said after a moment and Axel had to wonder who he was talking about it. "He hates it… said it makes him feel weak… makes him feel like he deserves it…" he looked down again, once again chewing at his bottom lip. "I don't know Demyx as well as you, but if he can be so happy after all this having happened… he…"

"He is the strongest person I know." Axel added in the words that he felt Roxas was searching for. The blonde nodded in agreement. When the door opened a moment later it was Cloud stepping out with a half-empty bowl and he poured it back into the pot.

"Make sure he eats a full bowl when he wakes up and some bread," he instructed and looked at Roxas. "I'll be at your place. Come back when you guys are done talking," Cloud explained and it became one of those rare moments that he showed affection. He pulled his brother closer, wrapping corded arms around the boy's shoulders and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Don't worry… he'll understand if you tell him." Instead of it seeming like he gave permission to Roxas to talk about it, it was as if Cloud already knew that they had been talking about him and forgave Roxas.

The older male left the apartment quietly and closed the door behind him.

Axel and Roxas moved from the kitchen to the living room, having left the beer bottle forgotten and going straight for the hard stuff.

* * *

tbc


	6. Chapter 6: The Past and the New

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it.  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas - eventually  
**Other Pairings:** Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Hayner, Paine x Rikku, Larxene x Marluxia, Leon x Zack x Cloud, Cloud x Sephiroth, Riku Sora, Demyx x ???, and a few more coming in the new future.

* * *

**In a Gray World  
Chapter 06 – The Past and the New**

Reading week passed in a blur. Cloud, Roxas, and Sora went back home for the one week where they were immediately assaulted by worried parents. Shortly after Sora had left for Kairi's place with no promises of return and didn't come home until the next day.

Roxas and Cloud however stayed home and Roxas continued his old medication to get Cloud used to contact again. The older blonde had hated touching anyone after everything that had happened with Sephiroth. It took him a while to get used to Zack, who couldn't keep his hands to himself, and the subtle touches that Leon gave out. Other than that he still freaked sometimes when a stranger touched him.

Cloud laid in the extra queen-sized mattress their aunt and uncle had brought down from the attic. He was facing the ceiling and staring at the dark as if it held the answers to the universe. Roxas had his head pillowed on Cloud's stomach and his fingers were toying with the hem of his brother's shirt as he spoke softly.

They had gotten all the details out between the two of them on both Roxas' problem with Axel and Cloud's problem with his two friends.

"They respect you. They don't want to see you hurt at them being happy while you're… well… still moping actually."

"I don't mope."

"Yea… sure…" Roxas scoffed under his breath.

"Roxas."

"No, Cloud." The smaller blonde rose and twisted his body somewhat awkwardly so he could look his brother in the eyes. "They care for you."

"They are afraid it would break me. They should just come out with it!"

"Maybe they don't want anybody else knowing?"

Cloud actually rolled his eyes at this, an action that made his younger brother snicker at how awkward it fell from the older blonde. "Everybody knows that Zack is a touchy person and Leon has been out of the closet since he broke it off with that girl from College."

Roxas sighed and shook his head. "Maybe it's not serious?"

At this Cloud actually stopped for a moment to think. "It doesn't matter."

"It does. If they expect it to end then they don't want to make a big deal out of it."

Cloud scowled and looked at his brother. "Why would they expect it to end?"

Roxas shrugged before speaking the first thing that came to his mind. "Maybe they're sex buddies instead of in a real relationship?"

"No." Cloud shook his head. "Leon isn't like that and if Zack wanted sex he could get anyone he wants."

"Maybe he wants Leon?" the question made the other pause. "And what do you mean by 'Leon isn't like that'? Like what? No one-night stands?" he used the last words with a pointed glance at his brother which kept the older blonde silenced for longer. "Everyone has urges."

"Roxas! You're my younger brother! You're not supposed so say things like that?"

"Like what? Hey! I have urges too!" that earned him a smack in the face by his brother's pillow and the younger blonde's laughter rang out.

"You're messed in the head!" Cloud accused after hitting his brother once more.

"Not as messed as you!" Roxas slipped the pillow from his brothers hands to use it as his own and straddled the older blonde to have a better vantage point to hit from.

After the pillow was almost ripped and flung aside Roxas decided to slide down and rested his crossed arms on Cloud's muscular chest and a pointy chin atop them to look at his older brother's face as he laid atop him.

"Don't feel so bad," he smiled softly. "Everything will work out. I mean… it's not like you wanna get back with Zack, right?" he laughed and noticed his brother's eyes glance away. "Seriously?"

"No… not…" the older blonde couldn't finish his words.

"Leon?!" Cloud blushed a deep crimson that was seen even in the moonlit darkness of their room. "Seriously?!" Roxas was sitting up now. "But… but… it's _Leon_!"

At that Cloud threw the smaller boy off him with a scowl and pinned him under his larger frame. "You have something against him?" his nimble fingers quickly found his brother's still sensitive spots and he quickly dug his fingers in.

Their laughter was silenced when Lucrecia knocked on the door and entered quietly.

"Now, now, boys… no fighting," she smiled at them and watched as Cloud finally pulled away form the still gasping Roxas.

"He deserved it," Cloud responded in the same childish tone that his mother always brought out in him. As a response Roxas kicked his brother in the side and the older blonde slipped off the bed with a thump.

Lucrecia laughed softly and was about to leave the brothers to it when Cloud called her back with a soft 'hey, mom'.

She sat down with the two of them on the bed and after a moment they rearranged themselves. The woman was laying on her back with Roxas' head pillowed on her stomach while Cloud's larger and more muscular form was on her other side, his arm pillowing her head since the pillow was somewhere on the ground. The older blonde's hand was running through his brother's locks and Roxas seemed like a content cat, almost ready to purr.

"Do you ever miss dad?" Roxas asked softly after a moment. Their mother had never spoken much of their father and the two blondes had grown to learn to avoid the painful subject. However they looked so alike that they knew for sure they had the same father, even if Cloud could never remember an older male in his youth.

"Kind of hard not to," Lucrecia smiled softly and her hand joined Cloud's in petting Roxas' head.

The rest of the night passed by in reminiscence between the three. Roxas' need for physical contact had grown immensely on both his mother and brother that neither of them minded when he later squished himself between both their bodies. They fell asleep in the comfortable silence shortly after Cloud got the other pillow under his own head and kept his mother's head tucked under his chin and pillowed on his arm.

Unlike the trio Sora and Kairi didn't have the same comfortable silence.

Kairi's family had gone on a short vacation since it was also her older sister's reading week and the younger girl had begged to stay home alone during that one week. Sora was visiting however and after the first hour the two had spent together it seemed to have gotten slightly awkward for the younger girl.

"And then when we went into the club it was like… _amazing_. Cuz you see, Riku's got this one friend who was able to get me a fake ID so I could get in. and then we were in there and… since you know Riku's already nineteen he didn't need to fake his. So everything worked out with that," the brunette kept on talking never once noticing how Kairi's eyes seemed to narrow every time Riku's name popped up. "And man… you know Riku, right? He's like… damn right _cold_ sometimes! But at the club he was like… a magnet or something! He danced like in those music videos and what not and pretty much _every_ girl in the club was either dancing with him at one point or staring!"

Kairi nodded along with everything her boyfriend was saying.

"And then he grabbed me and he was teaching me how to dance like that! And it was soo cool! I have to take you there sometime!"

"So… you and Riku have gotten pretty close, eh?"

"Yea! Just like before! Best friends and all!" Sora was grinning. "It is _soo_ cool that he lives like… right across the hall from me! And his cooking has gotten even better than before! Remember all those things he used to make for us? Now he makes soo much more and on a much smaller budget and pretty much feeds the entire floor!"

"Hmm…" Kairi forced a smile. "Sounds like fun."

"It is! And the parties! Man… there's so many people on the floor that love to party so we always have one in somebody's apartment. Usually ends up in Axel and Demyx's, however with Demyx getting hurt and all now it's at Riku's. So we're like all… falling asleep there even though our own beds are right across the hall! But he doesn't mind."

The brunette kept on rambling on and on and it took him quite a long time to realize that Kairi seemed annoyed. It took him a bit longer to realize she was annoyed with him.

"Hey, baby… what's wrong?"

"Well… it's just that I get to see you like… once a week… and during those times all you're talking about is Riku! Riku did this! Riku did that! Riku can do this!"

"But, baby…" Sora's lips tried to twitch up into a smile. "Aren't you happy for me? I got my best friend back?"

"He was my friend too, you know." Kairi turned her angered glare away. "I was best friends with him too… and how many times did he visit when I was in the hospital."

"Kairi, baby… it's not his fault… it was first year of school and it was busy and all…" Sora quickly tried to defend his friend but his words froze from Kairi's glare.

"I know." She ground out and shook her head. "You should go home tonight, Sora. Your first night home in a while should be with your parents." Without waiting to hear Sora's excuse the small girl shooed her boyfriend out of the house in the dark night.

The rest of the short vacation from school went much in the same manner. Roxas hung out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette during most of it, Cloud had met with some old friends but mostly helped out Irvine with the older man's car and the two even bought some new parts for Cloud's motorcycle. And Sora went over to Kairi's house every day and helped the girl out with her school work wherever he could.

They had decided to go back to the campus on Friday. Cloud had been begged over the phone by his boss to take a Saturday shift because one of the guys called in sick, and Sora and Roxas wanted to make it back to their apartment and do any last minute homework they had forgotten.

Friday was also the day that Kairi's school had a day off, parent-teacher meetings for anybody who wanted to hear more than numbers on how their kids were doing in school.

Sora spent the entire day fighting with Kairi. The two of them never fought, they were the happiest couple anyone had ever known and it was just unimaginable for them to have something to fight over. And the topic of their argument was Riku.

"If you're so happy there with him then don't come back!"

"What? No, Kairi, no! You have no right! I will not choose between you and Riku! I will _not_ and you can't make me!"

"No… I can't make you choose… I will make that choice for you!" Kairi screamed right back at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "It is _not_ fair he gets to have you! It is _not_ fair!"

"Kairi! How do you think he felt last year when he went off to University and we stayed here?"

"Perfect! I mean… he was too busy to even visit me in the hospital!"

"Don't bring that up again! You know he cares for you!"

"Not for me!" the tears spilled and Sora tried to reach out for her but Kairi slapped his hand away. "All he sees is you, Sora. _You! _He doesn't care about anything or anyone else!"

"What are you talking about?"

The girl scoffed and brushed at her tears. "As if you don't know. You guys have been practically living together for three months now and you don't even know?"

"Know what?" Sora yelled suddenly and yanked at his brown hair.

The girl froze as she watched the action. She knew it too well. It was when Sora was completely exasperated and utterly lost. He _didn't_ know what she was talking about. The tears started falling even more and she crumbled down to the ground. Sora was by her in seconds and this time she didn't resist when his arms circled around her.

"Open your eyes Sora. Take note of the people around you and their feelings."

"Kairi… I love you. I _love_ you," Sora spoke the words comfortably as he sat down on the ground and pulled the girl into his lap.

"I know, Sora… I know…" she whispered into his neck. "We need a break."

Sora froze. "A break?"

The girl nodded and pulled back and out of his lap so she could stand up. He stared up at her looking the perfect part of the lost puppy. "We need some time, Sora. You have to figure out your feelings."

"But I know my feelings! I love you!" Sora jumped up with a desperate expression.

"That's because you've never thought of loving someone else," Kairi explained softly and it seemed that the words finally dawned and registered to the usually happy brunette. "Look around you. How many people do you know? How many of them are friends and how many are potential lovers?" she asked softly and kept on brushing at her wet cheeks with the backs of her hands. Sora felt like such an idiot because he knew that what she was saying was true. She needed this as much as he did. "Do you really wanna be stuck with me forever without ever being with anyone else?"

"I won't be stuck!" he suddenly screamed out but his words sounded desperate as if trying to convince himself more than the girl.

"Shh…" she lifted a finger to his lips and leaned forward. "Please, Sora… for me," she held his face in her slightly wet hands and then Sora tasted the salt from her tears as her lips landed gently and chastely on his. "Do this for me."

Sora nodded gently and left. Not even an hour later he was sitting quietly in the passenger seat of his mom's car.

* * * * *

Roxas looked up from his school work when he heard his name being called. With a heavy sigh and a drop of his head the blonde resigned to do any work for the next few minutes.

He was sitting in the café right across one of the campus buildings and the class he had just gotten out of. He had a two hour break and although it was more than enough time to get back to the apartment and sleep, he was working on a project with a girl from his class.

Naminé sat across from the blonde with a curious expression when she heard his head thud on the table. She looked up and a moment later an assault of brown, black and red came before her and tackled the blonde before her. She was staring with wide blue eyes as Roxas groaned and tried to pull away from the mass that had attached himself onto the boy as if another limb.

Sora was grinning from ear to ear. "Roxie! You're here! Buy me coffee! Buy me coffee!" he started bouncing quickly on the balls of his feet while still keeping his cousin in a tight embrace that left Roxas groaning in pain.

"No! You're already doped up enough on caffeine. You'll be on full speed for weeks!" Roxas groaned and after pointing to the girl at his table Sora finally realized the company and let his cousin go.

"Hello, I'm Sora, Roxas' cousin and roommate, nice to meet you, ae you from his class?" the words came so quickly that for a moment Naminé just stared at the outstretched hand as if it was a foreign object.

When they finally registered she took it and shook it gently, smiling up at the brunette with an angel's smile. "Naminé. I'm in his Communications class."

"Communications? What's that? You took a communications class? Learn how to be more social? Well… you have another friend now so I guess it works and all, but—"

"Sora!" Roxas paused his cousin's rant. Then he noticed something.

Although Sora was as hyperactive as always the usual glint in his eyes was gone. Roxas' own eyes narrowed for a moment and he remembered that when they had gotten home last night he seemed even more off.

The brunette had gone to sleep as soon as he had come home so there was no time to question and this morning he had ran out with his usual cheerful smile and attitude. Now he realized that it was just the massive amount of sugar and caffeine running through the brunette's system.

"You okay?"

"Yea, fine, sure, good!" the words came in a mumbled mess that had Naminé smiling softly at the brunette.

"Come here, sit down and relax a bit," she motioned softly and the brunette followed the instructions without question. He didn't have any more classes until this evening and had done _most_ of his homework and readings.

"Thanks. I'm Sora. Hi Naminé," he grinned at the girl returned the smile. Her gentle smile reminded Sora so much of Kairi that for a moment he froze and just stared at her.

"Hi," she responded. "Have some of my water if you want," she pushed her water bottle towards the brunette that seemed to have died from his sugar rush in a total of two seconds.

Roxas stared at the two in surprise before shaking his head. "So, for the presentation," he turned back to the textbook he had opened before him as he spoke to Naminé.

For the next hour and a half Sora sat quietly beside Naminé, glancing at the girl from the corner of his eye as she worked with Roxas on making their presentation for next week.

It was nearing class time for Roxas when he started gathering his things. "Hey, Sora, can you take this home with you," he handed the brunette some of the textbooks. "I have a lecture and tutorial right after, don't want to carry them around."

"Sure thing," Sora smiled, seeming to have calmed down a lot more than when he first entered. It was also due to his calm that Roxas regretted having to go to class. Not that he had to, lecture was over five hundred students and professor would never notice he wasn't there, but the lecture this week was on the book he was doing one of his papers on.

"Thanks… I'll see you at Riku's tonight for dinner?" Sora's small smile disappeared and Roxas thought there was something happening between the friends.

"Sure," the brunette smiled anyway and nodded.

Roxas left the two with an apology with Naminé, the small girl deciding to remain until she finished up everything.

"You don't have to stay, you know?" she smiled softly and looked up from her books.

Sora slid out from the seat and decided to take Roxas' previous seat across from her. "It's okay…" he smiled softly, sweetly.

"I'm not interested in sex," she said suddenly with a stern expression.

Sora shot back from his seat with wide eyes. "Umm… no… I… well… I don't… like…"

Naminé eyed the boy with a critical eye. "You're not trying to pick me up?"

"Well… you're very pretty and seem nice but… I just met you…" Sora explained with wide eyes and fighting down the blush that had formed on his cheeks.

She smiled at him and the blush rose slightly. "Sorry then. Just wanted to get that out of the way."

Sora nodded again and turned his gaze away while the blush slowly faded.

"Do you live on campus?" Sora asked after a moment when he noticed her checking her watch.

"No. I have a bus in ten minutes," she explained and quickly started packing her things. "And I forgot to give Roxas my number. We still need to meet before the actual presentation."

"Give it to me, I'll transfer it to his phone tonight," he handed her his own phone and the petite blonde smiled softly when she took it. She dialled her number and handed it back before pressing the 'talk' button. Sora did the rest of the work and stuck his tongue out as he searched for an 'e' with the correct accent to add to her name.

"It was nice meeting you, Sora," she smiled softly. "Hope to see you again."

"I got your number, so don't say that unless you mean it!" he waved the phone as if threatening while a goofy smile was on his lips.

Naminé returned the smile with one of her soft ones. "I mean it." And she ran out to the bus loop so she could grab her ride back home.

* * *

tbc  
ideas copyright to me, everything else is copyright to their respective owners  
please read and review

note: depending on how many reviews i get for this chapter is whether the next one will have sex scene or not... XD  
we all know you guys want it xD  
_please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Rising Action

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it.  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas - eventually  
**Other Pairings:** Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Hayner, Paine x Rikku, Larxene x Marluxia, Leon x Zack x Cloud, Cloud x Sephiroth, Riku Sora, Demyx x ???, and a few more coming in the new future

* * *

**In a Gray World  
Chapter 07 – Rising Action**

Zack sighed out softly and watched the smoke curl up above him into the room. He placed the cigarette between his lips and took another long drag before releasing it slowly and watching the mix of bluish and yellow-tinted smoke mix into the room from his cigarette.

"You're going to make me a smoker," Leon sighed as he leaned onto his side behind Zack and reached out for the cigarette.

Zack laughed as he handed him the cancer stick and now watched in fascination as the smoke curled out in light clouds from the brunette's mouth before he blew it away and handed him back the cigarette.

"Thought you were quitting," the usually silent brunette sighed and sat up as well, keeping the sheet to cover his lower half even though there was no point in it.

"Admit it, having one after sex rocks your boat the right way," Zack grinned and shifted to let Leon out of the bed, watching as the brunette moved across the bachelor pad to the kitchen with the sheet wrapped around his waist.

"You rock my boat the right way," Leon spoke with a roll of his eyes and his voice made it seem as if he was forced to say those words, but Zack noticed the faint smile on his lips.

"I do, don't I?" he grinned, deep indigo eyes focusing on every movement of the brunette's powerful body as he rummaged through the kitchen to make them a drink. He rose from his seat after picking up the ashtray from his feet and walked to the kitchen.

"Put on some clothes, you idiot," Leon groaned as soon as he saw the completely nude male walking towards him.

"You like me prancing around naked, admit it," Zack's grin widened as he came from behind the brunette. The ashtray was on the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. His arms slid around the other's waist and while his lips made love to the back of Leon's neck his hands slid under the sheet to get rid of it.

"Back off, Zack… you have the hormones of a teenager," Leon sighed and tried to pull away but when Zack yanked him back he found his backside flush against a hardening arousal.

"When you're walking around with that sexy swagger of yours, anybody would be aroused," he whispered in a husky voice into Leon's ear.

This led to the drinks and cigarette being forgotten in the kitchen and the bed occupied once more. When they were done Zack went to retrieve his dead cigarette and ashtray before sitting back on the edge of the bed and lighting a new one.

"How long are we going to do this?" Leon asked softly as he lay on his back. He wasn't bothering to cover himself anymore since the sheet he had previously used laid discarded half-way to the kitchen.

"I'm fine for another round if you are," Zack grinned over his shoulder.

Leon sighed heavily and shook his head.

"You found somebody you like?" Zack asked again and put out his cigarette before leaning back and twisting his body, his arms straddling Leon's naked frame and a devious glint in his eyes.

They had made a deal. They would be sex friends; nothing else. Leon had found Zack's body attractive and wanted to find all weak spots he could while Zack had wanted to try and pick Leon apart to see how the composed man would be in bed.

Both had loved the results from their first night together and had agreed. It was nothing more than sex and as soon as one of them found interest in another person they would break it off. They had already broken it off three times. Zack had gotten together with a young brunette that had cheated on him a week into their relationship before he got into another relationship later on with a fiery redhead.

A little later on Leon had finally accepted the advances from one of his co-workers and had shown the man who was the boss. A month into the relationship it fell apart because they found they were not compatible in bed.

"Not really…" the brunette shrugged.

He was thinking of a certain man that he knew both of them were fascinated with. He knew all about the relationship between Cloud and Zack and had heard from the blonde himself what had happened between him and Sephiroth. He didn't know Sephiroth personally however knew that if he ever saw the man an ass-kicking would ensue.

From what he heard from Zack when they were kids Cloud had been one of the most out going kids he had known. He had been a shy child, afraid of being made fun of, however had come out of his shell as soon as somebody had accepted him. He couldn't imagine the shit that the blonde had to have gone through to lose himself so completely.

He still felt bad every time he saw Cloud flinch away from another person's touch and felt horrible when that was his own.

"So you tired of me?" as a response the brunette sat up and with a rough grip to the back of Zack's head he pulled him forward and locked their lips. He needed to think about something else.

"Fucking bored," he swore against the older man's lips and could practically feel the shiver that ran down Zack's body from his words.

Zack got turned on when Leon swore. He loved seeing the composed man lose even just a fraction of himself even in something as simple as swearing. He knew that Leon used it to provoke him and had found it hard to resist the brunette when he spoke like that.

"How about that other round?" Leon curved his body and pushed Zack down, crawling atop the other male and using one hand to spread the raven-head's legs apart.

"Assertive much, aren't we?"

"When it comes to your teenage hormones one has to be."

* * * * *

Axel looked up when he heard a cell phone ring and noticed his roommate freeze mid-step when the popular tune registered in his mind. Viridian eyes narrowed as he watched his roommate patently ignoring the cell phone and walking back to his side in the small living space of their apartment.

The ringing stopped and Axel noticed the other man's body relax slightly.

Demyx was still bruised up. His eye was not swollen anymore but there was still faint mixes of blue and green around it. His busted lip had been cleaned much the same way as before and due to Demyx's nervous habit of constantly licking his lips it had healed rather quickly and nicely. The limp he had was completely gone however Yuna still warned the blonde not to move too much or do any straining activities.

The phone rang again.

"_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance. Dance, dance—"_ Axel grabbed the cell phone and answered it with a low growl that should have resembled 'hello'.

He glared at the counter his free hand was resting on. "He's not available right now, or in the near future, or _ever_! So stop calling him!" he pressed the 'end' button rather harshly and noticed his hand was gripping onto the edge of the counter right tight.

Demyx was sitting quietly behind him, his eyes wide with fear and his body stiff from the feeling since he knew who was on the other side of the phone.

There was a knock on the door and Demyx quietly shifted from the room to go get it. They both knew he couldn't have been Demyx's boyfriend since he had never told the older male where he lived, as much as he had been pushed to at first. So when Sora, Roxas, and Riku entered the room with smiles, Demyx returned them with a wide grin.

The three walked in all of them carrying food and drinks for the small get together they had planned for dinner. It was Demyx's celebration for having gotten a single out on the radio. It had only been played three times and it was during the crazy hours when normal people slept, but nobody on their floor was normal.

"Hey, Ax," Riku smiled warmly and it took a moment for their guests to notice how tense Axel was as he still stood by the counter, gripping it and the cell phone tightly.

"_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo—"_ Axel pressed the phone to his ear again.

"If you call one more time, I swear I'm gonna fucking rip your non-existent heart out!" he closed the phone without even waiting for a response.

The group silenced.

"_Just dance—"_ Axel growled low in his throat.

The ring tone continued to fill the kitchen and after Riku put down the bowl he was carrying he carefully pried the small device from Axel's fingers.

"Hello?" he answered with confidence and a stern expression that the others knew would be felt across the conversation to the other man. "I will suggest that you refrain from calling this number again. If you do I will have to take legal action and will be taking you to court." A moment of silence passed where the other four just waited to hear Riku's next words. "No, sir. I will tell your _ex_-boyfriend whatever I feel deem necessary that he knows. We have evidence of when you hurt him so it won't be that hard to send you to jail." Riku's stern expression fell slightly at the next words he heard. He pulled the phone away and stared at it for a moment before flicking it closed and sighing.

"What did he say?" Sora asked with a hopeful glance at his best friend.

"That he knows Demyx hasn't checked into a hospital for any of his injuries so any evidence we have will be useless. And to tell you the truth he's right, I was bluffing and he called me on it," the silverette shook his head with a sigh. "He also said that he will kill the both of you since you're involved," his eyes focused on Demyx then Axel.

"You guys should go to the police."

"And say what?" Axel growled out at Roxas' obvious statement. "We don't have any proof of what he's done to Demyx."

The mullet-haired boy pulled away and sat down on the couch. Sora joined him shortly but pulled back when he noticed the older male flinch away from his comforting touch.

"Give me his cell phone," Roxas ordered and after a side-ways glance from both older men he took the phone and fiddled around with it. He then dialled a number and turned with his back to the others to give himself some privacy. "Hello, hi. This is Demyx and I would like to report a phone number that has been making prank calls. Can I have it blocked, please?" after a moment of silence Roxas spoke the numbers he had memorized just moments ago and added in. "He just called a few minutes ago."

A long moment of silence passed where Roxas added in soft 'hmm's and 'yes's into the phone before a smile split his features. "Yes, thank you very much. Thank you, you too." He hung up the phone and placed it back on the counter. "Since he doesn't know where Demyx lives and now that his number is blocked he has no way of contacting him."

"He knows where he works," Axel pointed out however he seemed to be in silent awe of the young man that stood before him.

"He wouldn't try to do anything at his work place or the police will be on him," Riku sighed softly and glanced over to where Demyx was huddled on the couch with Sora sitting a few steps away from him. "I know Laxaeus and Loz will protect him if anything happens, but I still suggest filling a report with the police. If you do that it will give you more of a back-up if he does show up at work."

Axel nodded slightly to this and faced Demyx. Roxas also noticed the scene and as much as he hated to be the one, he knew how to comfort Demyx due to previous experience. He slid over to the boy and kneeled on the couch before him, whispering soft words. After a few moments the musician nodded and scooted slightly on the couch to allow Roxas a space beside him. The grinning blonde nodded to himself and slid beside the musician, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.

The rest of the night passed by in forced laughter and it was only when Demyx seemed to cheer up slightly that everybody else finally relaxed. It was getting late and Riku decided to call it a night, walking out with smiles and going to his own apartment, although Sora followed in a bounce and talking about some game the older boy had and he wanted to try out.

Roxas helped the other two clean up a bit and when Demyx decided to turn in for the night he hugged the older boy gently and watched as Axel gave Demyx one of those hugs that tugged at your heart to watch, followed by a kiss on the top of the man's head. Demyx walked into his bedroom with a smile and closed it after a soft 'good night'.

"You know," Roxas felt something wretch at his stomach and he wanted to kick himself for the feelings of jealousy that seemed to spread through him. "I don't know Demyx that well, but I still suggest that you guys… I don't know… go on a break or something until everything with his ex clears out."

A long moment of silence passed and he looked up to see Axel staring at him as if he had a second head. After a few seconds he was very tempted to touch his neck to check if he had sprouted the extra appendage.

"We're not together." Axel spoke when he noticed Roxas rub his neck nervously.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that.

"Demyx is my best friend, we've been friends since kindergarten."

"So were Sora and Riku and you see how that's turning out," Roxas rolled his eyes as he emptied out the glasses and bottles of drinks that were unfinished.

Axel shook his head then with a furrow in his brow. "I'm not interested in him romantically, or sexually… he is my best friend. I have a girlfriend that I am very happy with and am perfectly straight!" Axel shook his head.

Roxas stared at him and now Axel had the feeling he had an extra appendage.

"What? You think it's impossible for a guy to hang out and be best friends with gays and not be a gay himself?" a small red eyebrow shot up in question. "That makes me wonder, maybe your cousin and you are in the closet and looking for an excuse to get out?"

Roxas shook his head and turned back to the sink as he proceeded to wash the glasses. "I am not gay, I am bisexual, and if Sora ever has any interest in men, sexually, it will be only towards Riku." But as he said that he felt something in his chest twinge again. He was glad that Axel and Demyx weren't together, but that caused a whole new problem.

Axel was straight.

Axel had a girlfriend.

Axel was going to _remain_ straight.

Roxas stood no chance.

Roxas was screwed. Although not as literally as he had maybe hoped. He swore under his breath and forced his mind to return to reality.

When they were done cleaning up Roxas turned to leave but was surprised when Axel called him back while opening a bottle of the golden tequila he had kept from the others during their short party. Axel knew Roxas adored that brand.

The blonde smiled and after both of them had a glass half full they made their way to the balcony of the apartment and each of them lit a cigarette.

"Sorry," Roxas apologized softly before taking a sip from his glass.

"Nothing to worry about, Roxy," the redhead grinned at him and his grin only widened at the glare and almost-pout forming on the blonde's features.

"You know I hate that nickname."

Axel nodded. "But your brother calls you that."

"Cuz it actually sounds cute coming from him," Roxas stuck out his tongue.

"Tche… brother complex much?" the redhead ducked under the hit Roxas had aimed at him but he still managed to get hit upside the head and drop his cigarette down into the distance below. "Damn… you owe me one now."

The blonde sighed and handed him his own lit one. "I'm quitting anyway."

"How come?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "And don't say it's cuz it kills ya."

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Naah… Sora hates that I smoke and my brother gets really pissy when he sees me light one."

"You mean short, light, and brooding can be pissy?" Axel snorted and Roxas shook his head with a smile of his own.

"You really straight?"

"You really bi?" Axel shot back the question immediately with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," Roxas shrugged and looked down in his glass as he swirled the ice cubes around it. "Just been with one guy and it was more fooling around than anything, but I do fine men attractive."

Axel nodded and looked out into the distance. "I tried going out with a guy when I found out Dem-Dem was gay," he shrugged. "Didn't work out at all and haven't been sexually attracted to any guy ever since."

"But you're not opposed to it?" Roxas hoped his voice didn't sound as hopeful as he felt.

"Obviously not," Axel scoffed. "Just… as I said… I got a girlfriend and am not attracted to any guys. Sure I find a lot of guys handsome or cute but…" he shrugged and let it hang. "I keep an open mind."

Roxas nodded. "I know what you mean," he smiled softly and turned his glass to down the rest of the contents. The ice cubs landed against his lips but one of the more melted ones slid between them and his eyes widened when he pulled the glass away.

"You okay, man?" Axel asked when he heard Roxas cough.

The blonde shook his head a pained expression on his features. He pointed to his throat and let out a gasping 'ice' before coughing again and trying to dislodge the cube from his throat.

"Ice in your throat?" Axel laughed at first then realized the other was serious. "I thought only idiots could choke on ice!" he leaned forward and brought his lips under the blonde's chin before they locked right above his Adam's apple and he breathed out warm air.

After a moment he pulled back and Roxas was gasping and coughing just to clear up his throat. "Where did you learn that?" the blonde asked with a sceptical eye at the redhead, fighting down the blush and rubbing at the warm spot on his throat.

"Dem-Dem choked on ice once. Well… more than once. But the first time he just lay on the ground waiting for it to melt. Took a while; poor guy was almost blue by the end of it. Then he told me about this trick since he's done it to someone," Axel shrugged with a smile.

Roxas nodded and kept a hand on his throat where Axel's lips had been. "Your skin will be red for a little while," the redhead grinned and threw his dying cigarette from the window before walking back inside.

Roxaxs remained on the balcony a moment longer, fighting down his blush. When he finally had it under control he went back inside, washed his glass and said good night, going back to his own apartment.

Once inside he looked at his cell phone and ran through his contact list. Sora didn't even know about his sexual orientation and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible, so he went down the list, thinking of somebody he could talk to. Cloud was always a first option but the older blonde had to go to work in a few hours and Roxas didn't want to wake him up. There was Naminé whom he had hit it off with right away, the girl opening herself, but he felt uncomfortable calling the girl so late at night.

He settled on the same person it usually came down to in these situations and dialled. "Hey, Hay," he laughed softly into the phone at the grumbling coming from the other side. "We're you sleeping, babe?" Roxas asked in a low, sultry voice that the two friends constantly used as a joke. When he got the response his eyes widened a fraction and his voice went a pitch higher as he squeaked out a 'sorry'. "Didn't mean to interrupt, I'll call back—" he was interrupted by his best friend speaking and after a moment of silence it registered to him that Hayner had just left his lay of the night to talk to him.

"Sorry to bug you…" he started softly and laid down in bed when Hayner responded.

* * *

tbc  
decided against a sex scene... O.o  
they are hard to write (no pun intended)  
if anybody wants to see a brief sex scene check out Phone Call in my profile  
otherwise... please give pointers on how to write one XD

i will write one for this story... eventually... O.o... when the proper couples get together XD  
please read and review

.sye


	8. Chapter 8: Date Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. If anybody is interested to be a beta, PM me.  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas - eventually  
**Other Pairings:** Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Hayner, Paine x Rikku, Larxene x Marluxia, Leon x Zack x Cloud, Cloud x Sephiroth, Riku Sora, Demyx x ???, and a few more coming in the new future

* * *

**In a GrAy World  
Chapter 08 – Date Night**

Roxas looked up from his book when he saw from his peripheral vision a stock of red in the distance. It quickly registered to be his neighbour's flaming hair and after taking another drag from his cigarette he turned back down to his book. When Axel came close to the younger boy he grinned and lit his own cigarette. "Want some company?" Roxas just shrugged as a response not looking away from his book.

Axel sat down on the small bench beside him anyway. "Whatcha reading?" Roxas lifted the book slightly to show him the cover and when Axel hummed in response he put it back down.

"Don't you have class now?" Roxas asked after a moment and flipped the page.

"Naah… T.A. cancelled it," the redhead shrugged and leaned back on long arms, hanging his head back and facing the sky. "You?"

"Not till five…" Roxas murmured and Axel watched with a raised eyebrow as the blonde let his cigarette drop to a small pile beside the bench and without looking he took out another and lit it.

"You've been chain smoking?" the redhead asked softly. Roxas shrugged. "What happened to quitting?" once more the blonde shrugged. "Everything okay?"

"Can you shut up?" piercing blue eyes shot up to glare at the redhead for a moment. "Everything's fine, don't need you to baby me," there was venom in his voice when he spoke. Axel shrugged and got up after he put out his cigarette on the underside of the bench.

"Whatever. You wanna go for a drink tonight?" he expected Roxas to yell at him in annoyance but the blonde just shrugged.

"I'm still eighteen."

"Hmm… we can go to the café where Demyx works… come home with him too."

Once more Roxas shrugged and flipped a page, his eyes quickly dancing over the text. "Sure. Why not?"

"Cuz you're a fucking moody bitch?" the redhead mumbled under his breath and grinned when he noticed those blue eyes glaring at him again. "So you _are_ paying attention to what I'm saying."

"I'm not a moody bitch."

"Suure…" the redhead drawled out and shook his head. "When does your class end?"

"Seven."

"What building?"

"Hearts Hall C."

"I'll come pick you up… unless you wanna drop your stuff of here first."

"It's okay… we'll get let out early."

Their conversation ended with a quiet bye from Axel. Roxas returned to reading his book.

"Oh by the way," Axel backed up out of nowhere suddenly and Roxas looked up with a scowl on his features. "You're late for class," Axel pointed to his own watch, a huge grin splitting his lips.

Roxas eyed his own and his eyes widened. After a few colourful swears he grabbed his book and bag and with the cigarette hanging from his lips he ran off towards the building where his class was held.

When his class let out at fifteen minutes to seven a grumbling Roxas stepped outside of the building to find the flaming redhead sitting there having a smoke.

"I'll see you in tutorial tomorrow," one of the girls he was walking beside waved at him and Roxas nodded.

"Your girlfriend?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Shut up. You're an ass…"

"Hey… if I didn't tell you, you would have read through your entire class on that bench," Axel pointed out as the two started walking through the main campus walk.

"Whatever," Roxas took out his pack of cigarettes to notice only one left and groaned silently. "Can you buy me a pack?" he eyed the redhead with a small pout on his lips and looking up through fluttering eyelashes.

Axel laughed as a response. "Damn… both you and your cousin got that look down perfectly. Sure…" the redhead shook his head and turned away when Roxas' cute expression was replaced by a smirk. He passed by the small parlour and after buying the brand he knew as well as his own the two started walking again.

After a moment Roxas' cell phone rang.

"Hey, So," the blonde smiled softly. "No, no… Axel and I are going out for a drink to Demyx's place… the café where he works," the blonde smiled softly at something cousin said and nodded again. "Sure… with who?" he stopped in his steps and eyed his phone warily. "Seriously? Well congrats… I'll see you tonight." He hung up.

"What was what about?"

"Sora's got a date."

"His girlfriend?" Axel asked with a wave of his hand. Roxas shook his head. After Sora had told him _almost_ everything that Kairi had said when they went on break the blonde felt like punching the girl's nose in. He understood though and kept quiet.

"A girl from my communications class," Roxas grinned as he thought of pale, little Naminé. "He hung out with us when she and I were working on a presentation and I guess they hit it off right away."

"He stole your girl, eh?"

Roxas' expression turned to one that was a mix of disgust, surprise, and a 'WTF?' thrown in there. "No way…"

"Gay?"

Roxas actually punched the redhead in the shoulder for that. "She's not like that. I know we met only at the beginning of the school year but… I feel like I've known her forever…" when Axel raised an eyebrow Roxas' scowl deepened and he glared at the redhead "…like a sister…" he growled out between pursed lips.

"Sure, sure…" the redhead waved his cigarette around.

Roxas _hated_ him. He absolutely _loathed_ the redhead beside him. Yet when they sat down at a small table near the window of the café where Demyx worked, Roxas found himself looking over the redhead again.

He was tall, a full head and a half over the shorter blonde that infuriated Roxas. Sometimes when they walked side by side Axel would rest his hand atop Roxas' head and complain that he was too tall for a normal arm rest. Roxas kicked him every time. The redhead also had those small triangle tattoos under his eyes. They were upside down, the points going down his cheeks. They were purple and Roxas loved the way that the colour made Axel's viridian eyes stand out all that much more. And although Axel had tried to convince Roxas otherwise, the blonde was pretty sure that the red hair was died.

"See something ya like?" Axel grinned when he noticed Roxas staring.

"Not really," the blonde continued to stare without a second though. Axel's face was slim and with high cheekbones, a very nice structure that made a usual grin seem even wilder when it split his own features.

"Ouch… I feel the love," Axel spoke mock-hurt and waved when he saw Demyx walking towards them.

"What would you guys want?"

"You're a server here?" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow. Demyx nodded. "Can I have a… mocha latte with an extra shot of espresso?"

"Sure, and your usual Axel?"

"Yea, love. We'll get some sweets later."

"I thought I was already sweet enough?" Roxas pouted, mock-hurt, and both of the older men burst out in laughter. A smile split Roxas' own lips.

"Coming right back with your drinks."

Roxas smiled as Demyx walked away, glad to see that he limp was completely gone and there was no bruising left anywhere on the older blonde.

"Everything okay with his boyfriend?"

Axel nodded. "He apparently came here a few days ago but Loz threw him out," Axel pointed to the large male with strangely styled white hair. Roxas' eyes widened when he saw him.

"That's a mountain!"

"Nope… that is…" Axel pointed to the other large male that walked around. "Lexaeus," the other male was about the same height as Loz, his hair making him seem taller, but he was much wider at the shoulders and seemed to be built of even more solid muscle than Loz.

"What are they… hired assassins?"

"Wouldn't do much good if they were assassins. Not with all that muscle," Axel pointed out. "Loz got here working cuz of his brother and Lexaeus is working here as a favour to the owner."

"His brother?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "That's Riku's brother… the second oldest."

Roxas choked on thin air and looked the man over. Other than the silver hair and green eyes the man looked _nothing_ alike the boy across the hall from them.

The rest of the evening passed by in quiet chatter with many stolen glances from Roxas so he could take in more detail of Axel. When Demyx finished his shift they had another drink the three of them and left. Axel had to get going to his own work at the bar and Demyx said he'd walk back with Roxas since the younger boy couldn't go to the bar.

"You like Axel?" the question startled Roxas but after noticing the look Demyx was giving him he knew he couldn't lie to the older male.

"Yea… he's nice…"

Demyx smirked and nodded looking ahead. "He is… he's been taking care of me since we met…" Demyx shook his head and looked over his shoulder as if to see Axel there. The redhead was nowhere in sight obviously but Demyx kept his gaze locked. His eyes narrowed and he turned ahead whispering a soft 'shit'.

"Everything okay?"

"Don't look back," Demyx growled and pushed the smaller blonde down a turn in the street that was further than their apartment.

"What's wrong?"

As soon as they made the turn Demyx grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged the boy in for a short run, turning into the alley between two buildings and pulling Roxas along.

"What's happening, Dem?"

"That bastard's following us," Demyx growled and Roxas' eyes widened.

"Should I call Riku to pick us up…"

The scared expression on older blonde's features was answer enough. While still being dragged around in patterns that confused him Roxas took out his cell phone and dialled the familiar number. "No wait." Roxas closed it before it dialled. "I have a better idea…" after he dialled another number and after a short talk he got a location.

When he hung up Demyx had them stopped at a small café and sitting near the corner. Every time the door opened Demyx seemed to sink further into his seat, his eyes shooting up to the door as if waiting for a demon. And it was a demon.

"Hey," a hand on Roxas' shoulder startled the younger boy and he jumped up on automatic as if to protect Demyx. When he saw his brother looking at him and biting his lower lip Roxas relaxed.

"I think we lost him but… just in case…"

"Of course." Cloud nodded. "You guys can come to my place for a bit. I don't want him knowing where you live."

"Thanks," Roxas spoke the words that Demyx wanted to mumble out. When they got out of the café Roxas couldn't hold back a smirk. "Is this your piece of crap?"

Cloud eyed him over the door of the car before they all got in. "It's Zack's. And if he hears you call it a piece of crap he'll butcher you. He loves this car."

"You stole Zack's car?"

"Didn't need to steal it," Cloud murmured, his expression dark. "Asked for the keys."

Roxas' eyes widened when he saw the scowl and faint blush on Cloud's cheeks. "You didn't!" he suddenly screamed out startling Demyx in the back seat. "Did you?"

"I had to," Cloud shrugged. "They didn't seem to mind too much…"

"You interrupted them?"

"I knocked," Cloud clarified and cleared his throat. He remembered how pissed off Zack's expression had been when the older male had opened the door to his apartment. Cloud had seen a shuffle in the back and saw Leon's keys resting on the small table by the door. He had also taken a good moment to admire the older man's body through the thin sheet he had wrapped around his waist.

"That doesn't help your case."

"I needed a car, can't drive you both on my bike," Cloud sighed when they got into the underground garage of his own building.

"I'll call Sora and tell him I'm staying over tonight." Roxas sighed softly and looked at Demyx in the back seat. "Wanna call Axel and tell him where you are? He can come pick you up when he's done work or Cloud can drive you back when you're safe."

After a moment of silence Cloud added in. "Or you can just stay the night…"

"Please."

"For sure," Cloud smiled in the rear-view mirror. "If I ask the guys I can find a place for Axel to stay too if you want."

Demyx relaxed suddenly and nodded as a response. The three got into the elevator and got out on Cloud's floor.

"Everything okay?" the worried voice surprised all three and Cloud looked up with surprise. Standing in front of his apartment door was Leon while Zack leaned against the wall with one foot up and arms crossed over his chest.

"Yea… sorry…" a visible flush was on the older blonde's cheeks as he opened the apartment door and led them all inside.

"Hey," Roxas smiled at the two. Zack ruffled his hair in a way that he knew greatly annoyed the younger Strife sibling, although he knew it also annoyed Cloud, and turned to Demyx. "I'm Zack. This anti-social prick is Leon," he pointed to the brunette who just huffed and followed Cloud deeper into the small bachelor pad.

"Demyx," the boy squeaked out with a smile.

"They are both staying over?" Leon asked and Cloud nodded.

"Another of their friends is coming too."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Cloud looked up across the room to Demyx. The younger man was nervous for sure and was sticking close to Roxas. He noticed how his brother kept a small perimeter around the scared man and smiled softly at them. "Yea… just a tussle in their apartment building."

Leon raised an eyebrow and Zack voiced his thoughts. "You're lying."

"Then you should take the hint and not ask any more questions." Cloud answered back with a small smile.

"Look at the monster you've turned him into!" Zack screamed at Leon suddenly and the brunette just grinned and shrugged.

"You want to stay at my place, there's not gonna be enough room for four of you here, this apartment is meant for one."

"It's just one night."

"You have one bed and two chairs. I'm pretty sure four grown men aren't gonna fit."

"Hear that, shrimp?" Zack grinned at Roxas. "You're a grown man." A punch on the shoulder is all he got as a response. "Ouch! Cloud!" a whiny tone came from the older male. "Your brother hit me!"

"You probably deserved it," Cloud responded.

"They're ganging up on me, Leon! Save me!"

"Shut up."

Zack turned to Demyx as his final resort.

"Don't look at me!" the musician held up his hands in defence.

"Yea, yea… so… Roxy's coming to my place and you're going to Leon's," Zack spoke suddenly surprising all the others. "Only thing is I got work early tomorrow."

"I have an early class," Roxas smiled, understanding where Zack was coming from and immediately taking his side. "You can give me a ride."

"Sure, shrimp," Zack grinned and pulled away from the next punch aimed at him.

"You alright with that?" Leon was the first to ask, facing Cloud where the older blonde seemed to shuffle slightly.

"Sure…" he shrugged but his blue eyes remained on the floor.

"Thank you," Demyx was the first to break the silence and Cloud's gaze shot up.

"Of course," he spoke in a warm tone and a smile graced his lips that made Leon's eyes widen and Zack step back. "Come with me," Cloud held out his hand and the younger man followed without question into the bathroom.

"Maybe… the other friend should be with Leon…" Zack voiced with a small question in his voice and faced Roxas.

The younger Strife brother raised an eyebrow. "You think they're involved?" he was blunt and to the point and Zack looked away with a sheepish expression. "Demyx is my neighbour. The other guy coming is his roommate. He's been having some problems back at our place and Cloud understands."

Enough said.

Zack's eyes widened slightly. "Is he—"

"Don't ask. You know I hate lying to you but I will," Roxas glared at the older male.

"Sure…"

Cloud exited the bathroom a moment later, went through his closet, and returned to drop off some clothes. When he got out they all heard the water running and relaxed around the small apartment.

A few hours later, the five them bunched in front of the small TV Cloud had buried in some corner of his room, Demyx's cell phone rang. The musician watched as Roxas picked it up and gave Axel directions to get to their place including floor and room number.

In another half an hour there was a knock on the door. As soon as Axel walked in he ignored all others in the room and swept up Demyx into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… thank you for not rushing off work."

"I should have…" Axel responded with a low growl.

"It's okay… Roxas took care of it." Axel looked over his shoulder at his neighbour and smiled softly with a soft 'thank you' leaving his lips.

"Alright!" Zack stood up suddenly. "Roxy and I are going to sleep… early morning…" Zack grinned at Axel. "Have a good night you guys," he said goodbye to Demyx, clapped Cloud's shoulder and gave Leon a look that had the brunette scoffing.

When he turned to grab Roxas the younger Strife brother groaned.

"Zack," Cloud called him back just as the door opened. "You touch my brother and I'll hang you with your intestines."

Zack just laughed but nodded. Roxas grinned widely and looked up at Zack with a look that screamed 'I win', before adding in. "Which means no more sex jokes or teaching me how to masturbate."

Zack's laughter and Roxas' grin were the only reason Cloud didn't jump the older man then and there. Leon shook his head and watched the two leave.

"Come up to my place when everything's cleared out here," he explained and smiled lightly at Axel and Demyx before leaving. After Cloud cleared up everything he did as instructed, leaving the spare key with the two younger men and joined his friend to his own apartment.

* * *

tbc  
please read and review

i hope people are still enjoying this and sorry that this chapter is a bit of a filler XD  
also... if interested in Riku x Sora coupling, please read _Sulphur and Cigarettes _in my profile... that one means a lot to me and I want to know people's opinoins of it, please  
thank you

.sye


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. If anybody is interested to be a beta, PM me.  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Pairings:** Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Hayner, Paine x Rikku, Larxene x Marluxia, Leon x Zack x Cloud, Cloud x Sephiroth, Riku x Sora, Demyx x ???, Xion x Axel, Tidus x Yuna, Baralai x Gippal... and some more... i know it seems like a lot of couples but... not all of them are happening at the same time... O.o

* * *

**In a GrAy World  
Chapter 09 – Coming Out**

"What she's doing isn't fair," Naminé spoke with a professional tone. "She is making you chose between your girlfriend and your best friend. That's not fair and she should know that."

"Yea… but the way she said it, it also seemed as if she wanted us to break up so I could be with someone else," Sora explained with a shake of his head. Then he replayed the entire conversation that had happened over a month ago with his now ex-girlfriend.

Naminé was quiet for just a moment before she nodded. "This… Riku… does he have feelings towards you?"

"What? No! He's not gay."

"Being gay or not has nothing to do with this…" she explained then eyed the boy warily. "You are not homophobe, are you?"

"No! No. My cousin's gay… been in a few relationships too."

"Roxas?"

"His older brother," Sora explained and grinned sheepishly. "I keep on forgetting we met through Roxas."

Naminé laughed softly and nodded. "Me too. But you're fine with the homosexual community?"

"Hey… as long as I don't get any guys in g-strings dancing in my face or anybody hitting on me, I don't mind them," they both smiled at that and nodded.

"So are you sure he doesn't like you?"

"I told you… he's not gay…"

Sora looked up from his conversation when he heard the apartment door open and watched as Roxas walked into the small apartment. "Hey Roxy."

"You know I hate that name," came the response as a greeting, a cold tone in the younger man's voice. Then he saw who was sitting at their small dining table and smiled. "Hello Naminé."

"Hey," she waved lightly, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Thought you weren't gonna be home till later. Clubbing with the guys."

"Don't want to talk about it. I've got some school work then I'm turning in for the night. Have a good night you guys," he called to them both and walked into his own room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Is everything alright?" Naminé asked softly and eyed the older cousin worriedly.

"It's alright. When he gets like this he gets really pissed off if I bug him."

"Hmm…" the let the subject drop although glanced at the closed door one more time. "So… how do you feel towards Riku?" she asked softly.

Sora winced. He had hoped that with Roxas' appearance the conversation would be directed away from what they were talking about.

"Well… I'm glad to have my best friend back… but… I mean— he's not gay anyway…" he kept on interrupting himself.

"How do you know?"

"Well… have you seen him?" the young girl shook her head. "Well… he's like… sex on legs! He can have any girls he wants! Why would he go for a guy? Why would he go for me?"

"Sex on legs?"

Sora blushed up to his ears at Naminé's arched brow.

"Well… he sort of… you know…"

A fast and loud knock on the door kept Sora from answering and he let his blush die out as he went to answer.

"Is Roxas back?" Demyx asked quickly.

"Yea… why?" the musician pushed past Sora quickly with a soft apology and never noticed Naminé as he went straight for Roxas' door. He knocked gently on it, spoke a few hurried words and opened the door, stepping inside.

"Is everything alright?" Naminé asked one more time stepping up behind Sora.

"I… don't know…" Sora was wary this time.

Just as he was about to close the door it opened a bit further. "Hey Sora, are Roxas and Demyx here?" The brunette nodded and pointed down the hall. Riku walked quickly in and as Demyx had knocked softly on the door before entering.

"Wow…" Naminé spoke this time.

"Told you… sex on legs."

"That's Riku?" her eyes widened dramatically.

"Yea… he's a year older than us, lives right across the hall."

"I know his brother," Sora's eyes narrowed a moment as he thought of the first brother that came to mind. "He and Kajad look so alike it's kind of scary."

"Err… yea…" Sora then remembered Riku's other brothers and recalled the one that was barely a year older than Riku. "How do you know him?"

"He goes to school here as well. We have the same psychology tutorial," she explained and smiled softly. "And yea… he _is_ sex on legs," she smiled softly.

"Told you!"

After Sora checked down the hall he closed the door but kept it unlocked. There was talking coming from Roxas' room sometimes yelling and Sora was sure that at least one thing was broken in there now.

Something was wrong with his cousin.

"I'm really sorry, can you hold on one second?" Sora asked with a sheepish grin.

"No." Naminé shot back immediately. "I'm coming with."

Sora knocked softly on the door and opened it a moment later, walking in with Naminé on his heels. "Everything alright here?" he asked as he looked at the three men.

Demyx was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and Riku and Roxas looked ready to kill each other, glaring daggers from across the small room. Whatever truce and friendship the two had formed since the cousins had moved into the apartment had seemed to dissolve within the room between the two that very moment.

"Yes!" Roxas hissed out low. "Everybody get the fuck out! I have school work."

"Oh shut it! It's Friday, you'll have time over the weekend," Riku yelled back suddenly with a glare. "You had no right to do that!"

"Are you sure you wanna talk about it now?" Roxas dared with a cold voice and glanced at both Sora and Naminé for a moment before giving Riku a pointed look.

The silverette's eyes widened a moment before they narrowed and he uncrossed his arms from his chest. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Because after all… isn't that why—"

"You are aware that you insulted everyone there _except_ Axel, right?" Demyx voiced softly from the bed and eyed the youngest man with a pitying expression. "You know most of us were gay and yet you still called us fags."

Sora found it strange that their conversation had seemed to be steering in a similar direction as his and Naminé's before he realized what he heard. _Most of us._ Meaning at least one person in this room was included in that tag, meaning _most_ of the guys that had gone out tonight were gay.

He already knew Marluxia was bisexual and had a girlfriend, he knew about Demyx's abusive relationship but always thought it was a one-time thing for the musician. Since Axel was the only one not insulted then that took the redhead out of the equation, and that left Zexion, the lesbians, Paine's male friend named Baralai, and… _Riku_.

Sora's eyes widened a fraction. And Roxas.

For a moment Roxas' expression fell as he watched the musician shake his head. He closed his eyes tightly, bit his bottom lip and made a tight fist with his right hand. "Fuck." He suddenly spat out, startling Demyx who jumped lightly. "I'm sorry, okay!?" he almost screamed at them. "I _am_ sorry, Demyx," he faced the musician and came closer, kneeling in front of him. "I just—"

"I didn't know she was gonna be there, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Demyx," Riku sighed heavily and shook his head. "But still, Roxas… you're pinning after a straight guy, it's—"

"What?!" Sora's surprised call startled the other three men and they finally seemed to remember the brunette standing at the door with the shy girl hiding behind him. "Roxas you're…" so Roxas was part of the '_us_'?

"Sora… don't…" Naminé was the one to call softly and she held his hand back. The brunette turned to her and she kept his eyes locked with her own before she smiled softly. "Do you mind getting us some coffee, we all need it?" the brunette followed her instructions and quietly left the room as if in shock.

"Shit!" Roxas swore.

"Fuck," Riku answered. "I'm really sorry Roxas, I didn't mean to—" he walked towards the younger man but stepped back with the impact of the punch that split his lip open. "I'm sorry! Okay!"

"Yea… I know you are!" Roxas yelled back and punched again, getting another solid hit after two tries on the other's temple.

"Stop it!" Demyx yelled, trying to calm the other two without getting involved while he slowly retreated back into his shell. Naminé noticed the distressed musician immediately and when Roxas succeeded in pinning down the older male, she walked around and grabbed Demyx's arm.

She dragged him out of the room and to the kitchen. "Those two are fighting, I suggest you stop them." She spoke softly to Sora.

The brunette was there in record time and his voice was heard as he tried to disengage the two.

"Both of you! Stop it right now! I swear I will sick Cloud on you if you don't stop now!" Sora threatened and the other two seemed to calm for a moment.

"You know he's gay too… if you didn't then maybe _Riku_ should tell you," Roxas growled out and if it wasn't for his cousin standing in the way he would have jumped Riku once more.

"Cloud told us when he was in grade eight!" Sora growled out at his cousin. "_You_ however had _no right_ to keep such a life-changing fact from me!" the brunette's eyes were watering. "_Why_ would you hide it, Roxy? You think I'd shun you?"

"Hey… I'm not the only fag in the room that kept it a secret."

Sora froze.

Naminé was out in the kitchen with Demyx, mixing a shot of the coffee with some milk and a lot of sugar for the musician. "I'm Naminé by the way."

"Demyx… I'm their neighbour," the musician smiled sheepishly as he looked the small girl over. "You Sora's girlfriend?"

"No, no… just a friend. Every guy needs a girl friend to help him out," she smiled softly and Demyx nodded to himself, once more looking the small girl over.

"If it's a friend like you, I'm sure no guy would mind."

"And I swear I just heard you say that you were gay," Naminé laughed softly as she pushed the warm cup into his hands.

Demyx rolled his eyes, "tche… if I hadn't let _that one_ slip I may have stood a chance, eh?" the gentle smile that was on his lips was immediately answered by the small girl.

"You _may_ have." The two laughed softly for a moment and watched the three friends walk back into the kitchen. "I think this is the part what you all sit down and talk this over like grown men," Naminé smiled softly as she set up cups around the small dining table for all of them.

Long moments of silence trickled by where Roxas and Riku were glaring at each other across the small table and if it weren't for Roxas sitting between them they would have probably killed one another already. Sora was in shock still and staring down into his mug of coffee. Naminé was sitting across from him, one of her hands reached out and resting atop his while her eyes shot up between all men on the table, while Demyx seemed ready to jump into his own mug to hide.

"So…" she decided to open the conversation and pulled her hand back, gently tapping Sora's fingers when his hand reached out to follow hers. "Are you okay Sora?"

"No." The brunette immediately answered and both Roxas and Riku looked at the boy. "I just found out in less then five minutes that the two most important people in my life were gay and didn't tell me," he glared at each of them in turn before glaring down at his coffee cup.

"For your information, I'm not gay," Roxas decided to clarify with a snobbish attitude.

"Yes, because liking it up the ass doesn't exactly make you gay," Riku spat back with venom.

"Since you haven't gotten any in a while I guess that doesn't make you gay anymore, eh?" Roxas shot back with just as much venom lacing his own words.

"Shut up!" Sora called out. "How long?" he looked at Riku first then at Roxas and kept his eyes trained on his cousin.

"I don't know… never gotten it up the ass to find out," he glared past the brunette to Riku. Then a loud slap filled the silence of the room and broke the tension between Roxas and Riku so a new wave can settle between the cousins.

"How long?" Sora glared hard at the blonde.

"As I said, I don't know," Roxas growled out holding his burning cheek. "Didn't think to remember the date that I found out I find other guys hot. Excuse me."

"Don't give me that attitude!" Sora growled right back and for everybody's surprise Roxas backed down from the challenge and looked away. "Riku?" he turned to his best friend.

The silverette shrugged softly. "Sometime around grade eleven," he shrugged again and looked down at his own coffee.

"So almost three years?" Sora seemed hurt more than surprised. He then looked back at Roxas. "How long?"

"A few years? Beginning of puberty? I don't know… I'm interested in both genders…" Roxas shrugged once more but at least the attitude was gone from his voice.

"Roxas…"

"Sora," Naminé held back the brunette.

"He's not lying," Demyx shrugged. "I don't know when I realized I liked guys either. I remember when I started hating girls," he looked at Naminé with a soft smile, "no offence. But that was a pretty traumatic event… I'm sure not everybody's coming out was that bad."

Sora nodded softly. "So… who else on the floor is either gay or bi?"

"You're kidding right?" Demyx raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "So far only _straight_ people on the floor are yourself and Axel."

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously?" Demyx nodded and when Sora looked to Riku the silverette shrugged softly, eyes never rising to meet his friends. "Tidus and Yuna?"

"Yuna used to go out with Rikku before they met Paine," Demyx spoke softly. "Tidus had this happening for the longest time with some guy… but they figured later it was idol-worship rather than love."

Sora's eyes widened. "Marluxia and Larxene?"

"You're kidding right?" Roxas scoffed this time. "Marluxia?"

"Yea…"

"He has _pink_ hair."

"So… I think it looks very manly on him." Sora explained and then noticed the weird stares. "Hey, hey… he _is_ going out with Larxene and their relationship is far from flowers and rainbows."

"Not his fault. Larxene is the daughter of a Mistress of a lesbian S&M house." When Riku said this even Demyx looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope… she dragged me there one day to show me… I'm really glad it was for women only," Riku shuddered at the memory and finally took up his coffee to drink it.

"Well what about—" a knock on the door interrupted Sora's next question. "It's open!" he called out and all that could see the door from their position faced it to watch Axel walk through it with a young girl attached to his hip.

"Hey guys. You sure left the club in a hurry," he drawled out with a roll of his eyes and walked further in.

"Wait a second…" Sora stopped and held a held up, freezing the redhead in mid-step. He ran the entire conversation through his head and remembered the first words that had led to this. Roxas was pinning after a straight guy. Axel and Sora were the only straight guys on the floor. Sora and Roxas were cousins and Roxas returned quickly after a night out with Axel.

Sora looked at his cousin with wide eyes. Roxas' own widened in contrast and he shook his head, his lips forming threats that never sounded out into the still air.

"Seriously?" was all Sora asked before Roxas dropped his head with a heavy 'thump' on the table. Naminé laughed softly, having heard it all as well and having come to the same conclusion earlier. Demyx grinned and Riku just shook his head.

"Can I move now?" Axel barely moved his lips as he spoke.

"Yea, yea… sorry. Where are the others?"

"Well… Baralai just came back with Gippal, last I checked Rikku and Paine were burning everyone's eyes off by having dry sex on the dance floor, and Zexion is making sure the girls make it home in one piece." Axel explained then noticed Naminé and Sora. "Sorry… hi… I'm Axel," he smiled at Naminé.

"I figured, heard a lot about you," the small blonde smiled softly then turned to the small girl still attached to Axel.

"This is my girlfriend, Xion," the girl was shorter than Roxas even with short black hair and bright blue eyes.

Roxas kept his head down. Sora greeted the girl with a wide smile and Naminé nodded softly.

"So… what happened?" Axel asked as he looked around the group.

"You just missed all the fun," Demyx shook his head with a smile and faced Naminé. The petite blonde giggled softly and Demyx winked at her.

Axel watched the display with hidden amusement then looked at the group. "Sure then… I'm gonna take Xion home and I'll be back after that… don't open the tequila without me!" Axel called as he started walking to the door. "I just _know_ Roxas won't leave me any." The door closed.

Roxas banged his head a few more times against the table.

"I'm sorry Roxas, as I said… I didn't know he'd bring her." Demyx apologized softly.

"It's alright," Roxas took a deep breath and straightened his form. "He doesn't need to know I like him…" he eyed Riku as he said this and an unspoken promise passed between the two.

Sora turned back to them and smiled softly. "So… I say we follow Axel's suggestion… do you want to stay for drinks, Nami?"

The petite blonde looked at Sora with a soft smile, then as Roxas banged his head a few more times against the table, at Riku who rolled his eyes, then finally settled on Demyx who was hiding behind his mug of sugar and caffeine. "Sure… just let me make a call… would it be okay for me to sleep over?"

Both Sora and Riku eyed her warily. "Erm… take this as a compliment… I can't sleep in the same room as you," the brunette grinned sheepishly and Namine blushes.

Roxas shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm planning on passing out or dying from alcohol poisoning tonight."

Demyx smiled softly. "I don't mind as long as you don't."

"Thank you." She took out her cell phone and turned with her side to the group to get some privacy as she spoke to her mother on the phone.

"So… what am I cooking?" Riku got up from his seat once Naminé was off the phone.

* * *

tbc  
please read and review  
reviews inspire me to write more... kinda the reason why this chappy was a little later than usual... O.o

thank you for reading!  
.sye


	10. Chapter 10: Morning After Pill

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. If anybody is interested to be a beta, PM me.  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Pairings:** Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Hayner, Paine x Rikku, Larxene x Marluxia, Leon x Zack x Cloud, Cloud x Sephiroth, Riku x Sora, Demyx x ???, Xion x Axel, Tidus x Yuna, Baralai x Gippal... and some more... I know it seems like a lot of couples but... not all of them are happening at the same time... O.o  
**Note: **Because **A Scribble-chan** was the first to review the previous chapter I shall satisfy her curiousity from her review! Meet Vaan's boyfriend! Please enjoy the read!

* * *

**In a GrAy World  
Chapter 10 – Morning After Pill**

The rest of the night passed in a drunken stupor where Naminé had to help Roxas to his bed while Demyx was literally dragging Axel across the ground to the couch in the cousin's apartment. When Roxas started drinking heavily the redhead had taken up the unspoken challenge and the two had finished almost everything off themselves.

Sora had fallen asleep on the ground but when Naminé walked out of Roxas' room after putting him in bed the brunette grinned, hugged her tightly, planted a non-too-chaste kiss on her lips before going off to bed himself.

Riku had dozed off in the bathroom, having decided to drown out the same sorrows that Roxas had been working on killing off with alcohol, and after he disappeared nobody had noticed the quiet man missing.

"Are you drunk?" Demyx asked with a slight slur and started glaring at his drooping fringe before his eyes focused on Naminé.

"Buzzed…" the small girl smiled softly. "Shall we leave them here?"

Demyx nodded, his head appearing as if it would fall off with the action. "They'll get their bearings when they wake up." He led her to the door.

After locking the door from the inside and closing it the two made their way to the neighbouring apartment. "Hold it!" Demyx said as soon as Naminé closed the front door behind her. The musician turned around, looked the petite girl over carefully with a raised eyebrow before leaning forward suddenly.

"You going out with Sora?" the girl blushed at how close Demyx was to her. The musician had completely abandoned any sense of boundaries and was invading Naminé's personal bubble as if he belonged in it, pinning the girl against the front door with his presence.

"I already said no earlier… remember?"

Demyx grinned lightly, the smell of alcohol wafting between them from his lips although Naminé didn't notice it. It was when his lips connected with hers in a chaste and sweet kiss that the girl's eyes widened.

Demyx pulled back with that goofy grin on his lips and walked to Axel's room. "I'll sleep in his room cuz I swear he throws bombs in here… feel free to invade mine," he pointed behind him to the other door and disappeared in the redhead's room.

Naminé remained standing for a moment longer in complete shock before pulling herself together and entering Demyx's room. The theme of water and music was mixed into everything within the small room and the blonde girl was walking around looking everything over for about an hour before she decided she was tired and needed to sleep.

When morning came Naminé was out of the apartment quietly, careful not to wake Demyx but leaving the musician a small note of thanks on his bed. She dropped by the cousins' apartment, knocking gently and surprised that Sora answered.

The boy blushed a few different shades of red as soon as he saw who was at the door and stammered out a few apologies, all of which were interrupted or cut short by the petite blonde.

"How's Roxas?" she whispered softly.

"Passed out," Sora grinned and shook his head. "I'll tell him to give you a call."

Naminé smiled softly and decided to keep the awake man some company before they would all go out for breakfast.

Riku walked out of the bathroom with a yawn a moment later.

"Did you sleep in there?" Sora asked suddenly and the silverette shook his head with a smile.

"I was on the couch."

Sora looked towards the only couch in the apartment and noticed Axel half draped over one arm rest with his long legs hanging off. He raised an eyebrow and eyed Riku again.

"Somebody decided to dump Axel on me before checking if the couch was occupied or not…" Riku explained and covered another yawn. "Breakfast?"

"We were talking earlier of going out for something." Naminé explained.

"Go out? Common… what do you want, I'll make it."

Naminé eyed the older boy and smiled softly. His silver hair was slightly tussled from sleep but it still looked like he had run his fingers through it to comb it quickly. His face was washed and his eyes were glowing in the dim morning.

Sora started making the usual list he was used to by now. "Roxas always wants French-toast when he's hung over, Axel wants black coffee but Demyx usually gets him to eat scrambled eggs with him. Demyx likes his eggs slightly on the burnt side with mozzarella cheese while cooking and crispy bacon if available. I want the English muffins that you could make with cheddar cheese and you yourself like pancakes in the morning but usually end up making an extra portion of either French toast or English muffins."

Naminé watched the brunette as he finally finished speaking, blurry blue eyes still looking at Riku as the brunette stopped talking.

"What would you like?" Riku asked the girl with an amusing glint in his eyes and a smile on his perfect lips.

"Anything that doesn't have cheese," she smiled softly at the claim.

"Alright." Riku turned towards the fridge in the kitchen and after taking out as much of the needed ingredients as available he left the apartment claiming he would return. A few moment later he came back with a different shirt on, a pan in one hand, a new carton of eggs in the other and an opened pack of bacon.

Within seconds the kitchen was buzzing and smelling with the different foods that the silverette was making all at the same time. The first time the microwave beeped Roxas wandered out of his room and dropped onto the dining room table.

Naminé placed a mug of coffee before the grumbling blonde. When Demyx wandered his way into their apartment it was already nearing noon and Roxas was on his second piece of French-toast. When Axel roused Demyx was already fully awake and talking animatedly with Naminé, having completely forgotten the previous night.

A knock came on their door just as Riku was finishing up with his own breakfast and two new people came into the room.

"Riku! You promised Saturday mornings were our mornings for breakfast!" Vaan whined as he circled into the room and planted himself on the older man's back. "I want some of those thin pancakes you make… we already got fruits from the store this morning."

The other man with Vaan held up a small grocery bag and deposited it on the kitchen counter.

"Hi!" Vaan screamed at the others when Riku moved him and ignored their pounding heads in favour of introducing himself to Naminé and showing off the other man to the group. "This is Llyud," he pointed to the redhead and grinned widely. "My boyfriend."

"We've already met him," Riku sighed heavily from behind the redhead.

"Not everyone," the redhead looked over his shoulder at Riku. He grinned at the silverette suddenly and Riku's expression darkened considerably.

"What was that?" Sora whispered to Vaan as the two elder men glared at each other.

"Riku gets pissed easily that Llyud is older than him."

"He's older!?" Sora jumped back with startled wide eyes.

Vaan laughed. "Yea… he's twenty…"

"Seriously?" he looked the redhead over. "Doesn't look it!"

"That's why Riku's pissed," Vaan clarified and grinned. As soon as his lips parted to explain it they shut quickly when his boyfriend called his name in a sweet, sing-song voice. That meant that he was in trouble unless he obeyed. So he obeyed.

The rest of the morning passed in quiet chatter. Nobody mentioned the events of the previous night that had led to the last-minute drinking party.

* * * * *

"Is everything alright with your brother's friend?" Zack asked when Cloud entered the break room in the back of the shop.

"Yea… thanks again," Cloud nodded, thinking of the incident over a week ago.

Shortly after Cloud had washed up Leon came in the back. "Zack, boss wants to see you about that Ford you let out the other day."

"Shit… I knew there was something wrong with it," the oldest of the three growled, put his food down and walked out.

Leon looked at Cloud. "Everything okay?" he pulled the tie from his hair and let the brown locks hang before he pulled them all back and retied his hair.

"Yea…" Cloud muttered softly and kept his gaze turned away. He grabbed his book and sat down to read it. Leon remained a moment longer and only after Cloud turned his first page did the brunette leave.

Cloud let out a shaky breath once he had counted to ten after the older man had left.

* * * * *

"I have a problem."

Axel looked up from the glass he was washing to face one of the two owners of the bar where he worked. The man was in his mid thirties and had short-cropped, pale blonde hair and a neat goatee. His ears were pierced and his icy blue eyes shone with youthful life. A grin was always on his lips when there wasn't a drink between them.

"I know you do." The redhead replied with a smirk. He liked his bosses.

"I have a problem too!" the other one sighed as he dropped down into the seat beside his co-manager. "What's my problem, Lux?" he nudged the man beside him with a cocky grin. Unlike his companion the second man had long black hair tied on a low ponytail and streaked white. He had an eye-patch covering one eye and a scar running down the opposite side of his face. He also joked that he had gotten them in one of the Worlds Wars however he was actually a year younger than his companion.

"Our problem, you idiotic member of an un-proportionally stupid nation, is that one of our best bartenders has had to run out on us in the midst of a busy crowd for no damn apparent reason." Luxord spoke with an obvious British accent and a wave of one hand before he grabbed a pack of cards from his pocket and started shuffling them.

"That's a problem?" Xigbar smirked at his British friend and turned his one eye to Axel. "Is that a problem?" his smirk widened as Axel hid his eyes in shame. "Gimme a shot of whiskey."

"Make that two," Luxord grumbled out. "So, Axel… what do you want us to do about this?" his icy blue eyes glowing. "My son is old enough to work here if I need to replace you."

"I'm sorry, sir," Axel lowered his eyes and gave them the two glasses of whiskey. The bar wasn't open yet, Luxord had decided to delay the opening tonight due to the pocket tournament that was on live television at the moment which would be followed by their own pocket tournament at the bar.

"Yea, I know," Luxord waved his hand and put all the cards in one hand so he could grab his drink.

"I don't like your son," Xigbar growled out suddenly right before he halved his drink and licking his lips. "He's a cocky bastard and a half, ain't he too young anyway?"

"He just turned nineteen a month ago. You were the one that hosted his party," Luxord sighed as he thought of the man that was his child. "And he _is_ a cocky bastard. That doesn't mean he can't bartend."

"Still don't like 'im," the other finished his drink and put his glass down, his hand still around it. Axel refilled the drink almost immediately.

Luxord repeated the statement in a quiet murmur and mocking tone before halving his own drink. "So, Axel… what's happening, boy?"

The redhead ducked his head again. "We won't tell no one," Xigbar assured the redhead and took smaller drinks from his glass this time.

"Demyx's been having problems," Axel sighed and refilled Luxord's glass when it dropped on the bar. The two older men remained quiet. Luxord had known Demyx since the boy was young because Demyx's father had been a mentor of his. That was also how he had met Axel and learned that the pyromaniac was good for something other than making things burn. Although that trick still amused him when customers complained that the bar had caught on fire.

Xigbar had known both of them through Luxord however the hyper-active and always happy blonde musician had grown on him. He had grown on him so much so that Xigbar had almost threatened one of his old buds from school, a producer for solo artists now, to listen to the boy at least once. Xaldin had gotten the boy on the radio within a week of hearing his music.

"Everything okay?"

"Who needs their ass kicked?"

Both men asked at once around their drinks before dropping them simultaneously onto the bar to be filled. Axel was quick to follow the order and refilled them with practiced ease.

"Remember that guy that Demyx brought in here once?" Axel sighed softly. "And you know he's gonna kill me if he finds out I told you guys?"

"Hey… I promised his dad I'd take care of the stupid brat," Luxord growled around his glass but the insults were pointless since anybody who had seen the elder man protect Demyx knew that he liked him.

"Are you talking about the guy with the—" Xigbar put his drink down so both his hands could go to his head and his fingers turned as if to cup his head then shot out. "Weird hair like that…" he held his hands as if ears.

"Yea… it was all like—" Axel agreed, cupping his own hair and both men were motioning on how they thought the hairstyle had gone.

"Will you two stop looking like damn pansies!?" Luxord growled low in his throat. "Where is the damn bastard so I can kick his ass?"

"Don't know. Seen him only once," Axel shrugged. "He's been stalking Demyx for a bit now."

"Stalking? I thought they were lovers?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

Axel growled low in the back of his throat. "He was beating Dem."

Luxord slammed his glass down a little harder than he should have and his icy eyes narrowed. "Want me to put my boy on it? He can kick anyone's ass."

Axel's green eyes lit up. "What was your boy's name again?" he asked as if just remembering something.

"Seifer."

Axel's grin widened. "I know somebody that's kicked your boy's ass," Axel's eyes twinkled as Luxord stared at him in disbelief. "The thing is about a head and a half shorter than me, blonde spikes to the side, and a temper that burns faster than gunpowder."

"Damn." Both elder men spoke the word with their own native accents.

"So… my boy's already on it," Axel smirked. The bell above the door rang and his smile disappeared. "Bar's closed till—" Cloud was standing at the door with wide eyes and immediately Axel's heart jumped. "No, no, come in…" his green eyes shot to the owners in a plea. "Everything okay?"

"Yea… just… Demyx is at my place again," Cloud explained and looked the two older men warily. "Nothing happened but…"

Axel clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before he hissed low.

"Ya ain't leaving this shift…" Xigbar warned suddenly and finished his drink, rising to stand. "Ya leave now, don't come back unless you're paying."

"Don't worry," Cloud spoke softly. "I'm taking care of him, just thought you should know…"

"Why didn't you give me a call or tell Roxas?"

"Don't know your number," Cloud shrugged. "And Roxas is out. Nobody knows where he is and he's not picking up his phone."

"Is he alright?" Axel's voice had a hint of worry in it.

Cloud nodded slowly. "Let me worry about him."

"You're worrying about Demyx," the redhead pointed out.

"I'm not worrying about him. I'm taking care of him."

Luxord rose from his own seat. "You gonna stay for a drink?"

"I'm driving, so no." Cloud bowed his head, however didn't once move to stand closer to the bar, remaining within the few steps from the door he had taken in. "You know where my place is, feel free to drop by whenever."

Axel nodded again. "You don't mind?"

"I know he needs it. He may stay Sunday too, is that alright?" Axel nodded at the question. "I'll see you then." He bowed his head as a goodbye to the two older men then to Axel himself and left quietly.

The redhead growled low and hunched his frame over so he could bang his head against the bar a few times.

"Are you done?" Luxord asked after a long pause in the beatings.

"Almost." A few more thumps and Xigbar snorted in amusement. "There."

"How's your head?" Xigbar snorted again.

"Forget the head, how's the bar?" Luxord growled and shook his head. "Clean up. We're opening in a bit." Axel followed the instructions without second thought.

Once Luxord had left to get to the back the younger owner leaned up against the bar and asked with a smirk. "Who's Roxas?"

"Why?"

"You seem worried for the kid."

"He's the one that kicked Seifer's boy's ass. That guy's younger brother," he motioned with his head to the door where Cloud had stood moments ago. "No need to be worried for him."

"Ya know… give him a call just in case," the older of the two thrust his chin slightly in a pointed look to Axel's visible cell phone.

The redhead grinned sheepishly and nodded. He dialled the number, waited patiently, then hung up. "Not picking up."

"Hmm." Xigbar turned around to face the open tables.

"I hate you," the young man behind him banged his head against the counter again. "Now I'm gonna wonder all night why he ain't picking up." Xigbar laughed and pushed away.

"When ya care for the kid, ya gotta worry for it."

"Yea, yea…" Axel waved his hand as the other owner disappeared in the back. While waiting for his first customers of the night Axel thought of Roxas. He liked the kid and definitely didn't want anything bad to happen to him. So yea… he cared for him. A lot.

* * *

This chapter is for:

**A Scribble-chan **– because she wanted to know who Vaan's boyfriend is… and who doesn't like baralai and gippal? Apparently not enough people though cuz not enough stories on them!  
**Ldrmas** – poor rox indeed… awesome laugh too! XD  
**Eskimo680 **– because Axel is straight… although poisoned-inkwell says its all lies  
**Skye hakari **– because it was a double read with the repetition to her sister XD  
**Blood as soft as silk **(awesome name btw) – wanted Sora to finally realize his own feelings… we're getting there… little by little XD  
**Khuronji** – because everybody knows that Sora's got it in him!! Somewhere in that big fluff ball that is his heart XD  
**Siddeeqahfan **– wanted Roxas to deal with not getting what he wants XD  
**Chocola Emo Shizzle **– cuz I managed to confuse ya… sorry, love… hope transition is better on this chapter (same for bookworm412 too)  
**Bookworm412** – just because this made my entire night from her review "And crazy girlfriends who are the spawn of crazy Lez S&M joint will tie their fruity looking boyfriend to the bed for hours on end! ;)"  
**Poisoned-inkwell **– cuz having a genderbender character is just awesome… and cuz apparently its lies that Axel is straight… lol… I will prove you right eventually! XD  
**Sakuraswolf** – because she squealed… I mean common… awesome much? Thank you!  
**Laniskye0548 **– because I got an award!! YAY! THANK YOU!!! =D and because as much as I want Cloud, Leon AND Zack after me, I prefer Reno or Axel… XD  
**Foxyaoi123** – because I'm gonna eventually get a family reunion that's worse than what she has  
**Becauseimthefavourite **– because the word dramarama is just delificicious XD

thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter! =D  
also thanks to everybody who have reviewing before that! =D

tbc  
thank you sooo much for reading and mostly for reviewing  
**as noted above depending on the first review I get for the chapter I will honour that request and answer it… or at least try as long as it goes with the basic storyline…**

please keep reading and reviewing!  
hope you're still enjoying this!  
.sye


	11. Chapter 11: Wild Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o (including the guest character in this chapter)  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. If anybody is interested to be a beta, PM me.  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Pairings:** Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Hayner, Paine x Rikku, Larxene x Marluxia, Leon x Zack x Cloud, Cloud x Sephiroth, Riku x Sora, Demyx x ???, Xion x Axel, Tidus x Yuna, Baralai x Gippal... and some more...  
**Note: **apologize that it was slightly delayed however been having some personal problems… I will try and update the next chapter asap… once again apologizes for them not being edited, I just don't have the time or patience at the moment

* * *

**In a GrAy World  
Chapter 11 – Wild Night**

Cloud shook his head to get his damp spikes jumping again. He had been caught by the rain on his way home from Axel's bar and his bike only helped in getting him into the falling water faster than walking. The bell on the elevator dinged and he got into it quietly, his eyes fixated on the floor. He looked up only long enough to press the button for his floor before lowering his blue eyes again.

The rain was cold and the air conditioning in the building wasn't helping much on keeping him warm so he couldn't restrain some of the shivers that ran down his spine.

The leather of his gloves was making that annoying squeaking sound that he hated so much and his boots were full of water. His usual spikes were drooping slightly and the goggles he had worn had left faint red marks around his eyes.

The elevator door dinged open and he looked up.

"Hello Cloud." The words froze him stiff and if it weren't for the gloved hand that was resting against the metal door and keeping it open with the detector, he was sure that it would have closed before the person before him even registered in his mind.

Then that smile appeared. Cruel and sadistic: the two words that described it perfectly; it and the glint in those beautifully enchanting green eyes.

"Sephiroth."

The grin widened when his name escaped in a warm breath from the shivering blonde.

* * * * *

Axel cursed throughout his entire shift and kept glancing at his phone. He had sent Roxas a text message after his first customer and had tried calling at least five more times. He was getting paranoid and he knew it but the little blonde had grown on him and he didn't want anything to happen to him.

Every time he thought of the blonde nuisance that was his neighbour he couldn't help but let a smile draw itself onto his lips. It was hard not to smile when he thought of the boy. Then he cursed himself softly for forgetting to ask Cloud for his number. The two weren't close but the fact that he was said nuisance's older brother definitely helped him out in these types of situations. Also since Cloud was taking care of Demyx tonight.

When Axel noticed nobody was looking he sneaked a quick text to his roommate. _'Everything okay? Cloud dropped by a while ago, he get caught in the rain?'_

He served his next customer. The phone vibrated once, twice, three times. Axel noticed that Demyx was calling him but he had to ignore the call in favour of serving his customers. It stopped after a moment. A few seconds later it vibrated again and Axel noticed that it was a text message.

He finished serving a customer that gave him no tip and growled as he flipped open the phone.

'_It's good. Cloud's not back yet… I thought he stayed for a drink?'_

Axel frowned. _'At work, can't pick up calls. He left almost as soon as he came, over an hour ago… he should be back by now.'_ Now he felt his gut wrenching at the thought of both of the Strife brothers having gone missing.

"Yo, Ax!" Reno settled himself at the bar with a grin and watched as Axel sent out his message. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, a habit that Axel had picked up from somewhere and had evolved and fed due to the redhead in front of him. "Not good to check yer phone at work, eh? Pass me the cheapest shit you got, no ice."

"Just say the usual," Axel rolled his eyes and ducked under the bar for a moment. He came out with a brown-tinted bottle with no label and poured a yellow liquid into a short glass.

"Uh huh," Reno grinned. "How ya been?"

"Alright…" Axel didn't notice his cell phone vibrate to tell him a new message had been received. He turned away from Reno to help his next customer, took out a new bottle from behind him and handed it over to Luxord who took it to one of the gambling tables, and listened to the argument between Xaldin and Xigbar.

* * * * *

Demyx heard the doorbell and his eyes narrowed. He wandered over to the door and cursed silently that there was no peek-hole. He bit his lip, contemplating on what to do. Cloud would have his own keys, they were with his bike, although it would explain that he lost them as to what took him so long.

After a long pause he called out. "Who is it?"

"It's Naminé."

Demyx smiled softly before he even realized he should be questioning why she was there. He opened the door and smiled down at the petite blonde. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Demyx," she smiled and stepped inside once he let her in. "I was actually looking for Roxas, Sora said he was probably here," she looked deeper into the apartment as if to check for said man.

"Nope, sorry. No one here but me," Demyx grinned sheepishly but the light in his eyes had died out slightly. "Cloud should have been back awhile ago, maybe he knows where Roxas is?"

Naminé nodded softly. "I've tried calling him, so have Sora and Riku, but he's not picking up."

"Come in," Demyx invited the girl further in. "Anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

After a short moment the two seated themselves onto the couch in Cloud's make-shift bedroom and turned towards the TV.

"How did you get here?" Demyx looked over the girl, noting that while she smelled of rain stuck to her she herself was not wet.

"I got a ride here."

"Hmm…"

The two were in silence as thunder clapped outside. Demyx looked at the clock worriedly then at his cell phone. Axel still hadn't replied as to Cloud's whereabouts. He bit his bottom lip and watched out the window instead of the show that was on.

"Are you okay?"

Demyx jumped slightly when Naminé laid a hand onto his arm.

"Yea… sorry… just… worried."

Naminé smiled softly. "For Cloud or for Roxas?"

Demyx nodded at the question. "Both. I'll try and give Cloud a call…" he got up and wandered towards the front door as he put his cell phone to his ear. He paced lightly towards the door then froze.

Naminé rose to join him and stood beside him. He was holding his cell phone in front of him but was looking at the door. After a moment Naminé heard it too. It was a song she hadn't heard before coming from the other side of the door.

They eyed each other. Demyx's phone stopped ringing as it went to voice mail and the song ended. The musician dialled once more and after a few seconds the song started again.

"I'll check," Naminé smiled softly and opened the door.

Lying on the ground of the hall and positioned perfectly centred in front of the door was a small black cell phone. The LCD screen revealed Demyx's name as the musician was calling it.

"That wasn't here when I came in," Naminé eyed the small contraption before dropping to pick it up. Demyx looked both ways down the hall and felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Nami… get back in," his eyes were watering in fear as another unstoppable shiver ran through his body. He grabbed her hand and yanked her into the apartment almost roughly. Demyx slammed the door closed and quickly locked it.

"Is everything okay?" the girl looked worried as she held the cell phone and watched Demyx fiddle with the single chain on the door to try and lock it.

"No… no, no, no…" the musician kept repeating, his hands trembling as the worst thoughts imaginable passed through his head. What if they had been followed? What if Demyx's ex had gotten a hold of Cloud? What if this was just a game? He answered all of those questions aloud with muttered 'no's.

"Shh…" Naminé's hand rested atop his as he fiddled with the chain. Her small body was right behind his and when he turned his head to look down he noticed her gentle smile right beside him. "Relax." His hand moved out of the way and her own fingers easily placed the chain in its holder.

His hand ran down her bare arm and he turned towards her. Naminé's smile only widened softly and her arms encircled the musician when he dropped his head. "Shh… relax, everything will be okay," she whispered softly when his head buried in her neck. Her fingers ran through his hair and the smile remained on her lips.

"Come on, let's go sit down."

The two made their way to the couch and Naminé sat down at the end while Demyx curled to lye down, his head in her lap and his hair stroked by the girl's soft fingers.

It was a few hours later that Naminé moved to turn off the TV and Demyx shifted from his sleep. "Shh… sleep…" she hushed him softly but the musician only pulled her back towards him.

That was how the two ended up curled onto the small couch with Demyx's head pillow on the girl's stomach and his arms wrapped around her waist, his legs twisted uncomfortable to rest on one arm rest while Naminé's upper body rested on the other, her head dropped to the back of the couch.

* * * * *

When morning arrived Sora found himself jumping up at his awakening. There was pounding on his door and it took him only a moment longer than usual to realize that the door wouldn't open itself or send the person away.

"Coming!" he called and searched the floor of his room to grab a shirt.

"You and I need to talk. Now!" Kairi spoke with a glare as soon as Sora opened the door.

"Good morning to you too," the brunette yawned out but let the woman into his apartment. He looked down both ways of the hall, smirking when he thought that she'd woken up at least one of the couples, and pulled back into the apartment.

"Is everything okay?" he wondered idly why Roxas hadn't gotten up to get it. His cousin was a much lighter sleeper than him.

"You haven't given me an answer." Kairi explained with a sigh as she paced in the open space of the living room.

"You haven't asked me a question," Sora replied with a light glare towards the woman and made his way into the kitchen. "Coffee?" a knock came on his door. "It's unlocked, Riku." The silverette walked into the apartment.

"Hey Kairi," he seemed completely caught off guard with the girl there and watched as Sora walked out of the kitchen with arms crossed over his chest. "Guess we're skipping breakfast today?"

"No way," Sora grumbled lightly and looked back to Kairi before turning his eyes to Riku. "And honestly, stop knocking."

"No way," Riku mimicked his friend perfectly. "Don't want to be walking in on anything," he grinned in Kairi's direction and that was when he noticed the tension in the young woman. "How are you doing Kairi?"

"I'm good, and yourself?" she ground out between clenched teeth, glaring at both men in turn.

"Hungry," Riku ignored the look.

"I'm just gonna jump in the shower for a bit," Sora announced and covered another yawn before he made his way to his room. He grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

After a few moments a pleasant aroma wafted from the kitchen and Kairi made her way to the entrance way to see Riku cooking at the stove.

"You want breakfast?" he asked over his shoulder. "It's eggs but I can make anything you want."

"No thank you, I'll be leaving in a bit," she replied with a slight growl in her voice.

"So why are you here? If I may ask. You haven't visited in a while and from what I've seen Sora hasn't been to your place recently."

"We broke up." She watched him with concealed interest as the news struck the older male.

"R-really?" Riku regained himself almost immediately. "I'm sorry for that, what happened?"

"Different interests." She kept eyeing him cautiously. She noticed the slight tension in his shoulders that was revealed down the muscles of his back. It was clearly visible through the tight wife-beater the silverette was wearing and she enjoyed the view of her muscled friend.

"Hmmm… so it was mutual?" he looked over his shoulder at her with a light glare. "No offence, but I don't buy that shit. Sora was depressed as hell ever since reading week ended and he came back. If it wasn't for Nami I don't think he would've gotten out of it."

"Nami?"

Riku nodded and turned back to the pan so he could hide his small smirk. "Yea… she was in Roxas' class but her and Sora got along right away so they started hanging out. Really sweet girl." Riku could almost feel Kairi's growl run through him. "I was afraid that Sora was cheating on you with her, but seeing as how you guys aren't together anymore I guess I don't have to worry."

"Funny man, ain't ya?" Kairi growled low in the back of her throat. "I know you wouldn't allow anything to happen between him and some chick he just met. You're head over heels in love with him!" she screamed out and Riku froze before the stove.

He shook his head lightly, moved the pan and removed the eggs into the two plates settled there with pita wraps already on them. "I don't know what you're talking about," he didn't dare turn around and lie while looking at her.

"Yea, right. You've liked him since we were kids, just realized it was sexual in high school," Kairi scoffed and threw her hands up as if in defeat. "You just wanted him for yourself!"

"Aren't you the one that broke up with him?" Riku growled as he turned around. "And I will _not_ have this conversation with you, not in his apartment!"

"Oh… should I call and make an appointment? I think it would work better than me getting in another accident."

"This is not about you!" Riku screamed at her, his voice jumping out of nowhere and startling the anger from Kairi's face. "This is about _Sora_ and what _he_ needs. If he needs you to get back together, then get back together. But Naminé has done a perfectly fine job at putting him back together. If he needs me as a friend, I will be here as one."

"Does he even know about you?" Kairi's voice was lower than before but the contempt and disgust was not disguised. "Does he know you're _gay_?"

"I thought girls loved gay guys," Riku raised an elegant eyebrow, a hand resting on his hip and cocking it out to the side in the most effeminate manner he could manage.

Kairi growled again. "Or I guess not," Riku continued, "when they are afraid we'll steal their boyfriends."

"Shut up! He is _not_ yours!" she closed her eyes tightly, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. "He is _not_ yours! _I_ gave him the option to choose."

"And that was _your_ mistake." Riku replied with a firm tone.

* * * * *

With the first rays of the sun hitting his eyes Roxas moaned in pain and turned around. The pillow his head was resting on was so comfortable that he only moaned in pleasure as it fitted him perfectly.

"Shut up," a voice near him growled in that tired, morning grouchiness and Roxas nodded to himself.

Before the voice registered and had him jumping about a foot off the bed he was in.

"What the _fuck_ happened?" he almost screeched and then came the pounding headache as if he had been hit over and over with a metal pipe.

"We fucked," the voice answered in that same grouchiness and Roxas looked down at the brown eyes that looked up at him. "Shit… you _are_ a kid," the obvious _male_ occupant of the bed groaned again. "How old are you, kid? That club is twenty-one plus!"

"Eighteen."

"Fuck! I feel like a damn pedophile," the man growled and then Roxas noticed it.

He had long red hair that spilled over his shoulders in a cascade like water. They were a little darker than the colour he liked however they seemed to have done the job.

"Oh my… fuck… we didn't…" Roxas gasped out, clutching the covers tight to his chest.

"Yea… we did," the man groaned and sat up, reaching for a pack of cigarettes by the nightstand and lighting one with ease. "And damn kid… yer fucking wild," a hand reached to his back and touched his shoulder tenderly. Roxas noticed the red welts and grimaced silently.

"Th-that was… that was my first…"

The older male raised an eyebrow at the stutters. "Seriously? Oh shit…" the male mumbled and looked like he was truly sorry for a moment. "Shoulda told me, kid… I didn't go easy on ya."

"It's… it's okay," Roxas mumbled as he turned to get up but a sharp pain shot up his spine and he only ended up landing on the hardwood floor beside the bed. A small whine escaped him when he collided with the floor.

The man was by his side in seconds and helped him back into the bed. "Hope you don't have anywhere ta go today, cuz ya ain't getting out of bed anytime soon," a charming grin was on his lips.

"Name's Renji."

"Roxas," the boy blushed. They hadn't even gotten each other's names the previous night and he clearly remembered calling out a name that had _nothing_ to do with the name that the man held as his own.

He watched the redhead move through the small room and slip into a pair of sweatpants. "Gonna get you some pain killers and food. Don't move." He left the room and Roxas lying alone in the bed.

During the time he was gone the blonde was swearing at himself, brushing his eyelids with the palms of his hands and hoping that it had all been a horrible nightmare. When the door opened again he noticed a tall glass of water beside a plate with toast and a few pills on the tablet the redhead was carrying.

He set it down and gave the toast to the blonde first.

"So… who's Axel?" Roxas choked on his toast and after a bout of coughing and drinking some water he was able to glare up at the grinning redhead. "Hey, hey. No offence but you ain't dating material for me, I used you as much as you used me. So… who is he?"

Roxas was blushing as red as the man's hair. He noticed the black tattoos on his eyebrows that ran down his entire body and his blush only darkened when he remembered licking and kissing those tattoos the previous night. "A redhead with tattoos."

"Hmm…" Renji smirked. "There seems to be ton of us around here…"

* * *

tbc  
thank you sooo much for reading and mostly for reviewing  
**as noted above depending on the first review I get for the chapter I will honour that request and answer it… or at least try as long as it goes with the basic storyline…**

also... renji belongs to bleach... just needed a tattooed redhead in here and decided might as well used once already created rather than introduce an OC  
hope nobody minds =D  
also... will not happen that often so don't get your hopes up if you're hoping for special characters

please keep reading and reviewing!  
hope you're still enjoying this!  
.sye


	12. Chapter 12: Annoying Redheads

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o (including the guest character in this chapter)  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. **CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A BETA!**  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Pairings:** Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Hayner, Paine x Rikku, Larxene x Marluxia, Leon x Zack x Cloud, Cloud x Sephiroth, Riku x Sora, Demyx x ???, Xion x Axel, Tidus x Yuna, Baralai x Gippal... and some more...  
**Note: **I know I promised some Seiner in this chapter but didn't really have any place to put it… sorry… I'll see if I can fit it in the next chapter!

* * *

**In a GrAy World  
Chapter 12 – Annoying Redheads**

"Cloud! Yo Cloud!" the loud yell came with a pounding knocking on the blonde's apartment door.

"Maybe you should just unlock it?" Leon offered with a raised eyebrow as he stared the older man down.

"I did, he's got the chain on," Zack growled and opened the door once more, the small silver chain keeping it from opening too far so he couldn't even slip his hand in to undo it. "He never has the chain on." Zack was becoming worried.

After having no contact with their friend for all of Sunday and the blonde not showing up to work without notice on Monday, the two friends had become curious.

"Who is it?" a groggy voice called from inside and both Zack and Leon froze. _That_ was definitely not Cloud's voice.

"It's Zack man, open up," Zack decided to play along with the imposter. The door closed right in his face, a clicking sounded, and it opened again to reveal a tired Demyx.

"Whoa, kid," Zack looked behind the musician then at the boy himself. "Where's Cloud?"

"I don't know," Demyx murmured and seemed ready to either cry or go back to sleep. "Been waiting for him since Saturday night."

"Shit, seriously?" Zack looked over his shoulder at Leon and the brunette was glaring at the wall right in front of him. "Why didn't you give us a call?"

"I didn't know if I should… and you guys were probably busy… and…"

"What about school?" Leon raised an eyebrow and finally the two elder men entered into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"I haven't gone. Been waiting for Cloud."

The silence stretched between the three. "I tried calling his cell a few times, he didn't pick up."

Demyx pulled towards the couch where he had slept and grabbed the small device. "Couldn't find his charger," he explained and suddenly t he full force of the situation seemed to hit him. He stammered out how the cell phone had been left right in front of the door after a friend of his had come to visit. The friend had obviously left, but Demyx had remained locked down inside the older Strife brother's apartment.

"Do you think it could be?" Leon looked at Zack as the man rummaged around the couch to find the charger.

"I don't think. I really hope it's not." The older of the two sighed heavily and finally found the small device and plugged it in instead of the night light.

"Sorry," Demyx squeaked out. "I should've called somebody. I didn't know who. Axel dropped by to say hi but he had to hurry to work, they have him picking up extra shifts for having skipped out on a few. Nobody has still been able to get in contact with Roxas, Sora's already worried over Roxas, don't want him panicking over Cloud too…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Zack rose up suddenly. "Roxas is gone?"

Demyx nodded stiffly. "He disappeared sometime on Saturday, nobody has been able to get in contact with him ever since."

"Do you think?" Leon was glaring at the wall again, his only outward portrayal that he was worried for the Strife brothers.

"No… Sephiroth's always avoided going near Roxas. Maybe they just went back home?"

"Without a word?" Leon scoffed and shook his head.

"Who knows? They both disappeared on Saturday."

"And Cloud's cell phone?"

Zack shrugged. "Maybe he was in a hurry to leave; his phone was dead so he left it to be charged here?"

"Not inside?"

The banter continued for a few more seconds before Demyx jumped almost a foot into the air when his own cell phone rang. He picked it up quickly without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, have you guys—" he froze when he heard the voice on the other end. Tears filled his eyes and his grip tightened on the small device but his hands started shaking. "Leave me alone!" he screamed and threw the phone away, watching the small device bounce on the ground and hit the wall, automatically closing with the impact but otherwise failing to shatter as the musician had wished it would.

Both elder men froze and watched the device before turning worried eyes to Demyx.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zack was the first to come closer to the boy. He immediately recognized the position, the tear filled eyes, and remembered trying to coax Cloud out of that same position years ago. "Shh… shh…" apparently he hadn't forgotten because within moments Demyx was curled up in his lap and crying softly into his shirt.

"What if it's my fault? Cloud had taken us here before because of him, what if he followed us? What if he took Cloud?"

"We have to go to the police station," Leon sighed. Both Demyx and Zack threw glares up at him but Zack nodded.

"I'll call Cloud's home, see if his mom knows anything. Try calling Roxas one more time. Demyx, I'll take you to your place so you can clean up and change clothes then we'll go to the station and file a report on that guy."

"I don't want to. How often do you see guys being abused?"

"Quite often." Leon deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Zack let a grin split his features. "I know one of the guys that works at the station. We'll talk to him about it."

After a few more minutes and Demyx visiting the bathroom the three of the left together.

In the short car ride to the other's building Demyx cell phone rang again. The musician huddled into the back seat and Leon was the one to take the small device and answer it.

"Hello. Axel. No, he's fine. We're taking him to the station to file a report." A moment of silence passed and Leon's eyes widened slightly. "So he's alright? Good. We'll wait for you at your place then." He hung up without another word.

"Axel saw Roxas, he's fine. He wants to come with Demyx to the station so we'll wait for him at their place."

"Sure." Zack nodded and looked in the rear-view mirror to where Demyx sat huddled in the back seat. "You gonna feel better with that?" Demyx nodded softly.

* * * * *

"Who was that?" Axel put his phone back into his pocket as Roxas reached him. The small blonde was still blushing as red as Axel's hair.

He had been dropped off by some older man with red hair and weird black tattoos sprouting from his eyebrows. The man had made sure to give the entire block a show by pulling Roxas in when the blonde had turned to leave and pulled him into a long, tongue-filled kiss.

"Ermm… nobody…" Roxas was staring at his feet and fiddling with the strap of his bag.

"And your phone?" Axel's voice was cold, hard, and he seemed to be glaring down at the small blonde that seemed to shrink even further into himself.

"It's right…" he searched his pockets and his eyes widened. He turned back to the street where the car had been parked and winced softly. "Fuck."

"Yea… fuck's right. Whatever, your brother's friends got Demyx up at my place, don't know why it's them or what it's about. You coming?" he didn't even wait for Roxas to reply and turned to walk towards the building entrance.

Axel had just come back from class, the class that ended at the same time as Roxas' so the two usually went out for a coffee afterwards. The fact that Roxas had been absent all of Sunday and hadn't gone to any of his lectures today hadn't help calm Axel's nerves. The fact that he had been dropped off by an obviously _male_ lover, made Axel grind his teeth and growl low in the back of his throat.

His blood was pumping fast and he felt like his hands would fit perfectly around the stranger's throat to choke the life out of him. The light limp that Roxas hid painfully was an obvious sign of what the two had done and Axel felt jealousy running through his veins faster than his own blood.

When the two made it upstairs the ding of the elevator was warning enough for Sora who jumped up and greeted them quickly. The small brunette seemed on the verge of tears but a firm slap to Roxas' face and a sniff had him back to normal.

"What the fuck!?" Roxas almost screamed at his cousin and held his burning cheek.

"You have any idea how worried I was!? First you were gone missing and now Cloud's nowhere to be found, I swear you two—"

"Cloud?" Roxas paused his cousin's ramblings. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Nobody knows!"

"Get in here," Zack called from the open apartment door and the three men walked inside.

"Where's Cloud? What happened?" Roxas asked with a worried tone, glancing at everybody in the room in turn before focusing his gaze on Zack. The older man was glaring at him. Zack didn't glare. Zack loved him, Zack _adored_ him.

"Where were you?" he asked like a worried mother.

"Who cares? Where's Cloud?"

"I care! How did you get back?"

"Some guy dropped him off," Axel voiced with arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the small blonde that was being questioned. He didn't even seem to notice as Demyx left his room and came out into the fray of things with new clothes.

"Some guy? Who was it?" after a moment of silence and glaring between Zack and Roxas the older man growled out. "Roxas!"

"You are not my mother! I will talk about this with my _brother_, so tell me where the _fuck_ he is!" Roxas was glaring back at the older man, not backing down one step even if Zack was at least twice his size in muscle.

"We don't know. Demyx thinks it may have been his ex, but we doubt it," Leon sighed and pulled Zack back by the upper arm, calming down the older male with the simple gesture.

"Oh! So you guys are perfectly fine with fucking behind his back and are doing such a good job of hiding it, even though he already knows, but you can't even notice that he's been gone for how long now…?"

"Since Saturday night." Demyx squeaked out.

"Oh… only two days…" a shrill ring came from Demyx's cell phone that interrupted Roxas in his tirade, the two older men frozen and guilt appearing on their features from the words Roxas had spoken.

The musician looked at the caller ID when he noticed it was an unknown number he cringed slightly. "That's it, we're taking you to the police," Zack pointed at Demyx over the annoying phone. "And you, where's your phone?"

"I don't know." Roxas growled low in the back of his throat.

"Probably at that guy's place," Axel scoffed and rolled his eyes. He pushed from the wall, seeming obviously agitated for some reason, and came to stand beside Demyx. "You alright with this?"

Demyx nodded dumbly and let his taller friend lead him towards the door. "Everybody, out! Deal with whatever problems you gonna deal with somewhere else," Axel waved them off, sending a hard glare at Roxas that made the boy cringe slightly.

"I'm coming with. Roxas, you too… you were there when he stalked you from the café," Zack pointed out and the blonde lowered his head as he followed.

"What about Cloud?"

"Sora, you got any more classes?" the brunette shook his head. "Alright. I suggest you grab Riku and both of you wait at your apartment. I'll go back to Cloud's just in case," Leon spoke with a calm voice.

Demyx's phone rang again and this time Zack picked it up with a growl. The information on the other end had his eyes widened, his expression falling slack and his hand releasing the phone so it dropped at his feet. A soft beeping came from the phone at his feet signifying the end of the conversation and Zack gulped audibly. His indigo eyes scanned around the room for a moment, focusing on each face in turn.

"Who's Naminé?"

* * * * *

Cloud groaned low in the back of his throat at the light that assaulted him and he shook his head before he let himself wake up. Almost immediately he noticed the bonds that held his wrists together behind him and a matching set keeping his ankles locked to the ankles of the chair he was sitting in.

"Hello, Cloud," that beautiful voice purred out and the blonde couldn't contain the shiver that ran up and down his spine. "Looks like you're stuck with me for a while. Your little brother isn't picking up his phone and I'm sure you don't want your mother to find out about this," Sephiroth spoke with a grin.

"Roxas… where is he?"

The older man shrugged nonchalantly as he came to block the light and gave Cloud some time to relax. "Don't know. His phone however is probably in some garbage dumpster on Hades Street.

"Hades?"

"Yea… your little brother is such a fire cracker at the clubs," Sephiroth hummed out and laughed softly at the worried expression on Cloud's features. "Don't worry. Just took his phone, nothing more. Although I _did_ do him a favour and introduced him to a very nice redhead. He has a thing for redheads, doesn't he?"

Cloud growled again. Very few people knew about the fact that Roxas had a crush on Axel. How would Sephiorth know? He tried to think and all the worst thoughts imaginable crossed his mind. Maybe Sephiroth was stalking them? Maybe he had bugs in their apartments and was listening in? He shook all those thoughts away by remembering who the man actually was. He was a genius. He could put two and two together and multiply it by two more with ease.

"Just so you know," Cloud finally seemed to realize he didn't have a shirt on when he felt the leather of the older man's glove run down his chest. "It may take me a while to remember Zack's number. Haven't talked to him in _forever_."

Cloud groaned low when he saw that smirk once more and the light in those green eyes. He had done everything possible to forget him but he had let his guard down. Everything that had happened with Demyx was a distant reminder of this very same moment that had happened too many times.

The leather glove disappeared and it was replaced by soft, moist lips. Cloud bit his lip to keep quiet, not wanting to give him the pleasure of making a sound. He knew that the faster he broke the more fun Sephiroth would have. He wasn't going to give him that. his eyes widened and it took all of his self control not to yell out when he felt a gash being slid down beside those scorching lips.

* * * * *

"I said Reno, you idiot!" Zack growled low and Axel smiled. He knew the redhead that Zack was talking about but never would have guessed he worked with law enforcements. "Just tell him it's Zack here, Zack Fair."

"One moment sir," the man spoke and turned to dial the number. After he said the man's name he nodded and hung up. "He's out of the building at the moment, but said he's on his way over. Please sit down and wait a moment."

Zack led Axel and Demyx over to the seats, watching as Roxas paced nervously and kept on touching his pockets as if searching for his phone.

"Do you remember where that guy's place was?" Roxas looked up at Zack's words and nodded, his expression grim. "I'll take you there after this so you can get your phone back." Roxas nodded again. "So what happened?" Zack was grinning from ear to ear now.

Roxas groaned low and muttered something under his breath. "I'm going to the washroom," he spoke then and walked away. He returned a while later and it was only a few minutes after that that the loud redhead known as Reno stepped into the building.

Roxas choked on air when he saw him.

"Yo, man! How ya doin'?" he grinned and _sauntered_ over to Zack, spinning some strange rod and letting it rest on his shoulder.

"I'm good, and you man?"

"Drinking," he grinned widely and seemed to stumble a step to signify he had been doing exactly that before he had come. "So… what can I help ya with?"

"We wanna file assault charges."

"Ya don't need me fer that, man," then Reno noticed the people Zack was with. His grin disappeared and his eyes focused on Roxas. "Hey Rox," the blonde looked at him curiously. "Probably don't remember me," he grinned and turned back to Zack. "Yea… sure… come with me. But you owe me for this!" he spoke as he led the four men through the small police station. "You know how much I hate paperwork."

"I know, I know. I'll take you out for a drink afterwards."

Reno smirked as he led them into a small office, the desk of which was piled over with papers, some of them falling to the ground. The filing cabinet was open and random folders were resting atop while others were only half put in their place.

"Did you get robbed?" Axel scoffed as he looked around the place.

"Naah, man… hey… give me the cheapest shit you got, no ice," he grinned and Axel returned the smile with a small one of his own.

"Just say the usual."

Reno sat down behind the desk and started searching all the papers on it for something. After a moment he scratched his head, stood up, called for a few forms from down the hall and returned with said forms in hand.

"So… tell me about this," he didn't even glance at the forms as he sat down at his desk.

Demyx started telling the story, Axel adding in parts and taking over from time to time. Roxas helped out when it came to the time they had been followed, and Zack explained that Demyx had stayed at Cloud's place for a bit now.

"Cloud, man… where is he?" Reno asked, his grin forming at the name but fading quickly. "Should have brought him too since he's helped out a bit."

"We… we don't know."

Reno's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Zack. "You don't think…?"

"We don't know. But that's the other reason why I asked for you. You worked the case of Aerith's death." Zack explained with a saddened expression.

"Yea… sorry about that man, not enough evidence to send him away… no matter what Tseng and I felt the feelings didn't make it into the courtroom."

"It's okay. I know that a missing persons report got to be filed after seventy-two hours, but I think Sephiroth's in on this, if not this guy."

Reno thought for a moment, glanced at the forms he hadn't even bothered to fill out and nodded after a moment.

"I'll ask Tseng if I can take this, as long as he doesn't need me."

"You're drinking twenty-four-seven when you're supposed to be a bodyguard for the Mayor. I'm sure Tseng can spare you," Zack's firm tone made the redhead cringe before he nodded.

"Got it, here's my number, give me a call if anything new happens and I'll call you as soon as I get news on anything. One more thing… what's your guy's name?"

Demyx lowered his eyes. "Xemnas."

* * *

tbc  
thank you sooo much for reading and mostly for reviewing  
**as noted above depending on the first review I get for the chapter I will honour that request and answer it… or at least try as long as it goes with the basic storyline…  
so apologizes again for the NO SEINER in this chapter… I love them so I will add them eventually XD**

please keep reading and reviewing!  
hope you're still enjoying this!  
.sye


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking it Down

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. I know I got the offer of two readers to beta, but I decided against it for now. It feels wrong not posting it up as soon as it's written. I apologize for mistakes but as soon as the story is done I will go back and revise it, promise!  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Pairings:** Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Hayner, Paine x Rikku, Larxene x Marluxia, Leon x Zack x Cloud, Cloud x Sephiroth, Riku x Sora, Demyx x ???, Xion x Axel, Tidus x Yuna, Baralai x Gippal... and some more...  
**Note: **so sorry for the long wait on this update. Let's just say that real life is nowhere near as fun as the gay floor that I wanna live on in this story XD. I sincerely apologize and I hope that this chapter makes up for it in the advance in storyline. If not, then I hope the fact that I've already got every chapter outlined does. I just need to write it now! XD once again… so sorry. Wanna write another one-shot though before I write next chapter. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**In a GrAy World  
Chapter 13 – Breaking it Down**

Sora looked up from where he was sitting at the silverette sitting across from him. Both of them were on their laptops doing their school work, Riku had a few of his textbooks and notebooks open around him and was flipping them constantly as he wrote while Sora just sat there staring at the blank screen that screamed at him to write.

Sora looked up again. Riku had his hair tied back loosely with a few locks falling before his ears and dancing in front of his eyes when he shifted his head. His strong fingers were always there immediately to brush them behind an ear though and his green eyes never looked up from their work.

"Are you hungry?" the voice startled Sora out of his daze and he shook his head to notice that Riku had glanced up at him before returning to his work.

"No… why?"

"You look hungry." Riku shrugged and Sora blushed lightly before returning to his own work. He had a hard time concentrating though, especially with everything that was happening with Cloud and Roxas.

He had found out from his younger cousin that Roxas had slept with a random guy for his first time. The news had startled Sora so much that he had frozen in the living room for at least ten minutes before finally able to think of something to say. What he had said wasn't that smart either so he made a note to himself: never ask a guy how his first time was.

Everything that was happening with Roxas seemed so confusing. The young blonde seemed to like Axel a lot, hung out with him, although recently there was a lot of tension between the two of them that Sora hoped was because Axel was jealous. He loved his cousin and wanted to see him happy so it saddened him every time Axel brough his girlfriend over or even mentioned her around them.

And then there was Cloud.

It was official now. Cloud had gone missing. It was over a week now and Roxas was going insane with the fact that his older brother may have been kidnapped by his violent ex-boyfriend.

Sora would have scoffed at that and said that gay couples amused him, however the situation was slightly more serious than that. He had been there for quite a bit of it when Cloud had been treated at home because he refused to go to the hospital. He had been there when he saw his two cousins crawling into bed together as if they were little kids hiding from the monsters in their closets. He had been there and watched as his older, stronger, cousin had been completely broken and shoved inside a shell that he had not seen him leave ever since.

"Are you okay?" Riku looked up again and saved his work before closing the lid of his laptop.

Sora noticed that he had gone in another daze and glared at the still blank screen of his homework assignment before nodding stiffly. "Yea… I'm fine."

"I know you're worried, and I'm not gonna tell you not to worry… but you still have to concentrate on school." Riku had also been affected quite a bit by the whole ordeal. The fact that it was _his_ older brother that was the suspect of the kidnapping had made things very uncomfortable between him and Roxas.

The break that the two had made in their friendship when they had been forced out of the closet to Sora had widened considerably with the event and if Roxas didn't snap at Riku for something, then the silverette acted to provoke the younger blonde until he did snap.

"I'm not…" Sora sighed and shook his head. "Of course I'm worried… how can I not be? We finally thought it was all over when Se—he disappeared after Aerith's death."

Riku scowled and dropped his eyes, glaring at something on the table.

"I'm sorry Riku. I'm not blaming you, I swear. And neither is Roxas. He's just really worried over this and with so many things hanging over his head you seem top be the perfect person for him to take it out on."

"I know. And I'm sorry," Riku shook his head and opened his laptop again.

The silence stretched and after a moment of staring Sora finally started his own assignment. His cell phone rang about an hour later and Sora picked it up, putting it on speakerphone so he could continue writing without losing his trail of thought.

"_Hey, Sora."_ Kairi's voice sounded from the device.

"Hi, Kairi. How are you doing?"

"_I'm good. I wanted to talk to you in person, however I may not have the chance to do so. Are you busy this week?"_

"Kairi," Sora sighed and saved his work before picking up the phone and putting it to his ear. "You know I don't feel comfortable leaving Roxas alone here and I'm worried for Cloud too. Plus my teachers are getting on my case with projects and assignments."

A response came on the other side that made Sora scowl. "I told you, I will not choose. The fact that you are making me should be answer enough as to who is winning."

Riku looked up from his work and watched as Sora stood and turned to walk into the kitchen to get some privacy. He could still hear the conversation though and did a blatant point of showing he was interested.

"What are you talking about? What does Naminé have to do with this? What? No! So I can't have any female friends?" he growled low and crossed his free arm over his stomach, his palm supporting the elbow of the arm that held the phone to his ear. "Look Kairi, you asked for a break. During that time I have not been with _any_ girl! Including Naminé! She's just a friend."

The next pause and the shocked expression on Sora's features almost made Riku want to burst out laughing.

"I am _not_ sleeping with any guys!" Sor almost shrieked and Riku had to stifle down his giggle. When Sora glanced back at him he returned to his work quickly, knowing that this was a serious conversation and he shouldn't find it a laughing matter, even though it was the best entertainment he's gotten in a while.

"_Are you serious? Riku hasn't gotten in your pants yet?"_ Kairi scoffed.

Sora blushed and turned with his back to Kairi before whispering into the phone. "Why would he want to do that?"

"_Let me guess: he's there with you?"_ After Sora affirmed her suspicions Kairi laughed into the phone. _"And he still hasn't told you? He's gay, you know!?"_

"Yes, Kairi, I know… he told me when—wait a second… how do you know?"

"_Have you _seen_ the way he practically undresses you with his eyes?"_ Sora was quiet as he glanced over his shoulder at Riku.

"Kairi… you're messed in the head."

"_Whatever. Now that somebody has told you you'll think about it and you'll notice it."_ Kairi sighed heavily. _"Anyway. My parents decided we move back to Radiant Garden. With everything that happened here they thought it would be best to move as soon as possible. We'll be leaving at the end of the month."_

Sora was quiet as he looked at the small calendar Roxas had put on their fridge. The end of the month was barely a week away.

"Can I see you before you go?"

"_No. I'll be busy with packing and school. I'm really sorry for everything that happened. I want you to know that I'm still going to apply for a University here and hope to see you, but I'll be off one year after school before applying. So even if I make it I'll be two years behind you."_

"Kairi… I… I don't know what to say…"

"_I know. I'm sorry. Look. Riku likes you, he's hidden it for so long because of the two of us… he will do anything for you and he will make you happy. Apologize to him for me, please… and I hope everything works out between you two."_

Sora stared at the empty space in silence then nodded to himself. "Alright, Kairi. I'll miss you and… I'll be waiting."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Everything okay?" Sora looked up to see Riku walking towards him. The older boy was tall, slender but obviously muscled with corded arms. His green eyes were narrowed and their jade colour could make any girl tremble in desire. Sora could only imagine how they would look when clouded with passion. And then he thought of how it would feel to tug at those silver tresses or to moan out his name.

"Riku." The word escaped his lips and he realized a moment too late, when the older boy was too close, that he was thinking of his best friend in a sexual manner. "Do you like me?" Riku froze.

A faint blush covered his cheeks and his eyes turned downcast. Then a hand reached to scratch the back of his head and his eyes danced all around before finally settling on Sora for a moment. He shrugged lightly, one corner of his mouth twitched up and his eyes lit up a moment. "Yea… I do."

Sora blushed heavily and Riku looked away again. "But I won't do anything. Sounded like you and Kairi are getting back together," he pointed to the phone that Sora was now clutching desperately, his only lifeline to reality.

"Umm… no, no. She's… erm… she's moving. Her entire family is moving back to Radiant Garden, she called to say bye."

Riku frowned. "So… is everything okay between you two?"

Sora nodded, still clutching the phone and unable to meet his best friend's eyes.

"Yea… yea. We… we'll see each other if she gets into University here. But… we're just… friends now," he looked up slowly as he said the words and knew that he didn't imagine the sudden spark in those green eyes. "You know… she's heard about Nami and all—" wrong words to say and he froze when he noticed the spark die out. "You… you really like me?" Riku nodded slowly. "Like… _like_ like me?"

Riku growled, reached out and pulled the brunette closer in one movement. Their lips crashed together and before Sora could realize what happened and panic, or respond which his mind had taken on considering, it ended. Riku glared down at Sora for a moment. "I like you, Sora."

The brunette bit his bottom lip and blushed heavily as he looked down between them. That only resulted in him looking at the nicely muscled front of his best friend, clearly visible through the tight shirt he wore. Sora's blush deepened and he turned his eyes away.

"But I will not force anything on you. I apologize for that, I was just trying to get a point across," Riku pulled back and sighed. "You want me to go?" he asked after a moment.

"No. No, you don't have to. I just… I can't… I…"

"It's okay," Riku interrupted him with a smile. "I can wait." He smiled softly and it didn't take that long for the two to settle back into their usual routine. Riku made them a snack before they got back to their homework. The glances that Sora now stole at the older male though were meant for a different reason and Sora thought over his options.

* * * * *

"We said this would end when we find somebody we like."

Zack looked up at the uttered words and nodded. "Yea… you haven't told me of anyone though, I'm curious," he grinned at the brunette and stood up to buckle his pants closed.

Leon sighed but didn't look up from the spot. "That's because I've decided to finally get serious. I'm gonna do everything possible to get him."

Zack's grin faltered for a moment. He then smiled and shook his head with a sigh. "Damn… and I was hoping my charm won out and I'd finally get you all for myself."

Leon looked up quickly with widened eyes and Zack just grinned lazily at him. "It's alright man," Zack nodded. "I knew we were never 'meant to be'." He quoted in the air with his fingers. "And Cloud is worth the fight."

The brunette dropped his gaze and shook his head. "I'm sorry… I didn't know…" he squeezed his eyes tight and looked back up at the older male. "Zack… if I had known…"

"You wouldn't have done a damn thing about it. I wouldn't have let you." Zack sighed heavily and dropped to sit on the bed beside his partner. "Look… as I said, I knew we couldn't work out as anything more than this. And I knew ya liked Cloud… quite sure he likes you too."

"But—"

"No buts! Unless it's Cloud's butt in bed," Zack's lecherous grin earned him a punch from the younger man beside him. He laughed it off and pulled Leon into a sudden kiss. It was all tongue and unrestrained lust so when the two pulled back they were breathing heavily. "Damn… gonna miss that."

"We could—"

"Naah… I'd feel like I'm making you cheat," Zack sighed heavily and leaned back on his upper arms, his body curving lusciously and reminding Leon of every moment he had adored that toned body. "Ya know… from what I remember… Cloud is _definitely_ worth it. I might race you for his affections."

Leon's glare made the older male burst out laughing, but the message was through. If Leon had ended this and wasn't going to be serious about Cloud, he would regret it.

The two men got dressed, Zack gave a quick call to Reno to try and wriggle any updates possible from the drunk redhead, then they headed out to work together.

* * * * *

Axel burst out of his apartment into the hall at the first crash that sounded and had to thank his quick reflex for ducking away from the flying silverette.

Roxas and Riku were fighting again. He knew the reason was because of their brothers but he still found it beyond childish when Roxas punched the older male in the fact and Riku barely lifted a hand to defend himself.

"What's going on?" Axel screamed and stood between them.

"Back the fuck off!" Roxas growled and the next punch was sent at him. He easily grabbed it, twisted it around and trapped the small blonde to his chest in an awkward hug.

"Don't tell me what to do, you little brat! If you continue this you'll be kicked out of here, you want that?"

"Better than to be near this fucking psycho!" he spat out and tried to struggle from the obviously painful grip to attack Riku once more. The older boy was wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand, glaring at them but otherwise not moving to attack or defend. "You know where he is! You can find out!" Roxas screamed and his blue eyes filled with tears. "You can find my brother and save him from that fucking psycho!"

"Trust me, Roxas… I've done everything I could to find out where he is. Nobody from out family knows! Kadaj might but he's not giving anything up!"

"Show me to him!" Roxas growled back. "I'll beat it out of him if I have to!"

"It didn't work!" Riku growled back and from the glare that he was giving Roxas it was obvious enough that it had been tried, or close to. "He won't say anything, no matter what I do. I'm sorry, I really am!"

Axel growled low. "Not your fault, man. We don't choose our family," he looked down at Roxas, the blonde having relaxed more in his grip but still struggling weakly against his hold. "I'll take care of him," he motioned to the silverette and stepped back into his apartment with the blonde still in his hold. "You calm yet?"

"Let me fucking go!" Roxas growled low in the back of his throat but Axel only smirked in response.

"Hell no! I'm quite comfy, thank you," as if to show that he moved them to the couch with ease and turned to sit on it causing the blonde to sit in his lap. Roxas blushed red and tried to hide himself. "Now," Axel used the tight grip on the other's arm, twisting it around and causing Roxas to repeat 'ouch' a few times before he got the point to stand, turn around, and sit back down. He was now straddling Axel and his blush almost matched the red locks in front of him.

"Now… do you wanna talk about it?" Axel grinned and leaned back, grabbing one hip to keep the blonde sitting on him and the other still tight onto his already bruised wrist.

"No." Roxas growled low and forced the blush away. The way Axel grinned and stretched though didn't help his case and when Axel shifted his hips oh so perfectly and rubbed him even better, Roxas had to bite his lip not to moan.

Ever since his escapade with the mysterious Renji – who didn't have his cell phone but did take down his new number – Roxas hasn't as so much as looked at another person, other than Axel, in a sexual manner. That caused quite the easily forming problem in the blonde's pants and it didn't take a genius, or a long time, for Axel to notice said problem and grin. "Need a little help there, Roxy?"

"Let me go." The blonde growled, his eyes lowering and his blush deepened. Axel shifted his hips again and Roxas was ready to kill himself for the little whimper that escaped him.

"I don't think so. We gotta clear out a few things, you and I."

"What?"

"Well… first of all… I didn't know you were gay!"

"I'm not gay!" Roxas practically screamed but the words had the desired effect and the blonde had looked up. His blue eyes had locked with Axel's green and when he saw the desire flash through them he could only feel more blood rushing to his groin.

"Me neither," Axel spoke in a husky voice, a sultry grin on his lips that made Roxas lick his own and stare at the pair before him for a moment. "That doesn't explain why I broke up with my girlfriend though, nor does it explain why the reason I broke up with her is sitting in my lap, fitting purrrfectly…" he purred out the last word on purpose but had achieved the desired effect. Roxas couldn't hold back the shudder and found himself grinding his hips down into Axel's as if they belong there.

"Y-you br-broke up? Wh-why?" Roxas stuttered out slightly, his lids half mast and more than pleasantly surprised that a noticeable hardness was meeting his own with every grind down into the redhead.

"As I said… a certain blonde nuisance has been on my mind recently," Roxas just realized that his wrist had been released when he noticed a hand rising and brushing at his spiked locks. He turned into the caress and closed his eyes fully, rolling his hips before moaning softly.

Then a whimper escaped Roxas and he shuddered. "I can't," his voice sounded on the verge of breaking and he leaned forward. His mind, even in such a perfect moment, had suddenly filled with images of his brother. His trail of thought had started with the supposed relationship between Axel and Demyx, to Demyx's abusive boyfriend, to the fact that Cloud was missing. Sobs wrecked his small frame and Axel was all to comfortable to open his arms and hold the sobbing blonde.

"Shh… it's alright," the husky tone of his voice was gone as he tried to comfort the small blonde. "Everything will be all right. What can I help you with?" Roxas pulled in and kissed him suddenly, roughly, savagely. He bit at Axe's lip, breaking it and sucking at the blood, his nails scratched lines even through Axel's shirt before grabbing the red hair roughly and yanking it to accommodate him. His hips ground down roughly into the other and Axel moaned painfully into the kiss.

And then the fight started. Axel fought back as hard as Roxas attacked. But in every close hold tongues and teeth lashed out and at some point Axel's shirt had been completely ripped off. They were moving through the apartment, Roxas had been slammed against one wall while Axel grinded into him from behind. The blonde had moaned like a whore and thrust back before they made it into the older man's bedroom.

They had kicked and thrashed but it was more against their clothing than against one another. And then Axel was moving the blonde under him on the bed, and he was fumbling because as many stories as he'd heard he was still not really sure, and Roxas was whining in need beneath him. And Axel was finally ready and then he was inside him. And then nothing could stop them. And then they moved.

* * *

tbc  
please keep reading and hopefully enjoying and reviewing!  
once again sorry for the late update, hope what happened in this chapter made up for it

thanks again  
.sye


	14. Chapter 14: Confined

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. I apologize for mistakes but as soon as the story is done I will go back and revise it, promise!  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Pairings:** Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Hayner, Paine x Rikku, Larxene x Marluxia, Leon x Zack x Cloud, Cloud x Sephiroth, Riku x Sora, Demyx x ???, Xion x Axel, Tidus x Yuna, Baralai x Gippal... and some more...  
**Note: **decided to just write next chappy =D hope you guys are still enjoying this =D please r&r! Reviews make me happy and make me wanna write =D

* * *

**In a GrAy World  
Chapter 14 – Confined**

"Fuck."

One word. One softly spoken word that described the entire situation between them.

This word described, in the literal sense, the action that had happened between them earlier, and now in the metaphorical sense it described the tension between them. The afterglow of their situations had been smouldered by that one unspoken word and the tension had finally been broken when it escaped between them.

"Look, Roxas… I'm sorry… I don't know…" Axel kept on rambling, repeating and trailing off on his thoughts, never once looking up from the simple white carpet under his feet. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs wide and his elbows resting on his knees, his hands supporting his head as if he was mourning.

Roxas was getting off the bed, limping lightly and doing his best to hide the grimace from his face away and force a scowl on instead. It was working. He grabbed his clothes and easily slipped into them, noting that Axel never once looked at him.

"Whatever." He shrugged, feeling the need to say something and mostly feeling the need to hurt Axel as much as he was hurt. He had needed the comfort and finally having the redhead near and willing had driven him crazy with lust. He regretted it now.

But he didn't regret the sex. He regretted the fact that they had gotten together over such a thing and even now the weight of his brother's situation wasn't helping matters at all. He wanted to curse himself into a whole of darkness and watch as the earth swallowed him to never spit him out again. "I guess I should be used to one-night stands." He shrugged and opened the door.

Almost immediately it was slammed closed in front of him and he noticed one long limb placed above his to keep the door closed. When he followed the arm behind him he noticed an all too gloriously naked redhead standing behind him and glaring down at him with fire in his eyes.

"Do _not_ make it sound like I used you."

"You didn't?" although he was trying to fake ignorance the anger never left his voice and he decided to play off that instead. He scoffed and shook his head. "Get real. You used me as much as I used you. Nothing but sex."

The low growl that escaped the redhead was sent right through Roxas and he wanted to shiver in response but sealed himself against the action and glared up at the much taller male.

"You make yourself sound like a whore!"

"Then maybe you should pay me for my services," he reached out, pushed the numbed redhead back and opened the door. This time he slipped out before he could be caught.

Axel moved to follow him, completely ignoring his lack of clothes and walking after the blonde towards the front entrance. The problem arose when the front door opened. Roxas easily slipped past Demyx without a word or a glance, but Axel was frozen solid on the spot when his roommate looked up at him.

"Is she here?" Demyx hissed out and closed the door behind him, thinking Axel's nudeness for a completely different reason. When the redhead only shook his head as a response and turned his eyes away, Demyx relaxed.

Axel returned to his room, changed quickly and by the time he got out Demyx had noticed the damage. Axel's ripped shirt lay in the hall between his room and the living room. The table had been kicked apart from their haste to leave the couch and the musician had also noticed the angry red lines on his friend's back when he turned around.

So he put two and two together.

"You didn't!" he hissed out as soon as the redhead was within eyesight of him.

"Did what?" Axel feigned ignorance. As soon as the words left his mouth he got a punch in the temple though and it took him a moment to lift himself from the ground and recover enough to look at his friend in surprise.

"Did you two fuck!?" Demyx was mad. Demyx was _never_ mad. He was always cool and chill and dealt with everything. He was never mad. True, the past week and something had been grating on his nerves and making him sleep less from worry, but that didn't mean he could get mad.

After Naminé's parents had posted up her picture as a missing person the musician had gotten himself sick with worry, thinking he had gotten the girl involved without wanting to. Worst was the fact that Xemnas still called to taunt him and spoke of the girl as if she was there with him, however he never got confirmation she was.

"Yea." Axel spoke and reached up to his hurting nose, noticing a small stream of blood and quickly wiping it with the back of his hand. "We did."

"What the hell!?" Demyx exploded and reached out to punch Axel again but this time the redhead was ready. He easily avoided the hit and noticed that Demyx's momentum was dying out with the miss. The man was just _not_ meant for violence, he tiered of it too easily.

"Not like it matters…"

"Of course it matters! That guy's in love with you!" Demyx screamed and Axel froze.

"No he isn't." That's right. He was the one who wanted it rough. He was the one that had said those little words to break the afterglow, those three little words that, although a compliment, stung him quite a bit. _So much better._

He knew what they meant. It was because of that redhead that had dropped him off last weekend. It was because Roxas had talked to said redhead over the phone a few times and blushed like crazy the two times that Axel was around.

"Yea! He is! He likes you, fucking damn it!" the blonde let out all his air and finally relaxed. His angry momentum was over and now he looked up at Axel with mourning eyes. "If you did this just to fuck with his head, I swear I will hate you forever," his baby blues narrowed in a glare.

"I don't know how it happened. He needed comfort and then he attacked me and…"

Demyx shook his head. "What about Xion?"

Axel shook his head. "We broke up. It wasn't working out that well between us and recently… Roxas… everything that happened… and… I've been thinking about him and…"

Demyx sighed in understanding and nodded. "You did this _way_ wrong. If you like the kid, tell him. Although I'm sure from the way he left that doing that now will do you no good." Axel sighed and Demyx copied the action. "Just… charm your way into his heart, you're good at that. And the fact that he likes you should make it slightly easier for you."

Axel nodded and sighed again before moving to the kitchen to get a drink. "What about you? What's happening?"

The musician shook his head. "That Reno guy, he's not a normal cop. He's got a few of his buddies watching me, making sure I'm covered at all times. But there are no updates on Xemnas… nothing. Nobody has a clue as to where he could be and his own place is cleared out."

"And Nami?"

Demyx shook his head and his face fell. "Nothing. I can't believe I got her involved in something to fucking stupid. What if she gets hurt? What if she never looks at me again? She was… she's so nice… she's like a—"

"Whoa, whoa… don't wanna hear your wet dreams," Axel's usual smirk made Demyx glare but it lightened the mood slightly. "You like her?"

"What? No! I mean… I'm gay and… she's a girl and…"

"And I'm straight and I just had sex with a guy."

"Oh fuck," Demyx groaned and closed his eyes tightly. "As sexy as that mental image is I just did _not_ need it right now!" Axel laughed and pulled the other closer to him, a sultry smile on his lips as he looked down at the musician. "Back off!" the blonde shoved him away and when the redhead puckered his lips for a kiss he got a palm in the face pushing him away.

The trick had worked though. As much as the two were worried over the entire situation with both Cloud and Naminé, they didn't need to be wallowing in self-pity and anger so Axel's attitude and Demyx nature had always gotten them back up in fighting spirits.

"What about the calls? Can't we trace 'em?"

The musician shook his head. "No… he's always quick about it. Ends the conversation before we could get a location."

Both men silenced in thought. "Have you tried keeping him longer?"

"Everything I could think of!"

"Phone sex?" both stared with wide eyes at the idea before Axel could duck under the first projectile Demyx had found and thrown. It was the small phone that had been abusing him for the past months now with those phone calls. "I'm serious! Well… not really… but think about it, if you talk to him about trying to get back together, he's bound to stay longer, right? I mean… what's the reason for the entire thing anyway, he wants you back?"

"Are you suggesting we get back together?"

"No! I suggest you make him think you want to get back together. Keep him talking long enough to get a signal."

The idea was in and it only took Demyx a few seconds to chew over it before he agreed that it was worth a chance. Axel grinned widely and grabbed the phone to put it back on the counter. "Now… we should practice phone sex you and I."

This time Axel didn't have the time to try and grab the phone for a shoe was the next projectile flung at him.

* * * * *

"Is he good?" the question was purred out and Cloud had to struggle to stay focused on the words through the pain his wounds were causing. He would not be able to avoid the hospital after this.

If he got out of this.

"What?" he slurred out and tried to force his eyes open repeatedly but one had been swollen shut and the other was too sensitive to the light that had been flashed at him for three days straight now.

"Is he good in bed? I mean… I remember how you liked long hair to tug at," the cruel smirk returned, blocking the light long enough for his one working eye to open, but moving away so it was burnt by the light almost immediately. His eye watered and the saline fluid made clear lines down his face, rushing over the dried blood there and landing in a pink drop on his bare chest. Where the salt stung at his wounds as it continued to run.

Sephiroth watched that one drop with childish glee, so fascinated by the single drop of liquid and the reactions it caused on the other's body that he completely forgot his own question or mocking advances. Once the drop was completely absorbed by the sweat and body of his captive he ran his eyes up the bare front and noticed the chill that ran through the younger man at the action. He grinned and lifted himself from his crouch, both arms on either side of the captured blonde so he ran his body along Cloud's.

Try as he might he had gotten in quite a bit of trouble with torturing the blonde in a sexual manner. As much as he kept on telling himself that the blonde was not sexually active and it was natural for a man to get hard with touching, it had proved quite a problem the first few times when the blonde had refused to become aroused.

He had quickly fixed that though and as soon as his gloved hand landed on the blonde's uncovered groin he could almost feel the blonde will himself not to get hard and adored the way his eyes sparkled in agony when he was unable to resist that sexual urge.

Sephiroth regretted hitting Cloud now. Now that his eye was swollen he was unable to see the sparks in it and the fact that the other was almost constantly tightly screwed shut didn't help his matter. He had almost broken the strong blonde, wouldn't be much longer now because he had him back to the same submissive little kitten he had been nearing the end of their relationship.

"Squall Leonheart. That was his name right?" he watched the one healed eye shoot open and closed as soon as the light hit it before trying to open slowly. He noticed the muscles bunching and flexing as he tried to pull at the bonds that held him close.

"I wonder why he calls himself Leon?" he kept questioning, watching with true fascination at the actions his words provoked. "Would be interesting to know, right? Plus the fact that he is one of the _very_ few people I know that Zack has allowed to top him." This seemed to be new news so Sephiroth decided to indulge the blonde in what he knew.

"Well you see, dear _Leon_ isn't such a cold-hearted bitch as he would like everyone to think. And as much as Zack _adores_ taming him in bed, sometimes he just lets him loose. And he showers in the glory of his conquests."

Cloud had his eyes closed again and this time Sephiroth could almost believe that the clear drop running down his cheek was tears. _Almost_.

"I'll let you rest a bit," he explained with a cruel smirk and disappeared.

A moment later Cloud felt something so cold that it hurt touching his swollen eye and being tied around his head. Then the light was turned off and the door closed. He was left alone.

He was still in the nude sitting on the chair and had relieved himself shortly after Sephiroth had left, there was no need for shyness and if he could gross out Sephiroth extra points for him. His plan hadn't worked though. The older man had instead mocked him as a child, until he had gotten the point that Cloud was doing it on purpose and, after a lot of struggle and an almost chance at escape, he had bathed Cloud.

If something like dirtying himself was going to give him a chance at escaping he was willing to do it and had to nearly force himself sometimes. It was working though. Sephiroth had become slightly more lenient in the past two days and had actually taken him up and to a washroom whenever he requested it.

He was still not gonna make this easy though. And as much as he hated it Cloud let himself finally rest and drift off to a nightmare-infested sleep.

* * * * *

"Made it!" Sora groaned out once he and Riku had both squeezed into the subway after their visit to Kairi. The two had decided to visit her as much as Sora was against the idea of leaving Roxas, but in the past the two days the blonde had been even moodier than usual and had done everything possible to ignore all of their friends, only going to his lectures and even leaving some early so he wouldn't meet with Axel.

Earlier today Demyx had told him what happened between his cousin and the redhead and Sora had almost blown a casket. Riku had offered that they visit Kairi before she moved so to take his mind off of things and it had worked. They had spent the entire day with the girl and she seemed perfectly fine.

She wasn't moody like before, she did seem saddened that hers and Sora's relationship was over but at the same time she kept on giving certain curious glances to Riku that Sora had deemed inappropriate. That had left the girl giggling and grinning and both men were happy that their goodbyes were so happy.

Now, on the way back to the university, the two had taken the subway and were squished tight against each other and the door. After a bit of manoeuvring Riku was able to shift Sora so the boy was against the door while his larger frame protected him from the other passengers.

It had worked perfectly fine until Sora had decided he was bored of looking out the window and decided to try and turn around. The fact that he was doing so during the light turn of the train didn't help matters as Riku was even more squished against his best friend and crush. And the fact that Sora was squiggling _just so_ between his legs caused an unwanted reaction.

"Hey Riku… could you move a little to…" Sora froze when he realized explain _what_ was being pressed up against his hip and his eyes widened. He turned his head to look at Riku and noticed the deep blush the silverette was sporting, reaffirming his suspicions. The crowd moved lightly and Riku did his best to pull away from Sora. The brunette turned fully so his back was to the doors and with a light blush painting his cheeks he was looking up at Riku curiously.

The older man refused to meet eyes and kept one hand on the door the other on the metal pole and framing the smaller boy's body, while pushing himself away from it.

There was a stop, the crowd relaxed a bit and new passengers came on. Riku was shoved further up against Sora and this time he knew that Sora was sure of what the hardness touching his hip was.

The brunette only blushed and looked away, not moving away from the other and even aiding him in hiding his arousal from the other passengers once the crowd had lessened more.

After a quick visit to the washroom, for Riku to calm himself _not_ relieve as had pointed out to Sora after a bout of teasing, the two made their way to their apartments.

Sora couldn't resist though and as soon as they were out on the streets he twirled on the heel of one foot, crossed his arms behind his head and threw a smile to the sky.

"Talk about a hard ride."

Riku grabbed the boy in a choke hold immediately and was glad for the spiky locks for they hid his blush from the staring crowd.

* * * * *

"Relax, I won't hurt you," a man in his mid-twenties sighed at the young girl sitting there.

"I know you won't." Naminé glared up at the man a moment before turning back to her sketchpad. "And I _am_ relaxed. I am getting a bit thirsty though."

Xemnas growled low in the back of his throat and glared at the girl, though she didn't look up to take note of it, as he walked out of the small room.

During her short confinement by the elder man Naminé had been able to catch up on all her school work, even got some of her new assignments over e-mail from her classmates, and had been working on her art.

She didn't know where she was and she was only allowed to leave the room into the small bathroom there. The windows were all blocked with boards and although the place looked as if it was ready for demolition, it was painted white and with furniture inside covered by white sheets. She never removed any of the sheets.

As nicely as she was being treated she had decided to annoy the man as much as possible. He was the one that had hurt Demyx and although she had seen some of the wounds and had heard of much worse ones from the musician himself, the older man holding her didn't seem one bit violent or ready to lift a hand at her.

He came back shortly after with a glass of water and placed it on the small table before her. After one look at her sketchbook he turned away and left.

Naminé didn't like his company. And while he was gone she was able to look over her notes and try and figure out some way to tell her classmates – all wondering why she wasn't in class – how to tell them where she was. Even though she didn't know where. She did however know one thing and she wanted to tell Demyx that she was alright. She had to try and figure out a way to tell him that a classmate would understand.

Then it hit her. Roxas. She would have to ask Xemnas to access those school files once more, which she could have sworn only teachers knew how, to get the boy's e-mail so she could ask him about their communications class.

She decided to finish her sketch first. She knew that working on it annoyed the older man and he wouldn't enter while she worked on it. It was of Demyx. The musician was sitting down under a tree with his guitar and playing it. She smiled softly and decided that she should ask Demyx to seriously model for a painting.

* * * * *

"I have everything under control." Xemnas growled into the phone and at the speaker on the other end of the line. "I _know_ what to do. I have been cleaning up my tracks, but I will not keep her like an animal. Her parents are rich too, may get some ransom out of this."

"_Are you an idiot!? You'd get sent to jail!"_

Xemnas growled as he thought of the older man on the other line.

"Look, I can take care of my own!"

The man on the other line scoffed. The conversation ended and cat-like green eyes rolled in annoyance before he flicked the phone away. "Idiot." Sephiroth muttered under his breath with a shake of his head.

* * *

tbc  
thanks SOOO much for the reviews! I'm soo happy!  
here's another chappy for you guys, decided to work on it instead =D  
and note: more than half done this story! YAY  
hope you guys are still enjoying it  
please r&r =D

.sye


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. I apologize for mistakes but as soon as the story is done I will go back and revise it, promise!  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Pairings:** too many  
**Note: **sorry for the long wait - had some personal problems that needed taking care of, ontop of a writer's block for my novel - which I still haven't gotten over... climbing though... but it's big... . anyway... sorry for the wait... i hope what happens in this chapter makes up for the wait... ciao

* * *

**In a GrAy World  
Chapter 15 – Reunion**

Zack let out a heavy sigh as his phone vibrated in his pocket and he slid out from under the car. He wiped his hands on the rag he had kept on his thigh till now and got out the small device to look at it. It stopped vibrating just as he got it out and he growled low.

Everything that had happened with Cloud was grating on his nerves and he just wanted Sephiroth gone from their lives. He had to watch his lover die because of that madman.

"I'm going on break," he called to anybody around him and after receiving an 'okay' from somewhere on the other side of the car, he left to the back. He got his phone open, checked the missed calls and stared at the number that was staring right back at him.

Then the phone rang again. Same number. He picked it up warily and answered with a soft 'hello'.

As soon as he heard the voice on the other side, the grin in those words mixed with the slur from extra alcohol, and the actual message registering, Zack's face brightened up. He got all the information down and as soon as the phone was closed he ran back into the shop.

"Leon! They think they found him!" he called.

"Leon just went out." One of his other coworkers came to his side, pointing in the direction of the garage doors.

"Where?"

The larger man shrugged. "Some guy asked me to call him out to talk."

Zack's brows furrowed in confusion. "They find Cloud?" he motioned to the note clutched in Zack's grasp. Almost everybody at the shop had found out the reason why Cloud was missing from work and they understood that both Leon and Zack had to answer their phones even in the middle of an engine-change.

"They think so. What did the guy look like?"

The man shrugged again. "Tall guy. Green eyes. Silver hair – _really_ long silver hair." No more description needed.

Zack ran off to where the man had pointed out earlier that Leon had gone.

It was too late though. When he made it out on the street it was empty save for one of his coworkers driving in another car and some kids sitting by the shop and smoking.

He flipped his phone open again and called back Reno's number.

"Reno! I think Sephiroth just took Leon." The simple 'shit' on the other side of the line worried Zack. Then he heard Reno talking to his coworkers and he understood why the drunken redhead still had his job. He was good at it.

When he got a 'we'll take care of it…' he only replied with, "I'm coming."

* * *

Reno let out a heavy sigh and reached in his breast pocket for the flask he knew was there. When he noticed his superior had his eyes turned away he lifted the flask to his lips and took a few large gulps.

"Put that away, Reno," Tseng spoke without ever turning to the redhead. "We're already risking enough waiting for Zack, don't want you even clumsier than usual once we go in."

"Got it, boss-man," Reno took another large gulp and put the flask away. Rude shook his head at his partner and Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance.

For the next half an hour the small group of four remained sitting in a private car staring across to the apartment building that had been closed down. The building had a few accidents happen in it and most tenants had given up so without monetary support the city had decided to tear it down and building a park in its place. It was nearing seven o'clock and the sky was darkening, lights coming on.

"Fifth floor, right under the boarded window: camera." Rude pointed out. His knack for seeing every detail and mistake in even the simplest of things could get annoying sometimes but it helped the bald man with his job. Once he had pointed it out the others were able to notice the smartly covered up device under the window ledge.

"One man job for sure, his profile gives me the idea that he doesn't like to share his bounty with anyone. He'd chose either the basement or second top-most floor. Two ways in and out, one of them hidden." Elena repeated the information she had relayed earlier. Her skills for profiling were the best amongst the city. Although small and delicate looking, the woman was the best at getting a feel for criminals' minds and understanding how they think.

Tseng nodded to both of them before looking over his shoulder at Reno again. "Are you sure your sources are correct?"

The redhead grinned. Out of the four he seemed the most laid back and untrustworthy but his skills with computers and gadgets, and his constant need to fix said mechanics, made him the intelligence of their little group. "Yea… was able to use that new accelerator-thingy to trace da call, made a triangle based on bg noise and static—" he kept talking, simplifying the long words to his own versions which sometimes confused people more. "Just so you know, he was using a Nokia phone." Tseng raised an eyebrow, Rude shook his head, and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Interesting." Tseng replied and looked down at his watch. "Alright. Elena, go set up in the given room," he handed her a set of keys and the blonde woman left the car without a word. "Reno, you got everything you need?" the redhead nodded. "I want all electricity off in exactly three hundred and five seconds." The redhead left the car without waiting for further instructions. "Rude… we've got two hundred and ninety-two seconds for a nice conversation."

The large man nodded but neither of them spoke a word.

Exactly ninety-two seconds later Rude's phone rang and he answered. He hung up a few moments later without saying a word to the person on the other end. "Zack is here."

Tseng nodded and slid out of the car. He looked up and down the street before he noticed the raven-head running towards him. Fixing his tie and slicking his long hair back the exotic man walked over to Zack. "Everything is ready. This is the building. We're moving in."

"Is he back yet? What about Leon?" Zack spoke through heavy gasps.

"No and nothing. Rude counted two people in the room on the other side of the building. One sitting on a chair the other was pacing up until five minutes ago. We both know Sephiroth works alone."

Zack's lips turned down in a frown but he nodded. Tseng looked down at his watch. "I suggest you step back, as soon as Reno turns off the power, he's giving the police a call."

"Wait… aren't you the police?" at that statement the exotic man just turned around and opened the back door for the car where he had been until now.

Zack sat down inside and as soon as he did Rude exited the car.

"Elena?" Tseng touched the small device on the inside of his collar so he could speak to his associates.

"Five seconds."

"Reno?"

"Just a second!" the redhead's voice whined out.

Tseng looked at his watch and turned to Rude. "Coffee?" the large man nodded and both walked across the street to the café right across from the building they were looking at and the same one Elena had entered.

"Ready," the blonde woman spoke a moment later.

"Ready," Reno copied her words.

Tseng nodded as he ordered his coffee and walked back outside the building. As soon as they were out the lights in the café shut off, the street lamps turned off, the two adjacent buildings to them had all lights off. Shouts of surprise and anger came from all around. "Camera off." Rude noticed the little light of the camera from the window having turned off.

"Go in." Tseng spoke as he opened the top lid and took a small sip from the coffee. By the time he pulled the cup back the larger man was already through the front door of the building. The exotic man pulled the cup back, stared at it with disgust, brought it close to sniff it and pulled back again. As he walked towards the building he let it drop in the near-by garbage can and followed into the building. He closed the door behind him just as Reno came around the corner in his usual swagger.

Zack watched the three men with fascination wondering where their female companion was. Then he noticed the small headset in the car and put it on. Elena's voice was the one speaking "—two sightings of the room, I need more. One more flight up, the boarded window in the hall will give me the door." He looked up at the boarded windows and realized where the team inside the building was. Then he noticed one of the boards being pried off and the grinning redhead sticking his head out and waving like a maniac across the street.

Zack followed the line of sight to the building with the café and only noticed an open window with a perfect view of the building.

Sirens were coming from down the street and a moment later Zack heard gun shots, shouting, a girl's scream, and Reno swearing through the headset. "'Lena! It's not him! He's out, don't shoot to kill!" a few moments later and the front door burst open. Zack watched a man around the same age as Sephiroth jump out. He had long silver hair in a weird style and bright orange eyes that dashed behind him to the building entrance.

Tseng stood there as calm as usual, his arm lifted to his collar and his lips moving. "Elena, stumble him. We're taking him in." Not even a millisecond later the man's scream pierced the air and he collapsed to the ground, his leg bleeding out onto the street.

Tseng and Rude were beside him and cuffed him in seconds. "You guys," Reno's voice sounded in the communicators. "I found Naminé."

Zack's eyes widened at the news and he jumped out of the car. The police cars were there and after Tseng explained everything to them Zack noticed the other two. Elena was walking from the café with a large black briefcase and immediately moved towards her boss. Tseng took the case and motioned with his free hand to where Reno was exiting the building with his blazer wrapped around Naminé's shoulders.

After everything got cleared out and Reno returned the power back to the small block, the cop cars disappeared as did the private car Tseng's team had used.

In the car ride Zack was sitting beside Naminé as the small girl breathed deeply to calm herself. "Did he hurt you?" she shook her head. "Were you treated alright?" she nodded. "How did you get here?" she shrugged. Zack pulled back and took out his cell phone. "I'm calling Demyx. He got so worried over you," he let the line ring on the other end and watched from the corner of his eye as Naminé stared at him. "Hey Axel, is Demyx there? We found Naminé. Heading to the precinct now—"

"No we're not," Tseng spoke from the passenger seat in the car. Rude was driving and sitting across from him were Reno and Elena.

After he was given the correct address he relayed it to the redhead on the other side and hung up.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Tseng questioned with a cold finality to his voice. He glared at Reno and the redhead just shrugged. "You said your information was correct."

"Well… it sorta was. We _were_ lookin' for this guy too, ya know?"

"Reno!" Tseng snapped at the redhead. "I want your opinion of how this happened."

Reno shrugged then though about it. "If Sephiroth knew of this guy, he coulda used his number, through his own, ta call."

"Is that possible?"

Reno nodded. "It works on da same mechanics as call-forwardin' for cell phones. That's why when we heard Sephy—" he noticed his superior's cheek muscles twitch at the nickname "—I was able to grab this guy's phone instead."

"Do you know what that means?"

"He's a smart fuck?" Reno questioned, his grin gone. "He knows we're after him."

"And?" Tseng's calm expression faced the other two of their companions.

"He's got Leon," Elena sighed and threw an apologetic look at Zack sitting with Naminé on the small couch behind them.

Tseng eyed them again waiting for more.

"He's paranoid." Rude added in and Elena looked at him with surprise.

"True!" the blonde suddenly spoke. "His profile doesn't seem like a team player. He used Xemnas as a decoy. And—" she suddenly jumped up. "Shit!" she ran off past Tseng and the three men of her team looked after her in surprise.

"'Lena?" Reno called after her and got up.

"Sephiroth doesn't know we've got Xemnas! We can find him using your tracking system." Reno jumped up when he heard the words.

The others left and Zack and Naminé were left alone in the small guest room of the mayor's mansion.

Tseng watched with interest as his team worked. Rude was helping Reno set up his computers while the redhead was hooking up the small cell phone to his machines. Elena was gone for the moment, having gone to retrieve Xemnas.

"Got it!" Reno grinned as he typed away at the keyboard, the small Sony phone having been flipped open. "Knew it was a Nokia!" he grinned, reading all information from the small phone and tearing it apart to grab the number that belonged to Sephiroth.

Elena came back a moment later with a grin expression and some blood spatter on her white shirt. She threw a small device at the table where Reno was set up and her scowl deepened. "He informed Sephiroth he was captured."

Tseng raised an eyebrow and faced Reno to see what the redhead could come up with.

"That's okay, lovely! I gots his system's access down. Searching for number, phone company now, also… next time he uses that phone for _anythin_', we've got his location."

Elena seemed slightly surprised at the news but nodded.

"Only problem is, we gotta wait for somebody to give him a call or other way 'round, cuz I can't get his number." Reno added in, his grin fading.

"Your guests have guests," a cold voice sounded from right behind Tseng and the entire team turned to face Rufus. The blonde was glaring at them all with ice-cold blue eyes and turned away.

* * *

"Naminé! I'm so glad you're okay!" Demyx was the first to burst into the room and he swept the petite girl up into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry for this, I'm so sorry for everything… I never meant…" his apologizes and stumbled words kept to a whispered hush between them as the two embraced for a long time.

Sora was also at the door with a large grin on his lips, hands behind his head and balancing on one foot and the balls of the other. Riku was standing beside Sora with a small smile and a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Axel was walking further in, having decided to try and pry the two apart before either of them died of lack of oxygen. Roxas walked towards Zack with a scowl.

"Sorry Roxy," Zack looked up with a saddened expression and a sheepish smile. "Didn't mean to get your hopes up to crash them," Zack had called Roxas to tell him the news as soon as he found out Leon was gone and had made sure the boy was with the others instead of trying to get to him.

"It's okay," Roxas' lips never turned up into a smile. He faced Demyx and Naminé still hugging and dancing away from Axel. His eyes focused on Axel and narrowed before he turned back to Zack. That's when he noticed something wrong. "Where's Leon?"

Zack's smile was gone and his eyes dropped. Sora heard those same words and bounced over towards the two with a worried expression.

"Zack! Where's Leon?" Roxas asked again, raising his voice. Demyx and Naminé pulled apart finally at the tone coming from the small blonde.

The older man shrugged. "He's got 'im, Roxy…"

Tseng cleared his throat from the door and walked in. "Xemnas has been taken for interrogation but there is no way for him to avoid a sentence of some sort. He's going to jail for sure," he eyed Demyx as he said this and noticed the wave of relief that swept over the young musician.

"Cloud and Leon?" Rude shook his head, Elena looked away, Reno scratched at the back of his head and Tseng sighed softly.

"We've got some updates on Sephiroth. Nothing much." The slender man explained.

Roxas growled and turned to face Naminé. "I'm glad you're okay," his growl was gone and his voice was truly genuine in his statement.

"We'll find them, don't worry," Naminé smiled softly. "Xemnas sounded like he hated the other guy," the small blonde spoke, still held in Demyx's arms.

"Let's hope so," a sad smile was on his features and Roxas turned to leave the room. He slipped past the others without a word. Axel watched him with a worried expression and turned to Demyx.

"Go," the musician shooed him away. "I'll get a ride with Riku," the silverette nodded when Axel turned to him and the redhead was gone.

"I've missed a lot I take it?" Naminé smiled softly.

Demyx grinned and nodded. "Those two fucked."

"WHAT?!" Zack shot up in his seat and Demyx seemed to finally remember the older man was there. "They did what!? Are they even together!?"

"I suggest we go," Sora tugged gently at Riku's arm and the two left the room as well, followed by a disinterested Tseng and a tired Elena.

Rude and Reno were left to try and keep Zack from strangling the information out of Demyx. "You can rest here tonight, or I can call your parents to grab you?" Rude asked Naminé once Reno had dragged the other man out of the room.

The petite blonde blushed heavily and nodded, her hand clutching at Demyx's jacket. "I'll stay here. I wanna calm down a bit." Rude nodded and left the two alone in the room.

* * *

"You alright?" Axel asked Roxas as he drove the two back to their apartments.

"No."

The redhead sighed and the rest of the ride passed in silence. "Ca-can you drop me off at Cloud's?" Roxas spoke when they neared the fork that led to the two buildings.

Axel switched the signals to the other direction and easily slid into the open parking lot at the back of the building. He let the engine run idle as the two sat quietly in the car. After a moment he twisted the keys off to turn the car off.

"Where do the two of us stand?" Axel asked softly but didn't look up from the steering wheel.

"Can you come up with me?" Roxas answered with a question of his own, his blue eyes staring right into Axel's green when the redhead looked up.

"Sure."

They weren't even through the door when their lips connected and not even a step in were their shoes and shirts gone.

_Where do the two of us stand?_ Roxas repeated Axel's question in his head. But then all coherent thought was wiped away as the redhead slammed him against the wall beside the door of the bathroom. _Fuck buddies it is. _

_

* * *

_tbc  
please read and review - reviews make me wanna write =D  
belongs to .sye_  
_


	16. Chapter 16: Escape and Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. I apologize for mistakes but as soon as the story is done I will go back and revise it, promise!  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Main Pairings:** Sora x Riku, Demyx x Xemnas, Demyx x Naminé, Zack x Leon, Cloud x Sephiroth, Cloud x Leon  
**Note: **sorry for the wait… wanted to get a specific number of hits…

* * *

**In a GrAY World  
Chapter 16 – Escape and Rescue**

The door to the room banged open and feet shuffled in right before it slammed closed. Cloud jumped slightly in his seat, having been woken up by the noise, and had to shake his head in order to try and get rid of the veil of sleep still covering him. It was when he noticed two figures staggering towards him that the blonde was fully awake.

"Good morning, Cloud! I have a present for you!" Sephiroth's voice came in a sing-song tune but obvious anger still lacing his words. Moments after the statement a body crashed into his own. The bolted down chair didn't shift a millimetre but Cloud's muscles tensed when he realized who was sliding out of his lap and at his feet.

"Leon!" the worry in his voice was enough to make Sephiroth's smile widen even more.

The man at his feet groaned low and curled inside himself on the floor, his arms going to cover his head and using them to squeeze the pain out of it.

"I'm glad you like my present…" the eldest man in the room smirked and pulled away. Cloud tried to shift his body, bend his frame, even just his legs to cover the fallen man at his feet, but the bonds to the bolted down chair were too strong.

* * *

Roxas woke up with his head hurting to the ringing of a cell phone. His bleary eyes opened and noticed his new phone ringing onto the nightstand by the bed. Then he noticed a long, pale limb reached out for it and flicking it open on automatic before hiding it under the covers.

A mumbled 'yea?' came from under the covers and Roxas was fully awake.

"I'll tell 'im, okay…" the phone flicked closed but there was no sign of any movement other than the even breathing from under the covers.

Roxas lifted the edge of the covers, noticed himself in the nude before noticing another long, pale limb wrapped over his stomach.

"Cold…" the stranger's voice whispered and shivered closer to the blonde's body.

"Axel, get up!" Roxas was getting angry. It was five in the morning.

"Who's Axel?" the voice mumbled and Roxas paled. "You screamed out his name so loudly last night too…" the voice continued and the blonde looked around the room, recognizing it as the small living space of his brother's apartment. He could see the counter that separated the kitchen from the living space and if he shifted to the stranger's side of the bed he would see the front door.

Then he saw the picture frame on the wall that was loose and remembered how he had been slammed against that wall last night.

His face reddened in anger and he flung the covers open to reveal the grinning redhead from under them. "Axel!" he grabbed the closest thing to him, which was the edge of their blanket, and used it to beat the redhead over the head with.

"Ouch! Ouch! I surrender! White flag up!" the redhead was laughing. As soon as Roxas paused his assault he found himself pinned down to the bed with a playful grin staring right back down at him.

"It's five o'clock in the morning," the blonde groaned out, wishing to go back to sleep but knowing he was too awake to do so.

"It's your fault… your cousin said he wants you at your place for breakfast."

"Sora?" Axel nodded at the question.

Both looked at the clock again and Roxas groaned louder.

"Hmm…" Axel hummed low and one corner of his lips lifted into that wicked grin he had given the blonde last night.

"No!" Roxas recognized it but before he could do anything to stop it the redhead pulled back and threw the covers over himself and to the blonde's chin. "No! Axel! Don't!" Roxas was practically screaming by now. And the next sound that left his lips was a wanton moan when he felt the redhead's mouth on his awakening arousal.

* * *

"What the hell, Roxas?" Sora grumbled out and rubbed at his eyes. It was barely seven in the morning and the brunette had been forced out of bed by his cousin – who had a key – pounding on the door of their apartment.

"Breakfast time," the blonde grumbled out, sliding into the apartment with Axel following.

"Who is it?" a voice, obviously male, came from deeper inside. Roxas looked up and noticed a very shirtless and very dishevelled Riku standing in their living room, his jeans hanging off his hips and pulling down the boxers that had already slid down to show a thin trail of silver hair leading further down.

Roxas' eyes widened almost comically while Axel put both hands over his mouth to hide his giggles. "Okay… we'll come back…" the blonde voiced and turned around to leave again.

Once the door was closed Sora raised an eyebrow and turned to face his best friend. That was when he noticed how _sexy_ the older boy looked and he realized what the other two had thought about when entering.

He slammed the door open. "Roxas! You asshole! Get back in here!" calling down the hall was enough to make both Roxas and his redheaded companion flinch at the words.

Riku, having been asked by a blushing Sora – amidst giggling and snickering from the other two in the room – to put on a shirt, was in the process of making them all breakfast, even as he seemed to be falling asleep standing in the kitchen.

"You got news from Demyx and Naminé?"

"They didn't come back with you?" Axel raised an eyebrow, having thought his best friend was going to get a ride with Riku and Naminé would have made her way home to her worried parents.

"Naah. They stayed the night at the mayor's place." Sora waved his hand.

"And what the fuck was with the fucking call at five fucking o'clock in the fucking morning?" Roxas growled out. Although he had gotten his share of laughter and activities since that call, just seeing Riku succeeding in sleeping standing up was making him want to go back to sleep.

"They stayed the night there?" Axel almost screeched over Roxas' question.

Sora ignored his cousin and nodded to Axel.

"Together?" Sora nodded again, slower this time. "Holy fuck!" Axel screamed in surprise. Riku startled awake and Roxas covered his head with a muttered 'fucking freaks'.

"What is it?"

"Dem is afraid of women! He wouldn't survive—"

"That explains a lot," Riku's deeper voice sounded from the kitchen, interrupting the redhead.

"Shut up. Where's ma food?" Roxas grumbled out, glaring from between the cracks of the fort created by his arms.

"Cooking, princess."

"Thanks, bitch."

"Welcome, shitface." Riku turned back into the kitchen and Roxas hid back under his arms.

"These two are _not_ morning people," Axel stated more than asked. He had heard of Riku's morning grouchiness from Vaan, the boy never shutting up about the first hour of every morning _almost_ not being worth the delicious breakfast.

Sora nodded. Roxas was just a bitch in the mornings. Nothing more to say about it. And it didn't end until the clock said it was past twelve. No matter how long he's been awake. "I thought you would've figured it out by now," Sora spoke in a quieter voice, aware that his cousin was currently drifting between sleep and wakefulness so he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

Axel smiled sheepishly at the comment. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on them, facing the blonde beside him for a moment and his smile dying out as he faced Sora. "Haven't had the chance for a nice morning."

Sora scoffed and shook his head. "Not gonna be a nice one if it happens."

Silence took over the small room, both Sora and Axel looking away and thinking of their own problems.

"Food's ready."

Roxas sat up so suddenly that both of the others at the table freaked for a moment that maybe he was faking sleeping while listening to them. Food was placed down on the table, a tall stack of thin pancakes, and was demolished to half in seconds before the four finally started up a conversation and ate more slowly.

* * *

"Riku!!!" Sora tried to catch up with his best friend's long strides, the silvertte having a determined expression and completely set on getting to where he was getting _fast_. "You don't even know if he has it!"

"I'm willing to try!" Riku growled back.

They were going to his brothers' apartment. Unlike himself and Sephiroth their other three brothers had found a larger place for themselves. Loz had it close to his place when Riku had recommended he worked there, Yazoo had been meaning to move out on his own for a while due to his own interests and since he needed his privacy a lot more than the other two, and Kadaj had whined non-stop every time he was left there alone.

Riku had gone there not that long ago to try and figure out where Sephiroth was. Kadaj practically worshipped their older brother so Riku had been sure the other knew where their psychotic brother was. However as soon as he had tried to raise his hand towards the annoying brat Loz and Yazoo had practically thrown him out of the place. The two were very protective of Kadaj – the baby as they called him, although older than Riku himself.

"What about—"

"Both Loz and Yazoo are working tonight."

"You are _evil_ Riku! You're plotting against your own brothers!"

"When one of them is committing a crime against a close friend's brother!" Riku defended himself and Sora paused in his steps before running a little to catch up.

"He's your brother—"

"Never acted like it. Never cared. He left us long before him and I could have any _bonding_ time."

Sora slowed his step for a second more. He tried imaging his life with Roxas ignoring him, with the blonde never being there for him when he needed him. The thought alone made him want to cry and Roxas was the younger of the two. He tried imagining all that with Roxas being the older brother-figure that was supposed to lead him around, be his role model.

Sora wanted to cry because he just _knew_ that Riku never had.

* * *

"Go-go… go easy on him," Sora stuttered when Riku roughly pushed the door open when his brother tried closing it on him.

Kadaj almost screamed when his younger brother jumped him. But the two brothers were used to the scene, the two having fought since little, and their moves seemed practiced, choreographed, almost perfect in their crude manner.

Sora watched in fascination and knew from the look in Kadaj's eyes that the older of the two expected the same outcome as always in their fights. Sora had assessed both of them quickly in build and within moments he was proven correct when Riku pinned Kadaj face down on the couch, holding his arms immobile and sitting on his thighs to prevent him from kicking.

"Where is he?"

"Fuck if I know!?"

"Then how do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Cuz I'm a genius, dipshit! Get off me!"

Sora watched as the two brothers fought and yelled. He watched as Riku was thrown off, the small coffee table hitting his side hard, a telephone being thrown across the room before the two disappeared. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears at seeing two brothers fighting so much. He could never imagine fighting so much with Roxas. The two obviously had their arguments and once didn't talk for a full week, but it ended with the two of them apologizing. To do something serious enough to fight so much was impossible between them and he didn't know how _brothers_, even closer than cousins, could fight so easily as if they have always done it.

A crash sounded deep inside. Glass. Sora shuddered and opened his eyes, they were watering from his thoughts. As soon as he realized he should move to try and stop them, a hand on his shoulder held him back. He looked up into the hard and beautiful face of the middle of the five brothers: Yazoo.

"What is going on here?" he spoke in a cold and emotionless voice.

Sora felt a bump rise in his throat and he blinked, some of his tears spilling. "R-Riku… Kadaj knows where Sephiroth is… we need… we need to find him… he—"

"Kadaj doesn't know." Yazoo's voice silence Sora. Another crash sounded and the two brothers landed back into the living room, Kadaj straddling Riku and holding a head of long silver hair with one hand, his other raised to punch down.

"My baby," Yazoo called a little louder and Sora was surprised at the softness and sweet emotion spilling in those two words when the owner of that voice had spoken so coldly just seconds ago. Kadaj froze in his move and looked up. His lip was bleeding, his nose was busted, tears were streaking down his face and a bruise was forming over his right temple.

He jumped off of Riku and rushed into Yazoo's arms, the taller of the two easily grabbing him in a quick embrace and seeming to forget Riku and Sora.

When the brunette looked up to help Riku, his best friend didn't look any better for wear than his brother. He had three lines scratched into one cheek, his nose was bleeding and his one eye was slowly starting to swell.

"Kadaj doesn't know."

"Fuck you Yazoo! He knows!"

"No!" Yazoo's voice boomed and from the startled expression and step back it was obvious that Riku was not used to the older brother bursting out like that. "He. Does. Not. Know." He gritted out each word one by one. "Why do you think the baby is being so stubborn now-a-days? He is excluded and it hurts him! And you, coming in here and asking for information he doesn't have, you are just making him face the reality that older brother doesn't want him to know!"

Kadaj was weeping in his brother's arms now. Riku was waiting any second now for Kadaj to turn out, grin from under those green eyes and make fun of him. Taunt him with the information he had and would not give.

But it didn't happen.

"We need to find him Yazoo."

The oldest of them nodded and pushed his younger brother a little out of his arms. "Wash up." He ordered without looking at Kadaj and watched as the wounded silverette limped towards the bathroom.

"I know, Riku. We're trying everything we can."

"We?" Sora was the one that asked this time.

"I… I work with… I don't know if you know him… his name is Reno…" both teens had their eyes widen and mouths drop lightly. "I am an intern working under his orders. Found out that all he needs is one call and he'll be found. Problem is that Kadaj found out too. He erased his number from all of our phones and contacted him… somehow… to tell him not to use that phone."

Riku's head dropped. Sora's heart copied the action.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Sephiroth looked through the small window in the door at the two figures. The brunette had woken up only for a few minutes before passing out again and Cloud had been fretting over him ever since he had arrived. Sephiroth didn't have time to worry about the brunette though. He was sure he injected him with just the right amount to collapse him. He never thought the drug would last this long.

He pulled away from the door and turned around to light a cigarette. Reaching in his pocket he looked at his turned off phone. He didn't know why he still kept it on him. Maybe he wished that, even turned off, his little baby would give him a call and tell him how much he adored him.

Sephiorth smirked as he thought of Kadaj. The boy was useless. He was only good while he kept him hidden. He put the phone back in his pocket without thinking and finished his cigarette by the door.

When he entered the room again he had a small drug with him. Cloud was glaring at him when he came closer to Leon's prone body. He snapped the capsule under his nose and in an instant the brunette was awake.

His senses were dulled and it took him a few long moments to realize what was happening. Then he noticed Cloud. Bruise, cut, dirtied, naked, and completely beaten. Anger filled his eyes and not even the pleading of those beautiful sky blue eyes could keep him from screaming every cuss word he knew at the silvertte standing before him.

That earned him a few hits. Earned Sephiroth a hopeless cry from the blonde. And earned Cloud the older man's smirk when he grabbed Leon's chin, hoisted it up, and ran the edge of a blade down his front, cutting the shirt open while cutting the skin beneath it as well.

Cloud was screaming. He tried to shift in the chair but it was bolted down too tight. The new chair, Leon's, if the brunette had a good opportunity, he could get free. Cloud continued to rub his wrists together. It was burning and the twisting was tearing at the skin beneath, but the rope was slowly getting loose.

Then Leon lashed out. His shoulder was grazed, but he was able to push himself forward and collapse atop the silverette. The knife fell.

Cloud watched it as it slid towards him. The edge paused against his foot and he tried to shift it. He got it under his foot. He heard Leon groan in pain followed by a hoarse scream. Then something else caught his attention. It was a little black Nokia phone lying not too far from them.

Leon was thrown back, the cracking of bones sounded and Cloud gasped, turning to see what happened. Sephiroth was up, kicking at the fallen brunette. Then he grabbed the knife, slapped cloud, and walked out, leaving Leon lying there.

"Leon!" Cloud cried and watched as the brunette shifted around and got the edge of the chair off of his obviously broken hand. Cloud winced at the sight of the broken fingers. "Please get up." He begged silently and turned to face the closed door for a second.

Sephiroth had just left them there.

He had also left the phone without a glance.

* * *

tbc  
hope you guys are still enjoying it  
please read & review =D

.sye


	17. Chapter 17: Chance Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. I apologize for mistakes but as soon as the story is done I will go back and revise it, promise!  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Main Pairings:** Sora x Riku, Demyx x Xemnas, Demyx x Naminé, Zack x Leon, Cloud x Sephiroth, Cloud x Leon  
**Note: **sorry for the wait… school year started and am into my reading week now… hopefully will be able to update a few more times during the reading week…

* * *

**In a GrAY World  
Chapter 17 – Chance Rescue**

Roxas was sitting on the couch in Axel and Demyx's apartment when his cell phone went off. He stared at the same device for a long moment. It was on the coffee table and too far for him to reach.

It rang once, twice, three times. It was the ring tone that came on when it wasn't one of his contacts and he had to wonder who was calling him. He contemplated on answering or not. Reno, Tseng and their gang had everything up and ready and were on the prowl for Sephiroth. Once the older man was found they'd get Cloud back. Now Roxas was sitting there and waiting for one of them to call and tell him what was happening.

After Riku's intervention with his brothers contact over the whole case had been close to none. Almost a week had passed and Roxas had been given an emotional break from school over the matter. Zack had been given a leave from work as well however the two were rarely together. If they were, they just got on each other's nerves with the pacing and the twitching.

The phone stopped ringing.

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes.

Axel walked out of the bathroom and returned to the small living room to sit beside Roxas.

"Everything okay?" his arm draped over the blonde's shoulders and Roxas quickly snuggled into the offered space.

"No." He muttered and hid inside the redhead's arms.

Axel sighed heavily and kept his arms wrapped around Roxas. "Don't worry. We'll find him… everything will be alright."

* * *

Demyx smiled nervously as he sat in the living room of a large house in the near suburbs of the university.

"Don't worry, this is just formality," Naminé assured the musician with a hand resting atop his and pulled back to smile when her mother walked in with the bottle of wine.

The dinner with Naminé's family went by smoothly and as soon as it was over Naminé and Demyx ran up to her room to hide away.

After her disappearance the school had given the girl a short leave of absence without penalty to recover and her parents had pushed a psychiatrist on her. The only link that they allowed her outside the closed shell that was becoming her life was the young musician sitting with her now. Her parents had taken a liking to the young man especially when he had been the one to convince Naminé to go home and spend her first night out of captivity with her parents.

The girl hadn't let him leave her alone for that entire night however he had gained her parents' trust. When they had found out that he was gay they had accepted the boy even more as if he was part of their own family.

The two were always together now and hiding away in her room. Naminé had finally worked up the courage to ask the young musician to model for her and was able to get some good sketches of the man. They were now in her room while she was sketching away at the canvas before her, finally having decided on doing a full blown picture for him.

* * *

Sora looked up at his best friend when Riku stood in front of him. The brunette was sitting in the living room of his best friend's apartment watching a movie. Across the small room were Vaan and his boyfriend, trying – and failing miserably mind you – to hide any sexual activities that were happening under the blanket they shared.

"Just don't look," Riku whispered as he dropped down beside Sora with the bowl of popcorn. "Eventually your mind will learn to ignore it. If you hear any strange noises – deny it."

Sora choked on the popcorn he was eating, especially when a soft moan came from the other side of the room.

"Can't I just tell them I can hear and _see_ it? They should stop, right?"

"Oh no! Biggest mistake you can ever make," Riku shook his head, knowing from experience. "They'll figure since it's not a secret anymore that there's nothing to hide."

Sora blushes all the way to his ears and pulled his own blanket further up to his chin. After a few more minutes he glanced at Riku again. "Hey, Riku? Since you're… gay… and all… don't you get… you know? Turned on?"

The silverette choked on his own piece and it took him a while to clam down after Sora rushed water at him. The small commotion caused the two in the corner to quiet down a little.

After a glare at the two from Riku, a giggle from Vaan, and a squeaked out 'sorry' from Sora, the silverette turned to his best friend.

"As I said… I've learned to ignore it." He turned back to the movie.

Sora nodded and brought his knees up to his chest, leaning a little further away from his friend and keeping the blanket close to hide the blush that never left his cheeks.

* * *

Leon moaned low at the back of his throat and closed his eyes tightly. They didn't have any time to spare and with one failed attempt came another thundering reminder that they may not get out of this alive.

"What was it again?" he groaned and shifted his broken thumb slowly across the small keypad of the phone.

His chair was still sideways on the ground and he had been unable to move it for fear of it landing onto his other hand and breaking that as well. Both hands were tied down the length of the back legs and his feet to the legs of the chair. After trying to get his legs free at least some what the brunette had been able to slide across far enough to get the small black cell phone into his broken hand behind him and try and feel the numbers to dial.

"Six-seven-two…" Cloud closed his eyes tightly to try and remember the number he was relaying and waited patiently in between digits so his friend could find them and press them.

It was ringing once more.

Cloud prayed silently that he had remembered the number correctly.

His brother's phone was somewhere in a dumpster thrown away. Leon's phone was taken by Sephiroth when it had started ringing shortly after the brunette had arrived. Zack's phone had been disconnected and Cloud had the sinking suspicion that their raven-head friend had taken out all his anger on the small device.

This number just had to work.

* * *

"We got him!" Elena called out suddenly in the room and grabbed her phone quickly. "Calling Tseng to tell him, but get the boys ready, we're leaving a.s.a.p.!" she called to Reno who was stumbling to get out of his stool.

"Everybody up!" the redhead spoke and rubbed at his eyes before straightening out his frame to the small room he was facing. "Suit up, grab yar gunz and shields an' whatever else ya want! We got 'im and we're leavin' as soon as we get da order!"

Yazoo stood from his chair at the desk and watched as all the other workers also got up and moved along to get ready. He walked up to the redhead that was leading their team and looked around him before speaking softly.

"You think I should sit this out?"

"Why da hell ya think that?"

"It _is_ my brother we're talking about here, isn't it?"

Reno scratched his chest and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before nodding. "Ya… up ta ya, princess." He smirked to the silverette and turned back to the small office where Elena just flicked her phone closed.

"Tseng's got Rude on another mission and he is currently escorting the president to the Annual Gala. He can't leave until someone else releases him. I'll be going to the Gala, you lead the team and grab the bastard."

Reno nodded and covered his yawn halfway through when he noticed Elena's glare at him. "Am I supposed to wait for him?"

"He said not to make it a necessity. He'll give you a call as soon as he's out and on his way," the blonde was on the move with Reno stalking her. "If you don't need him, don't wait."

Reno nodded once more and held the door open after she had walked out of the building. When he turned around he noticed the long hall empty save for a slender silverette standing and looking at him.

"Are you planning on taking him down?"

"That's how it goes, princess," he spoke in a drawl as he walked passed Yazoo.

* * *

Sephiroth had walked into the room when he heard yelling and talking. At first he had thought the two were arguing over something but when he noticed his phone on the ground open and connected, his eyes widened.

Anger had taken over and both of the other men were now silenced. Leon had been knocked unconscious earlier on and his other arm was broken now, the bone having snapped clean when the silverette had kicked him hard in the side.

He knew he had to leave though. And he had to leave fast. He was surprised he even had those ten minutes to take his anger out on the two other men. And he wanted to take Cloud with him.

He rushed out of the room, not bothering to close the door and checked the nearest window. Through the bolted down boards he was able to see the empty street and he ran back to the basement. He had nothing valuable in the house, he didn't mind burning it down for all it mattered. When he noticed the blonde's broken frame – having been yanked off the chair and away from the restraints in his anger earlier – crawled over to Leon, his anger rose.

He came upon the scene and with malice in his eyes he grabbed the matted down blonde hair in a firm grip.

Cloud screamed as much as he could as he was practically dragged by the hair out of the basement, up the wooden stairs and into the front hall of run down house. He was dragged to the kitchen and recognized the layout of it, but that didn't register until much later in his mind.

What did register was the smell of alcohol. He was thrown into the legs of the sturdy kitchen table. His side and stomach hurt, the smell was nauseating and all he could do to keep from throwing up was to clutch at the wooden table leg for support.

The smell of alcohol filled everything around him and the tall silverette disappeared somewhere from the kitchen. He noticed wet trails leading out of the kitchen. He heard glass break and footsteps rushing down stairs. When Sephiroth re-entered the kitchen he was grabbing a few more bottles of alcohol and was turning them over as he walked out of the kitchen again. He returned once more and this time the alcohol hit Cloud's own body when it was poured around him.

"Do you want to burn with your friend?" the monster in front of him hissed out.

Cloud's mind couldn't register the words and he wasn't able to control his body any longer as it convulsed and trembled before he emptied out his innards onto the wooden floor under him.

"Disgusting," the silverette muttered under his breath and grabbed onto the silver locks once more. He dragged the head up and stared into lifeless blue eyes.

The sirens were distant in the background but he still heard them clearly. Without a care he dropped the tired face back into the excrements. "And such a waste of air and space: both you and your stupid friends."

With those as final words the silverette rose in a graceful stand and took a lighter from his jacket pocket. He looked down at the blonde at his feet and scoffed once more. "Such a waste of a pretty and willing body."

The sirens became louder as they came closer.

"Such a waste…"

Cloud was passed out, the sirens a welcoming sound in his head.

"Such a waste…"

Sephiroth lit the lighter.

* * *

Roxas was staring with wide eyes as the firefighters broke down through the front door of a house he knew too well. He had been here only once before but he had known this as the torture house where his brother had been taken since younger. He hadn't known that the place was empty now and as he watched the flames rise higher and lick at the top floors of the attic his heart sank.

"NO!! CLOUD!!!" Axel was the one to hold him back and away from charging into the burning house. Zack's trail of thought wasn't far behind his however the older man was more composed and was instead arguing with one of the policemen on the scene.

Demyx sat in the back of Zack's car, Naminé sitting behind him and her arms wrapped around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder. Her fingers were gently petting his stomach in comfort and she whispered soft words into his ears.

It had been his phone that had rang out in the middle of the night. It had been that same tune as when Xemnas had been calling. It had been that same tune that had been torturing him for such a long time that had now saved his friend's brother.

"HE'S IN THERE!!!! FIND HIM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!" The small blonde was bellowing out to the cops that stood on the sidelines.

They had arrived just in time to see the house go up in flames. Of the policemen had been taken to the hospital when he had tried to open the front door and flash fire jumped out at him. The firemen were inside battling it out to try and find the people that should have been inside.

Roxas was screaming and crying, Axel holding the boy back with a tight grip and already having earned himself enough bruises and scratches to dim him a warrior.

Everything seemed to have slowed down. Roxas watched old neighbours come out of their houses and watch in horror. The street was blocked off by the police cars and the two cars that Zack, Roxas, and their friends had taken to get here. The sirens were going off all around them.

The door of the house was crowded for a moment and everyone seemed to freeze, silence finally taking over the chaos.

"We've got one!!" Somebody screamed and Roxas immediately recognized the blonde locks, although covered in soot and ash, from under the heavy blanket. The figure was limping towards them, mostly carried by the two firefighters.

"CLOUD!" Axel finally let the blonde go and followed him as they reached the man that was being loaded into the ambulance. "Are you okay!?" the blonde was rambling on and on, worrying about his brother and wanting to hug him and hold him close. He wasn't able to though both for fear of hurting the older man and because the paramedics were getting in the way.

The blonde kept on rambling words and worries. His eyes kept darting around, opening, falling closed and opening again. He jumped up a few times before the paramedics pushed him back down again. That was when Roxas finally caught onto what his brother was saying.

"Leon!" Axel jumped up with Roxas screamed the name. "He's in the basement!"

The redhead ran out and relayed the message to the first figure of authority he could find. After that information went around the circle and it was spoken to the firefighters still inside

Loud minutes passed by before any new information was relayed through the ranks as to what was happening. Roxas had been in the same ambulance as his brother and the two had been rushed off to the hospital. There had been no signs of Sephiroth anywhere throughout the house or even the neighbourhood.

Zack had been torn between staying to find out what happened to Leon, staying to tear off Sephiorth's head, or going with the Strife brothers to make sure they would be alright.

He had decided on the former and had given his keys to Axel, letting the redhead drive off with Demyx and Naminé after the others. He had decided to remain with Reno and the newly arrived Tseng to make sure everything else was alright.

* * *

When Cloud woke up in the hospital almost a week later he had the biggest headache he could ever remember. It made him reach out to cause some pressure on his head but was surprised to find a few bald spots along his golden locks. That was when the sterile white room finally registered. A lump on the small seat in the corner almost registered as did the blonde hair that stuck out from the white blanket.

Cloud smiled faintly and was happy to notice that for the first time in around a month his face didn't hurt to smile and he had a reason to.

When Roxas woke up a few hours later he was pleasantly surprised to find his brother smiling at him. Without prompting or anything of the sort the smaller blonde came over quietly and sat himself on his brother's temporary bed. He was lying beside his brother, under the cover and surrounded by powerful arms in seconds.

No words needed to be exchanged, no special looks or anything of the sort. The two were perfectly comfortable in the silence they created and relaxed in it.

* * *

tbc  
hope you're still enjoying and reading this  
please read and review  
.sye


	18. Chapter 18: The Calm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. I apologize for mistakes but as soon as the story is done I will go back and revise it, promise!  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Main Pairings:** Sora x Riku, Demyx x Xemnas, Demyx x Naminé, Zack x Leon, Cloud x Sephiroth, Cloud x Leon  
**Note: **sorry for the wait… again… let's just say life isn't all green grass and pink flowers… also… have almost finalized everything… story should be 21 chapters =d so the last few ones are gonna be longer than the others… maybe… depends on how you answer question at the end of this chapter XD… please enjoy the read =D

* * *

**In a GrAY World  
Chapter 18 – The Calm**

A few months had passed since Cloud and Leon had returned back home. The brunette had been taken to a different hospital and it wasn't until Cloud was out of the hospital that he walked in on Zack yelling at somebody over the phone to tell him the "damn idiot's injuries".

Shortly after, Leon had returned with a broken hand, arm, dislocated but now fixed shoulder, and some cracked ribs. The brunette had healing cuts and fading bruises all over, but the most prominent of all was the still pink scar that crossed his brow. Cloud hadn't stopped apologizing for a few days, pity and sorry on his features every time the brunette was near him.

"Just shut up about it!" Leon had growled out one time when they had been sitting together those few months later.

Cloud hadn't said anything all night, sitting beside his brother with the smaller blonde curled up practically in his lap. Although some time may have passed Roxas had noticed that his brother was pushing all physical contact away again and remained close to him.

Leon got up from his seat in the living room of Axel and Demyx's apartment; the group had taken to invading their place since Cloud and Demyx had grown closer over the whole ordeal and Roxas and Axel still had something happening between them, but no one was sure what.

The brunette moved behind the counter into the small kitchen and proceeded to make them all some much needed coffee.

Cloud pulled away from his brother and hesitated. After a nudge from the scowling blonde the older Strife brother made his way to the kitchen. Axel turned up the volume on the TV so none would pay attention to the quiet chatter barely a few steps away.

Leon looked up as he leaned with his back against the counter. Cloud was standing a few steps away and looking down at his own feet.

"Look at me at least," Leon spoke with a commanding and slightly cold voice. The blonde looked up and pain was etched into his features when the first thing he noticed was the scar on Leon's brow. "It's not your fault…"

"But it is," Cloud looked away again, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes to try and shut the pain away. "If it wasn't for me, you never would've gotten involved. If I hadn't know him—"

"You wouldn't have met us." Leon interrupted. "You wouldn't have moved out of the house when you had and you wouldn't have worked at the same place as both Zack and I now."

"But… if…" Cloud bit his lip and Leon actually paused for a second. He hadn't seen Cloud look this irritated and worried at the same time before. He actually wanted to hear the words that left his lips now. If it was not out of curiousity then out of a need to rebuke the words properly. "If he hadn't… if he didn't know about you… and… how I feel about you… he never would've grabbed you…" wet blue eyes looked up at Leon. The brunette was frozen by those words, running them through his head over and over to make sure he had heard properly. "You never would've been hurt and… it's all my fault you got involved."

Leon smiled softly then and stepped forward, cupping the other man's face and forcing him to look slightly up into his eyes. "I don't regret anything that happened. Only thing I would have changed is to take the brunt of it all onto my own shoulders rather than yours."

The blonde looked up with confusion in his teary eyes and they widened enough to let a few tears slip when Leon leaned down and kissed him. He was stiff and for a moment he couldn't respond but when it finally registered that Leon was about to pull away, he closed his eyes and his hands shot up to the other's neck. His lips followed Leon's when the brunette was pulling away and his hands at his neck pulled him back down to continue the kiss.

A wolf whistle interrupted them both and they turned, blushing, to see Zack leaning from the other side of the counter with a wide grin on his lips and a sparkle in his dark blue eyes.

Cloud was suddenly mortified. He knew that the other two were together and didn't want to hurt his best friend by stealing away his boyfriend. His hands shot back as if he had been hugging hot coal, but was surprised when Leon's hands on his waist—when had they gotten there?—tightened around him and a scowl replaced the brunette's blush.

"Took ya lovebirds long enough! Mind if I join?" Cloud's blush deepened and Leon scowled. It took them only a few more moments to realize that a few eyes from the living room were grinning at them accompanied by Roxas' wide grin and a mock-salute from Axel.

"Zack!" it was Roxas that called out and the raven-head turned to look at the scowling blonde.

"Shit!" Zack shivered with a giggle. "I swear you have the exact same scowl as him! This is _not_ gonna be good for ya! Especially if it takes ya as long as him to realize something important!" Although the words were playful and with a smile on the older man's face, his pointed gaze had ran over Axel at one point.

Roxas' scowl deepened to more than just a joking one but he understood that the older man was getting a point across. The rest of the evening passed by in subtle sulking from the younger Strife brother while everybody were making as many comments as possible to make Cloud blush and hide further into Leon's embrace on the couch.

* * * * *

Demyx looked up from his notebooks to stare at the small blonde across the room and smiled to himself. He looked down just in time when she looked up. A pout was on her lips and she crossed small arms over her chest.

"What is it Demy?"

"Nothing Nami!" his grin widened but he didn't look up from his work.

The pout deepened. "Please tell me."

He looked up from his work to stare at the same girl and his smile widened slightly. "I swear… I think you should be the model for this, not me." His laughter was cut off when she threw a pillow from her bed at him.

'I'm serious, Nami! You're really pretty!" the girl was now blushing while Demyx was holding the previously thrown pillow as a shield.

"I—I prefer to draw… so finish your work so we can get to it!" mock-annoyance was on her features and she watched the musician turn back down to his work.

Although classes had ended and it was currently the exam period for their University, the entire group of friends had been given an extended period and some extra work so they could finish the year without repeating.

Demyx and Naminé had gotten to working together at the girl's place – her parents still not willing to let her go out for too long – and that was when Naminé had finally worked up the courage and had asked the male to model for her.

At first both of them were a mass of blushing and stuttering, especially when she had asked him to remove his shirt, but now the two were more comfortable around each other.

"Done!" Demyx stretched out and put his books away before looking up.

"I'll be done in a second. You can stretch out for a bit so you don't go stiff on me while posing," she smiled softly at him before looking back down at her work.

The musician got up and walked the length of her room while stretching out his lithe form. "You want me to grab us something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, but feel free."

Demyx smiled. "Then I'll wait till I get stiff from posing to grab the food."

Naminé smiled and nodded. A few minutes later Demyx was taking off his shirt and sitting in the designated position on her bed. He had his guitar with him in his lap and had found that the girl rather enjoyed it when he played his music while she was drawing him.

"Hold on a second," Naminé paused the male just as he finished once song and was about to start another. She moved away from the easel stand where she was working on a large sketch of the male and walked towards him. Her lithe hands ran over his toned body, rubbing his shoulder and moving it to suit her better.

The entire time though Demyx's mind was in the gutter. Her small hands were cold and they sent shivers down his entire body. His nipples were already erect, from being shirtless, but now having the lithe girl caressing him—although she was only positioning his body for a better angle of the light—was making other parts of his body stir.

He dropped his head and closed his eyes tightly, hoping to will away the natural reaction of his body.

"Are you okay?" her hands rested on his body more comfortable as she leaned down to look at him. Their eyes locked and the blush staining his cheeks deepened when he realized how close he was. His eyes darted down by male instinct and he noticed the open collar of her shirt showing more than needed when she was leaning down.

He screwed his eyes shut and turned away. "I'm sorry!" he pushed away from her to get up, putting his guitar by the side of the bed. But she had noticed the small tent in his pants when he got up and he noticed her expression.

"I'm so sorry," she looked away as well, blushing a deep red that could have matched Axel's locks.

"It's alright… I—I… I should be the one sorry… it doesn't—I don't know—I mean I do but…" his entire expression screwed up and he sat back down, pulling a pillow into his lap and looking down at it while blushing.

"It's my fault… I didn't know… I thought you were… gay… I didn't know you could… with girls… and…" Naminé was as much of a stuttering mess as the musician as he nodded along with her words.

"Hey… any guy would get hard when they got a pretty girl leaning over them and feeling them up." Although it had been meant to lightened up the situation Naminé's blush deepened even more and Demyx soon followed her example in turning his eyes away.

The two remained in an awkward silence for a bit longer, neither knowing what to say to break it. After a while Demyx pulled the pillow away and dropped his head in shame. "Do you want to continue or… some other time?" he couldn't even look in her direction.

"Umm… due date is coming up… if I could finish it, please…"

Demyx got back into his seat on the bed and put the guitar in his lap once more.

"Could you…" Naminé instructed the male slightly on how to turn and hid her blushing face behind her canvas.

When they parted that day their usual hug was awkward and Demyx had lost the slight bounce in his step as he walked away.

Once back at his won apartment he threw his bag across his room and screamed out his frustrations in one go.

"Are you okay!?" Axel rushed into his room suddenly only to see Demyx kneeling beside his bed and hitting his head off of the soft surface. Axel smiled softly and let out a sigh of relief. "I think the purpose of that action requires a harder surface," he smirked and Demyx groaned loudly.

"What happened?" the redhead sat down beside the location his friend's head was resting on now.

"I got hard."

Axel stared at the blonde with wide eyes for a moment and the next words he spoke were slightly cautious. "I didn't know you suffered from erectile dysfunction. But shouldn't you be happier?"

A hit to his stomach had the redhead groaning in pain and laughing when another one landed on his leg from a frustrated blonde.

"With Naminé!" those words silenced the redhead and he looked at him with wide eyes. "She was… just touching me so lightly… like… I don't know what happened!" he sounded like he wanted to cry and Axel finally took pity on his friend.

"When was the last time… a woman made you feel like this?"

Demyx turned his head to the side and looked up at his best friend. "Never."

"Ahh…" Axel sighed softly and shrugged. "Maybe you were just thinking of—"

"Her." The interrupted word silenced Axel completely.

The redhead sighed and rested his upper body on his arms. "Well… people change," he looked down at Demyx and smiled softly. "I mean… I never really got turned on by guys and the idea of having sex with them was kinda…" Demyx nodded along, wanting to skip the words and gestures that his friend usually invoked in this "…but I really like Roxy."

"Not the same thing…" Demyx whined for a moment then sighed heavily.

"It is. You don't need to look at gender… why does everything have to be so black and white? We both know that it's the grey space in the middle that makes life interesting."

Demyx nodded softly and suddenly he felt inspiration strike. He pulled away from the bed, grabbed onto of his notebooks and started scribbling something in it.

Axel sighed heavily. "I'm glad I could help," he rolled his eyes and got up.

Just as he was at the door he heard Demyx call him back.

"What's happening between you and Roxy now?" Axel turned around a sad smile on his lips as he shrugged.

"Ask him. My exam is in an hour so I'll be leaving in a bit."

"Good luck."

* * * * *

Although both Riku and Sora had been involved with the incidents that had left the others a little further behind in school, the two had kept up with their work and finished school at the regular time as others. The had finished all their exams and were waiting for their marks to be announced in a week before they could finally celebrate summer vacation.

The two were sitting together in Riku's living room watching a movie.

When the credits were rolling by Sora tensed a little more. The entire movie the two had been stiff and tense. There had been something happening between the two of them the past few months that had unnerved them both.

They had been in a few accidents during that time. Sora had walked in on Riku nude, original plan: to wake the silverette up so he could get free breakfast. He had seen one of his best friend's lovers and had sulked for about a week after that, true reason: he was jealous. He had stared at Riku's sleeping face when the silverette had crashed at his place one night, original plan: to move the locks of hair out of his delicious-looking lips.

And so many other incidents had happened over the short period of time. One of them included Riku slamming Sora up against the wall and completely ravishing the boy's neck, making him wear a scarf at the end of winter to school. True, the silverette had been drunk out of his mind, but Sora wasn't and he had accepted the advances with embarrassing moans.

"Sora…" his name being called so softly made a blush form on the brunette's cheeks and he looked at his best friend. "I know I said I would wait but…" he wasn't even looking at the younger boy. "I can't wait anymore… I'm at my limit…" green eyes met blue and Sora smiled softly at his friend. The smile made the older boy pause and hesitate for a moment longer before continuing. "Can I hope for anything between us or should I just let it go?"

Sora blushed even more and looked away. "Riku… I'm… I'm not opposed to anything that would happen… I'm just… unsure of it all… and I don't know—" his next words were silenced as a pair of soft lips locked onto his own and a hand at the back of his head kept him from backing away from the forceful kiss.

And it was forceful. The power and passion behind it had Sora's head spinning and his eyes closing to return it. It was the first time that the two friends ever kissed and it was a little awkward at first. But they easily picked up the other's rhythm and their kisses became longer and smoother, tongues meeting and clashing every time their lips parted and ending the kiss with the gentle tug at a bottom lip.

Before he even knew it Sora was laying on his back on the couch and Riku was leaning over him, forcing his head slightly to the side so his long hair wouldn't get in the way. Sora ran his fingers through that long hair, pulling it back and fisting it when the older boy decided to experiment with his hips.

Sora moaned into the kiss and used his grip on the other's hair to pull him back so he could breathe.

"Too much?" Riku asked softly, breathing heavily and willing to pull his hips away.

"Too good," Sora moaned out instead and pulled him back down for another kiss. At first he had thought that, as hot as his friend was, he would freak when he realized he was with another man. But feeling the hardening bulge rubbing against his own was too heavenly to gross him out. The pressure was just right and when Riku rubbed their bodies together once more Sora spread his legs slightly to allow the older male to settle more comfortable between them.

Once he did the pleasure intensified and a wanton moan left his lips. He was surprised that it had come from his own lips but the pressure at the side of his neck in soft kisses and the gentle rubbing of his stomach with a skilled hand were drawing more of those soft noises from him.

The hand from his stomach moved down and worked on the zipper of the other's pants before reaching inside and seizing his price. Sora was melting in seconds as that skilled hand and those soft lips were abusing his being to reach his peak.

He was surprised to see Riku leaning his body between his own and the back of the couch and licking the white substance off his fingers. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen and he felt himself awaken once more.

"What about you?" he asked softly, his voice slightly raspy with the words.

"It's okay… I'll be—" Sora didn't let the other continue as his own hand seized him through the coarse fabric of his jeans.

"I can see that," the brunette grinned an evil smirk at the other and gently rubbed him through the material.

"You'll be the death of me," Riku sighed softly and leaned to kiss him. He pulled back right before and his face scrunched up.

"What is it?"

"I just… licked your semen… you sure you wanna kiss?"

Sora laughed at the other and even more when he noticed his friend's confused expression. Once he had stopped laughing he pulled the older man closer and their lips locked in a tentative kiss. He licked his own lips and his face screwed up for a moment. "Make me forget the taste?" Riku grinned and nodded before diving back into the younger man's mouth, his hand now working on removing the pants completely.

* * *

don't remember ever mentioning Leon's scar so I'm gonna say he just got it, if I did, I apologize… also sorry for taking so long to post up and most of all sorry for not replying to any reviews . THANK YOU SOO MUCH THOUGH!!! I promise I will reply if I get any more… -puppy eyes-  
also sorry if it sucks XD

lastly… this is an actual question… you guys want lemons? 'cuz if you do I will start including them, otherwise I will wait for an Axel x Roxas scene to lemon it out (and even then a maybe on it)… and I know it's kind of a weird question but –shrug– won't know till I ask =D i write for the masses =D

tbc  
hope you guys are still enjoying it  
please read & review =D

.sye


	19. Chapter 19: Nocturne The Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. I apologize for mistakes but as soon as the story is done I will go back and revise it, promise!  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Main Pairings:** Sora x Riku, Demyx x Xemnas, Demyx x Naminé, Zack x Leon, Cloud x Sephiroth, Cloud x Leon  
**Note: **hope this wait wasn't too long! Got really happy today cuz I got one of my tests back with an A!! I didn't study or read any of my course material, but teacher loved my stuff anyway and I'm sooo happy!!! XD also… lemon! Warning!! If you don't want to read it skip to the first set of asterisks

* * *

**In a GrAY World  
Chapter 19 – Nocturne... The Night  
**

Nimble fingers and soft lips gently caressed the younger brunette to a state of such intoxication that nothing he had ever tried before could compare. His mind was full of such ecstasy and pleasure that he couldn't even control the words that tumbled out of his lips.

It had been after his second orgasm that the silverette had backed down long enough for the two to move to the bedroom.

"You alright?" Riku gasped, his chest shaking and shivering from the cool chill that the air conditioner in his apartment provided.

Sora took long deep breaths and just shook his head. "No."

For a moment the older boy seemed worried.

"I need you…"

When those words passed between them Riku bit his lip again. He had done everything he could think of without penetration and had hoped that after a while the brunette would tire out or pass out. To say that he was surprised, when Sora had started coercing another round out of him after his third orgasm, was an understatement.

"Are you sure?"

Sora just nodded quickly and both hands pulled the silverette's face closer so their lips could lock in yet another intimate kiss. The two youths had already been mostly naked but now Riku let his own jeans slide completely off along with his boxers and watched as Sora plucked off his socks before shifting to the centre of the bed.

"Are you—?"

"You ask me one more time and I'll hate you forever," Sora glared at his best friend.

When Riku smiled so did the brunette. "Come here," he held out his hands and the older male crawled between the brunette's spread legs before settling his lips on Sora's once more.

His hand reached to his night stand and he quickly found the small bottle of lube. Keeping the younger boy occupied in a passionate kiss he gently circled his opening with a slicked finger before pushing in ever so lightly.

The tip of his finger stayed in and wiggled comfortably, stretching him slowly before pushing further in. Sora hissed into his kiss, pulling his lips away and his hips back instinctively. But his mind was too fogged up and the pain seemed only a memory somewhere in the distance as he felt the other's digit inside him.

"More…" he moaned softly and shifted his hips down, forcing the digit further and hissing once more at the intrusion.

Riku watched as the brunette gently shifted his lips and fucked himself on his finger. It was one of the hottest sights he had ever seen and he didn't even remember to lick his dry lips until he saw Sora's own tongue dart out.

He captured the boy into another needy kiss and pushed in a second finger.

As before the younger shied away from the touch at first but shortly welcomed it with a wanton moan. Spreading more lube onto their connected bodies, Riku gently thrust both fingers inside the boy and watched with hungering eyes as the brunette struggled to contain himself.

Then he found what he was looking for and sky blue eyes shot open to look at him. They were wide and his lips parted in a silent scream, his hips forcing down on instincts to brush those fingers against that same spot.

Riku pulled back so he wasn't resting his body over Sora's and sat on his haunches as he watched his fingers disappear inside the brunette's willing body. With nothing near him to grab onto the brunette twisted his arms around and his fingers into the bed sheets, not even noticing as his body moved to the slow thrusts of Riku's fingers.

It seemed like forever for the younger man before he felt those fingers leave, a sudden emptiness replacing them and making a soft whine tear from his throat. Then something larger was at his entrance.

Riku had put a condom on himself and easily slicked himself with lube before watching as the head of his cock disappeared inside the other's body. His eyes were wide in fascination, forcing them open even though the extreme heat was suffocating him in pleasure.

He stopped when he felt the hips shift away but a hand onto the brunette's stomach kept him from moving too far. Long fingers played with the brunette's navel as he slowly thrust out and a little further in.

And then again. And again. And again until he was fully sheathed.

Sora was gasping by then, his eyes wide and reaching out towards the closest thing of Riku's he could find. He pulled the boy's arm and almost made him collapse atop him, but Riku caught himself and shifted his hips to silence the brunette into submission.

With a short, experimental thrust, Sora's eyes were tightly screwed and his hands went around the older boy's back to hold himself there. His nails dug into the perfect, pale skin, and his hips shifted to try and move away from the intrusion and lessen the pain.

Riku took that as a sign to continue and another experimental thrust was sent inside the younger man.

This time Sora moaned, his entire body wrapping Riku in a tight embrace. The silverette moved in the exact same angle. Sora moaned again and arched his back, forcing his hips down onto the retreating member inside him.

Their pace slowly picked up and within minutes Riku was propped up by his arms again, Sora's own once more grabbing at the sheets as the brunette screamed the older man's name.

"Fuck… so tight…" Riku moaned and leaned further back, lifting the brunette's hips completely off the bed and grabbing them with his hands to enter him at a better speed, nailing his spot with every thrust.

Sora arched his back and the silverette entered even deeper, both having to pause for a moment due to pleasure overload that raked their bodies. Riku shifted again, slowly, before pulling out to the head and thrusting back in harder than ever before.

His hand reached from the younger man's hip and stroked him. The strokes were out of time with his thrusts but it was obvious that it sent Sora closer to the edge than before.

Within moments the brunette was shuddering, clenching around him and growing in his hand. His seed jumped out at them both. But Riku didn't stop. His hand continued to stroke Sora, milking away the last of the drops before returning to his hips and grabbing a better hold.

The brunette was a panting mess by then, his over-sensitive anus sending more shivers through his body. The fact that it had been his fourth orgasm within the last hour and something made the brunette dead tired, but he still forced his body to clench around Riku.

With a gasping shudder Riku finally released himself and stilled completely inside Sora. The two pulled apart and collapsed side-by-side. The brunette was asleep before Riku could even mutter that they should clean up.

The older man took the responsibility of cleaning them both up before tucking his lover under the covers and joining him.

* * * * *

When Riku woke up in the morning he was pleasantly surprised to see a bright pair of blue eyes and spiky brown hair looking back at him. What made him confused was that Sora was dressed, sitting in a small chair by the door and looking as nervous as he had when he had to go to the dentist when little.

"Mornin'…" the silverette muttered, closing his eyes tightly before rubbing the sleep out of them and cleaning them with his fingers quickly.

"Yea…" Sora mumbled and turned away, hiding his face as if in shame and blushing at the same time.

"Everything okay?" Riku was worried now and he sat up, letting the sheets pull at his groin but reveal his chiselled chest.

Sora's eyes wandered over the other's body for a moment before focusing on his eyes. "I'm leaving for a bit."

The silverette was completely awake. "Leaving? Going back home?"

Sora shook his head. "Summer internship at the Pride Land. Starts in two weeks, but figured I should get there early so I can settle in the new place."

A frown formed on the silverette's features. "For how long?"

Sora shrugged. "Supposed to be a four week program, heard rumours they are extending it to five with a trip to the Stone Hollow. Then I'm thinking of going to Wonderland and Deep Jungle. It's going to help me out a lot with my program for next year, might even get into the stream I want for third."

Riku was speechless. By the sound of it he wouldn't see Sora until school started again. That was three months of summer after a night of passionate sex. He had finally been able to get the person he had always dreamed of, but now they were leaving him. A frown was on his features.

"You know I'm not going to be here next year, right?" he asked warily. Although it wasn't confirmed, his teacher had recommended him to Port Royal, The Pirate's University. It was one of the world's best schools for Culinary Arts and it was an invite only into the system.

Sora looked away and hung his head in shame.

"Why did you decide this now?" Riku finally asked the question that had been nagging at him since last night; since Sora had finally accepted all of him.

The brunette was silent. When Riku started speaking again watering blue eyes turned to him and he silenced. "Because I need time to think…" Sora spoke and turned his gaze away again.

Riku hung his head and rested both arms on his raised knees. "What do you want me to say?" he kept his gaze away, his words clipped but his tone was hopeless.

Sora silenced and shrugged once more.

"I gotta go… Cloud is giving me a ride to the Gummi Port."

Riku nodded. "Have fun…" he muttered when Sora was already out of the bedroom.

* * * * *

Naminé looked up at the blonde musician. Although she had finished with the sketch and was currently working on the painting, and she had told him that he didn't need to come over all the time if it was troublesome, Demyx never missed a beat. The musician had been with her as often as before, if not more.

She put her brush down and watched as Demyx pull at some strings, the headphones he wore were connected to his guitar so she couldn't hear what he was working on. When she had tried to look at his notebooks, some scribbled lyrics and random notes, the musician had shooed her away and said it was a secret.

That had been almost a week ago and her painting was almost done.

She was just adding the finishing touches to it now and had to leave it to dry before taking it to campus and handing it in for her final project of the year.

When Demyx left that day with his shy smile, and a kiss on her cheek that had the girl blushing, Naminé decided that she needed to try her hardest to try and win the musician over.

She had already decided to try long ago, but knowing that he may harbour some attraction to her, even if only physical, strengthened her resolve. That night she decided to finish the painting and set it aside, letting it dry before she showed it to Demyx in two days when the musician would visit again.

Little was it known to her, but as soon as Demyx got home he slaved away at his own work. He had finished most of his homework and had gone to two exams already, leaving only one for his major, so he wasn't that worried. He was only worried if he would be able to finish the song he had.

"Yo, wanna go out for drinks?" Axel stood in the musician's doorway.

"Not tonight, sorry…" Demyx sighed and looked down at his work before plucking away at the strings again.

"You never can recently, what is that?" the redhead settled inside the other's room and looked over his shoulder at his work. "New song."

Demyx nodded away and plucked some strings.

"Can I hear?"

The blonde looked at his friend with a critical eye before nodding. "I want you to tell me what you think…" he smiled softly. He turned back to the first page, the one with the lyrics and settled more comfortably with the guitar in his lap. "Just so you know, it's not finished. Just having some problems with finishing it properly."

Axel nodded and lied down on the other's bed to get comfortable to listen.

After a moment the musician's fingers started moving as if commanded by a higher being and beautiful notes filled the room. The song was slow and melodious at first. His voice joined soon after and it was after the first stanza that Axel grinned as he realized what the song was about. The song got a little faster, the blonde's fingers tapping against the wooden body of the guitar to add an extra beat and his foot tapping against the ground.

"_You are my Melodious Nocturne."_ Demyx's voice trailed off with some soft notes and suddenly paused. He looked at Axel nervously and noticed the redhead grinning.

"Love it… wish it was for me…" he sighed dramatically and stood up suddenly. "Hope she likes it."

The redhead left the room before Demyx could realize what he had meant and the blonde blushed to himself. He nodded and once more was happy of his friend's nature for the redhead was his muse and always inspired him in the most random moments.

* * * * *

Demyx coughed nervously as he looked at the small crowd gathered in his living room. His eyes focused on Naminé a lot longer than anybody else before glancing at Axel for the second time.

The redhead grinned, gave him a 'thumbs up', and turned to face Roxas. The blonde was sitting beside his brother, so close that Leon's arm was practically draped over him too. Riku was sitting on the love seat with Naminé beside him, and once more Demyx coughed.

"Okay… first of all… don't laugh!" he started off and grabbed his guitar from its position against the wall.

Nobody dared to even think of it. The blonde was an amazing musician and when he had told them that he wanted to play his newest song to all of them, all had readily agreed. Even Zack was propped up on the longer couch beside Leon.

Demyx cleared his throat and closed his eyes as his fingers found the strings.

Axel immediately noticed that the beat was a little faster than when he had heard it, but he enjoyed the song even more and smiled when the musician's beautiful voice sounded around them all. His green eyes focused on Naminé, watching as the small girl was completely enthralled in the music, before turning to look at Roxas. The blonde was sitting right beside him yet he seemed a world away from him. He wanted to reach out and coax him to lean towards him rather than his brother, but didn't dare.

Once more his eyes focused on Naminé and he smiled when he realized that the girl understood the song and understood it was for her. A blush was on her cheeks but her eyes were wide with adoration and awe as she stared at the musician. When Demyx finished the song, his eyes opening, they quickly found Naminé and locked with hers.

The musician blushed, grinned widely, and raised a hand to the back of his head.

"So… what do you guys think?"

Zack let out a long, low whistle. Leon jabbed him in the ribs to interrupt the sound, scowling at his best friend, before turning to Demyx. "It was wonderful."

"Loved it!" Roxas grinned widely.

Axel clapped and once more looked at Naminé. The girl was blushing even more now but a small smile was on her lips. Now Axel had a plan forming.

"Ohh… Naminé!" he turned to the girl and watched her startled expression, loving how easily he scared the little girl. "I got some of your favourite drink in the fridge, totally forgot to get you one. Feel free!" A wide grin was on his lips.

The small girl nodded and seemed glad to leave them all for a moment. She slid into the small kitchen, her body still seen on the other side of the counter. When Demyx's eyes finally met with Axel's he noticed the redhead smirking. The redhead motioned with his head back and Demyx put his guitar down to join Naminé in the kitchen.

"Hey…" he whispered softly, startling the girl and causing her to hit the door to the fridge closed. A blush deepened on her cheeks but she nodded a soft 'hey' in response. "I hope you don't mind I played it for them all… but you should know it's for you…" a gentle smile was on his lips.

Naminé looked up and smiled softly.

"You beat me to the punch…" she laughed at Demyx's confused expression. "I was hoping to show you the painting soon and that you'd get my feelings for you through that." The musician's grin widened. "But I'm glad… I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to steal that for the title of my work."

"Steal what?"

"_Melodious Nocturne." _

Demyx's grin widened and his body trapped Naminé between himself and the sink counter. He looked down at her with a soft smile and was even happier when he felt her hands reach out and rest on his shoulders, fingers hooking behind his head and playing with the shorter locks there. "Go head… it's for you anyway."

The girl smiled and pulled down gently so that Demyx could get the point. He leaned down and their lips locked in a chaste kiss.

They were pulled apart by a wolf whistle and a grinning Zack from over the counter. This time Axel was beside him with a wide grin and was whooping for them.

Demyx sighed, rolled his eyes and flipped them all the bird before pulling Naminé closer to him and locking their lips in an even more passionate kiss.

The rest of the evening passed by in quiet chatter between the group of friends. When the talk turned towards Sora's internship, Riku scowled and the others quickly found out about their one night stand.

It became the topic of the night with lots of teasing and toying to make the silverette in a better mood. After a few drinks he was smiling and laughing along with them.

Demyx and Axel went into the kitchen, being the hosts again, and grabbing some more drinks for the group.

"So how are things working out with Roxas?" he asked softly.

"They're not…" Axel shrugged.

"You should try to get on his better side…"

"How?"

"He likes plays…" Naminé spoke softly as she walked in as well, dropping off a few empty bottles of beer and looking for the cap to close the now empty bottle of tequila.

"And concerts," Demyx added, having gone to more than one with the blonde shortly after they had met.

"Yea… mostly rock bands though…" Naminé nodded along.

"And food!"

Naminé laughed at that one but nodded. "Definitely food."

"I figured at least one of the owners of this apartment would realize that this counter does not really separate the living room and kitchen that much," Roxas spoke in a completely serious tone, looking over his shoulder from the couch at the three of them. "We can hear every word you guys are saying."

Naminé blushed and mouthed 'sorry' before going back into the living room, pushing Riku aside so she could sit down and Demyx could drop beside her. When Axel entered as well with another bottle of tequila he was greeted by a grinning Zack.

"Why don't you two just go out?"

"A date won't do you any harm," Cloud pointed out, looking more at his brother than at Axel as he said this.

"Yea… I mean you two already had sex anyway…" Demyx shrugged and took a sip from his drink. It took him a moment to realize that his words had sent a short silence around the room.

"You two had sex!?" Cloud jumped up suddenly.

Axel squeezed his features as if in pain and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Not like you never had sex either!" the younger Strife sibling accused and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "And if I remember correctly, your first time was when you were fourteen!" he pointed a finger at that.

Cloud blushed and his mouth snapped shut.

Zack's eyes widened as he looked at the two blondes. "Fourteen?" he asked as if to make sure he had heard right. Roxas nodded and Cloud sunk further into his seat.

"Seriously?" this time it was Leon that asked, though a smile was on his lips as he said it and looked down at the cowering blonde.

"It was a mistake! You promised you won't talk about it!"

Roxas shrugged. "If my sex life is out in the public, so is yours!"

"But I wasn't the one who outted you!" the older Strife complained.

Roxas turned a dangerous glare to Demyx before grinning. "You're right… it's the one who likes it 'hard and fast, preferably from behind, so he wouldn't have to see anybody's ugly face'."

Demyx blushed a bright crimson, not even daring to look at Naminé when the others realized that they were talking about him.

Zack was the first to break the silence in a bark of laughter. "When did you find this out!?"

"He was drunk out of his mind… some guy started hitting at him at the club…" Axel had started telling the story, bursts of laughter filling in the pauses in between.

"Guy was tiny though… and Demyx was like 'sorry… you're not my type, I like it hard and fast, preferably from behind, so I don't have to see your ugly face!'" When Roxas said those words he cocked his head to the side, flicked his wrist, and did the gayest look he could manage to throw across the room.

Demyx his in shame behind his blush for the rest of the evening.

* * *

tbc  
please read and review  
also note: only two chapters left after this =D  
hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of this story if you've been enjoying it so far =D

lastly, need a bit of help...  
i prefer NOT AU stories and have been wanting to write an FFVII one for a while. Need a name for an organization that goes against Shinra, WRO, and has control of an 'unknown' WEAPON. As soon as I get one, and finish this story here, I will be starting on that one.

please continue reading my stuff  
it's the reader that makes the piece good

"hope is the dream of a soul awake"  
.sye


	20. Chapter 20: Switch it Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. I apologize for mistakes but as soon as the story is done I will go back and revise it, promise!  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Main Pairings:** Sora x Riku, Demyx x Xemnas, Demyx x Naminé, Zack x Leon, Cloud x Sephiroth, Cloud x Leon  
**Note: **sorry for the wait... school is hectic right now.... and much more than it was before so it makes one question as to _why_ I am crazy enough to write this now instead of during my reading week... truth is, I always have problems finishing stories, but I decided to hell with that and force myself to finish this one... after all its got 100 reviews!!! _That's amazing for me!! _THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!!!

**

* * *

In a GrAY World  
Chapter 20 – Switch it Up**

"So..." Axel looked his best friend over as the two stood on the balcony of their small apartment. He was grinning from ear to eat with a cigarette between his fingers and the neck of a beer bottle in his other hand. "Decided to switch sides, eh?"

"Shut up!" Demyx threw him a glare but there was a smile on his own lips that he had to hide with the beer bottle when he took a sip. "Not like I'm the only one..." he glanced sideways at his friend, expecting some smart-ass retort or something of the sort. He was surprised to find a gentle smile on Axel's lips as the redhead nodded slightly.

"You serious about this?" Demyx asked softly as he turned to face his best friend.

"As serious as you are." Axel smiled that gentle smile again and surprised his blonde friend so much that the musician actually took a step back.

"Man... you're serious."

"Hey, guys," Naminé's gentle voice wafted through the entrance of the balcony and she blushed slightly when her eyes met with Demyx's. "We've decided on a movie, you coming?" she motioned instead and Demyx grinned.

"I'm coming." He came up to the small girl, hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on her lips. It had been two weeks now since they started dating and with exams and last assignments done, everybody have passed their classes, and finally the two were able to relax a little and take their relationship more seriously. Everybody still hung out at Axel and Demyx's place more than anywhere else. Cloud and Leon had decided to take a small vacation out of the country together and Zack had decided he would chaperone for their small gatherings – meaning he was bored without his two best friends around.

"Tche... don't make a guy jealous, will ya?" Axel scoffed at the two still kissing at the door and turning to look out the balcony again. "I'll just have another smoke and I'll be in with you."

Naminé nodded with a blush, Damyx's hand around her waist as the two walked back in closing the door. After a moment the door opened again and Axel rolled his eyes before he noticed Roxas sitting in the small chair on the balcony and lighting a cigarette himself.

"Thought you were quitting?"

"Me too." Roxas grinned lightly. "Didn't smoke through most of exams so I deserve some now."

"Of course..." Axel turned around so the small of his back was resting against the ledge. "Because it makes so much more sense to smoke less when you're more stressed out."

"Shut up," Roxas snapped, but there was a grin on the blonde's lips. He flicked the ash off his cigarette and noticed the cherry fell as well. Before he could get his lighter out Axel was leaning towards him.

Their eyes met and Axel steadied his cigarette with his fingers while Roxas's between his lips and the redhead lit it for him like that. After a moment of just looking at one another the balcony door opened again and both sets of eyes were on it.

Hayner strolled in and grinned at the two with a beer bottle in his hand. "Can I have one?" he put two fingers to his lips, looking at Roxas as he asked.

Because it was summer break now and Sora was gone, Hayner had decided to visit his best friend more often – as in crash at his place for a full week already with no sign of leaving anytime soon. The others had all met him and Hayner fit right into their small group.

Roxas held out his pack to the other and the dirty-blonde took a cigarette out of it. Whiel Roxas was putting the pack away and searching for his lighter he found his cigarette stolen from his lips and his friend used that to light his own. He gave it back only after he was sure he had a good drag from his cigarette and grinned at the two.

"They started up _Armageddon_," he grinned and stepped closer to the sitting blonde, forcing Axel to step away from the two and to the other side of the balcony near the door. He grabbed Roxas's hand, their fingers automatically intertwining as if they didn't even realize it, and tugged at it.

After a groan from the small blonde he stood up, glaring up at his taller best friend. Still holding hands Hayner sat down on the chair, lifted his feet up to the railing of the balcony and pulled the blonde down into his lap. Roxas sat and after a moment relaxed, resting his head back on his friend's shoulder and blowing the smoke of his cigarette away from the other.

Axel watched the two and didn't hear what Hayner whispered to the blonde that caused Roxas to smile widely and a soft laugh to spill from his lips. He didn't even bother to finish his cigarette, throwing it over the railing and walking back inside, closing the door a little harder than was usual.

"What's up his ass?" Hayner cocked an eyebrow at the door.

"Not you, that's for sure..." Roxas grinned lightly.

"Pssht... as if I can fit there... he's wound so tight it makes me wonder how _you_ fit in there some times!" Hayner grinned, trying to back away from the swatting hand that hit him in the face or the elbow in his ribs. Since the blonde was sitting on him was unable to escape either hit and took it like a man with laughter.

Hayner knew about the relationship between the two, Roxas had told him most of it over the phone then _Cloud_ had gotten involved in asking a favour from the teen. He was grinning silently to himself as the two enjoyed the rest of their cigarettes in silence. When they stepped back into the living room Roxas automatically noticed a certain redhead missing from the living room.

"Where's Axel?"

"He got a call from work, went over to the bar in a bit of a hurry," Demyx explained with a smile, pulling the small girl in his arms closer to him.

The rest of the evening passed in a comfortable conversation around the movie. When the movie was over Roxas and Hayner got back to Roxas's apartment and stumbled into his bedroom. After Hayner had made sure the front door wasn't locked while Roxas was changing he followed the blonde in removing all but his boxers and slipped in behind his friend on the bed.

Roxas immediately curled into his familiar and comfortable hold and was asleep in his friend's arms in seconds.

* * * * *

Naminé and Demyx sat together in the musician's room on his bed looking at each other. The others had left not that long ago and after a steamy make-out session on the couch the two had decided to move to the musician's bedroom. Now they were both a blushing mess on the bed and Naminé was looking around for her shirt to slip it back on.

"Look... it's perfectly normal," she smiled slightly, obviously hurt by the reaction that Demyx had on her, but trying to hide it.

"No, it's not," Demyx sounded exasperated. He reached out to the girl and brushed a lock of her hair behind one ear before pulling at her chin so she was facing him.

"Yes, it is, Dem..." she smiled sadly. "You _are_ gay... nothing I can do about that."

"No!" Demyx growled lightly and scooted across the bed to sit closer to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her there, her skin warm and flush against his in the embrace. He rested his chin on her head and brushed at her hair. "I want to tell you why I became gay." He explained in a grave moment and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I'm listening... I'll always listen to you," she turned her head and rested it right over his heart, her hand resting on his stomach.

After a moment he pulled back to lie on the bed and Naminé positioned herself more comfortably beside him, still snuggling close to the musician.

"I was never interested in girls when I was little... not because they all had cooties, but because they just weren't fun. Caused a lot of making fun of and it didn't stop for a few years. When I was in high-school all of my friends started getting girlfriends, losing their virginity and everything... I wasn't interested. Axel and I were best buds back then, he stood up for me when the other guys made fun of me for it."

Naminé's hand started drawing small circles on the light skin before her.

"And then I tried it. Dating at first. Didn't feel the same as everyone described it, but I tried as best as I could. My girlfriend at the time was a really cute Senior, I was in grade ten. Everything was working okay, I guess... then she kind of coerced me into having sex. I hated it... couldn't get it up at first, but she forgave me. I started liking her more because of it, trusting her more. Then when we finally did have sex, she laughed. She told me she had made a bet with one of the guys that she can't sleep with me." Naminé's fingers stopped moving and she laid her hands flat on the other's chest. "Told me I was bad at it and basically put me down as much as possible.

"Axel helped me out of that one. He beat up the guys that made the bet and threatened the girl so bad, I swear she pissed her pants," a small laugh escaped him, but Naminé frowned.

"And then... I tried out guys. I liked it a lot better, so I decided to stick with it. Then second year here at uni came around and I met this girl in my program. We hit it off right away and I actually enjoyed myself. Then we had sex and... same thing. Not a bet this time," he quickly assured Naminé, "but the same stuff that I suck at it and everything. All the while guys have been telling me I'm their wet dream and sex-god," he laughed louder, his laughter shaking Naminé's head and she actually smiled at that.

"I don't mean to say that you're like those bitches but... I may be gay, but I'm still a guy... I have my pride and it was too severely damaged by girls for me to get over it too fast. But I'm trying..."

"Don't." Naminé spoke suddenly, interrupting him. She didn't continue though and for a moment Demyx tensed up under her. "I don't want sex from you..." she blushed suddenly and sat up to look down at him, an apology on her features. "I mean... I don't mind... but I'm not... I mean..." she kept stuttering so when Demyx sat up a little propped on his elbows and leaning so his lips met with hers, Naminé relaxed and leaned into the kiss. "Demyx... you make me feel good... you make me feel special... I like that about you. And this is how I felt when we were friends... if you want to go back to—"

"No! No, please..." Demyx interrupted her. "I really like you... I want to be with you... just..." he turned his eyes away and scratched the back of his head. "Just having some technical difficulties here," he smiled sideways and when his eyes glanced to Naminé he noticed a small smile on her lips.

"That's too bad," she smiled and leaned towards him again. Their lips met in another chaste kiss initiated by the small blonde before she pulled back and smiled. "Let's go to sleep," she slipped away from the bed, tugging at the covers to pull them down. After a while Demyx got her meaning and got off to help her. He wandered around his room for a moment and then handed her one of his t-shirts to wear while he slipped into a pair of sweatpants.

Naminé slid into his shirt and removed her own pants before sliding under the covers beside the musician and snuggling up to him. "Please don't force yourself... that's the least I could want from you... I just... want to be with you."

"Thanks, Nami... I love you."

Those words startled the small girl so much she didn't realize a smile had slid onto her lips and a giggle escaped them. She sat up suddenly, looking down at the musician and bit her bottom lip. "Thank you!" she smiled wider, a beautiful smile that sent Demyx reeling back for a moment and sent his blood pumping. "I love you too..." she leaned down for a small kiss.

She was surprised when the musician tugged her down when she tried to pull away and the kiss became more passionate, heating them both up with excitement.

* * * * *

Roxas and Hayner were both startled awake by the sound of something metal clattering on the ground and both shot up simultaneously, causing Roxas's head to bump into Hayner's face and the larger boy to moan in pain and drop back down.

After a moment he opened his eyes and noticed the source of the sound standing in their doorway. It was Riku, holding the lid of the pot he had brought with him to cook breakfast. Today they were having breakfast at Roxas's place, as per usual, and Riku decided to let himself in when he noticed the door was unlocked.

When he saw the two teens lying in bed together, snuggling close and seeming completely naked – for the covers were covering their boxer-clad parts – he was startled enough to freeze in the doorway.

"Hey, everything okay?" a tired voice yawned from the hallway and Roxas's expression became that of a deer caught in the headlights. He grabbed the cover and tugged it up to cover his naked chest just as Axel reached Riku. He noticed the silvertte's expression and turned to stare into the room as well. At first he didn't notice anything other than Roxas trying to cover himself.

Then Hayner sat up again, slower and holding his nose with a glare. "Shit, you fuckface, now I'm gonna be in pain all fucking day." He moaned out before glancing at the two older men at their doorway.

Very quickly those two became one as Axel stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him and running into his own.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Roxas kept on repeating and slid out of bed, tugging at his boxers as they slid down his hips. He seemed to completely forget about Riku as he faced Hayner and paced his room. "Could you make this seem any worse than it already does? Or are you always such a fucking idiot! Now he's gonna think we slept together!"

"But we did..."

"Fuck you! You know what I meant!"

Hayner just grinned and finally dropped his hand from his nose, resting back on his arms so his upper body curved in such a delicious way even Riku couldn't keep his gaze from wandering.

"Fuck you!" Roxas reached down, grabbed one of his textbooks from the ground and whipped it across to Hayner. He then turned and grabbed his phone, quickly scrolling through his list to call Axel.

"I'm pretty sure he won't pick up. But he _is_ working tonight. I suggest you explain... this... to him," Riku motioned to the room and the two boxer-clad men.

"Fuck!" Roxas muttered again when Axel rejected his call. "Tonight?" Riku nodded.

"And you!" he pointed at Hayner. "Stop with fucking sexual innuendos and making every situation from bad to worse!"

"Not my problem you can't sleep alone," Hayner scoffed and finally got out of bed. He scratched at his chest and walked past Riku to the bathroom to wake up completely.

When Roxas and Riku were alone the silverette finally faced the younger man. "Are you two...?"

"What? No! He's my best friend I have..." Roxas scoffed suddenly. "I'm surprised Sora hasn't told you... I have problems sleeping sometimes..." the blonde shrugged. "Usually I sleep with Sora to—"

"Oh yeah... no, yea... he told me... I didn't know it was with anybody..."

"Not really anybody. I've known Hayner since I was in dippers—"

"LONGER!" Hayner screamed across the apartment.

"And he's like a very... weird... touchy... brother..." Roxas's face scrunched up in slight disgust. "Although I will not deny that we were both at one point horny teenagers."

"Perfect," Riku sighed and rolled his eyes before finally picking up the pot. "Now tell that to Axel... and fuck it already, you two get the fuck together! It's obvious you both like each other, what's the big deal!?"

Roxas blushed red at the question and that peaked at Riku's curiosity. "Yes?"

"Well... we.... erm... you know... I mean everybody know we had sex already and..." Roxas was such a blushing mess that when Hayner walked back towards the two he had to try and hold back his laughter but couldn't. He slipped past Riku again, into the room this time, and looked through his duffle bag for a fresh pair of clothes.

"He liked it too much." He explained instead of Roxas to the silverette.

"Shut up!" Roxas swatted his friend upside the head.

"So?"

"Well... I'm kind of..."

Hayner sighed heavily as he turned to look at Riku and the silverette once more admired the other's muscled body in profile. "He means to say, he's afraid that if they do start dating it's gonna be only sexual, because it felt so good."

Roxas was blushing even redder, if it was possible, so Riku took that as agreement.

"Well... talk to him... only way to find out about it is to talk to him about it."

"Ya think?" Roxas growled at the silverette before he grabbed some of his clothes and stormed into the bathroom.

Hayner just grinned before he turned to Riku. "You gay?"

"Not interested!" the silverette snapped as he turned around while Hayner checked him out.

"I wasn't really offering, but I'm flattered you think I was."

"Not interested in _talking_ to you if that's how you decide to screw your best friend over."

"Hey... you know they need a push as well as everybody else does. And I just happen to be good at pushing buttons and there's a somebody around here that knows that."

That's when it dawned on Riku and he whipped around to face Hayner. "_Cloud_ set you up to this?" Hayner nodded as he reached around the silverette to grab a piece of hotdog to munch on. "_CLOUD?!_"

"Yea, yea... you know... he _is_ a bit of a drama queen too... he loves romantic moments and everything and is hoping to see those two together when he gets back from his vacation." Hayner spoke then his eyes narrowed on the silverette. "That means you can't talk about this to anyone... got it?"

Riku suddenly burst out laughing. "Sure... I wanna see you work your magic."

"Hey, hey!" Hayner waved the hotdog around as he looked at the older man. "It's not magic... it's pushing buttons!"

Riku laughed again and nodded. "Sure, sure. Now put on a shirt so you can stop distracting me and help me with breakfast, the other's will be here soon."

Hayner grinned at this and leaned up behind the silverette when he turned around, his free hand cupping the other's ass perfectly and squeezing gently. "You sure, you're not interested?"

For a moment Riku wanted to play along. He leaned back into the hand on his ass and let a small whimper escape his lips, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes. Then he looked over his shoulder where Hayner's cheeks were stained with a light blush of arousal. He was a little annoyed that the younger man was not only taller but more muscled than him, but he decided to play it off and his lips split into a grin.

"Positive. Now, shoo off for a shirt."

Hayner groaned loudly and stepped back. "Fuckin' teases the lot of ya."

* * *

tbc  
sorry for the long wait  
to make things up for you guys I'm not gonna promise when the last chapter is gonna up, but its not gonna be as long as this one took, lol  
i hope i haven't lost too many readers in this... please support a striving writer!!! lol... with reviews =D

.sye


	21. Chapter 21: 8 Plus 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. I apologize for mistakes but as soon as the story is done I will go back and revise it, promise!  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Main Pairings:** Sora x Riku, Demyx x Xemnas, Demyx x Naminé, Zack x Leon, Cloud x Sephiroth, Cloud x Leon  
**Note: **last chapter... hope you guys enjoyed the story =D sorry if i haven't replied to any reviews... dont know which ones are the new ones lol... but LOVE YOU ALL... note: see the closing note for this chapter for some further information lol

* * *

**In a GAY World  
Chapter 21 – Eight + Thirteen**

"Axel! Axel, just wait a second..." Roxas tried to chase down the redhead when he turned away from him and walked down the other side of the bar to serve another customer. "Fuck this!" the blonde threw his hands up in exasperation and dropped his head on the wooden bar.

"Hey, hey... don't go around getting a concussion, I want you conscious tonight," Hayner grinned beside him, sipping on his beer and looking down at his best friend from the corner of his eyes.

"You!" Roxas shot up suddenly, pointing a finger in the other's face. "It's all your fault. _Everything_ you say has some sort of sexual innuendo behind it! I don't even understand _how_ but it just does!"

Hayner shrugged once more and continued sipping at his beer.

The two remained at the counter a while longer, ordering two more drinks from the silent redhead that glared at Hayner before scurrying off to the other side of the bar as before.

After a moment the empty seat beside Hayner was occupied by one of the two owners of the bar. Luxord ordered his own drink before turning to Hayner. His lips were wide open, a grin spreading them before the words even escaped, when he noticed Hayner holding a finger to his own lips, his eyes widened in a warning.

Luxord's expression fell, he looked the young man over, as if to make sure it was the same person, then noticed Roxas's head resting on the bar beside his elbow.

"He with you?" he motioned towards the fallen head.

Roxas groaned low and stood up suddenly. "I gotta take a piss!"

"That's the spirit! Inform the whole bar!" although the words seemed mocking Hayner was holding his beer up as if in a toast and a wide grin on his lips. Roxas flipped him off over his shoulder and disappeared.

Hayner looked down the bar, making sure Axel was occupied before he leaned into Luxord. "I'm on a secret mission," he whispered which caused Luxord's grin to widen. "Gotta get that one," he pointed to Axel, "and that one," his head motioned to the bathroom, "together in less than a week."

For a moment Luxord seemed confused then sat up a bit straighter. "Why a week?"

Hayner sighed heavily. "Guy who told me to do it is coming back in a few days, wants it done by then."

"Ex?"

Hayner shook his head. "Brother."

"Oh... blonde spikes and sour-face?" Hayner nodded. "Yea... sure... so I don't know you today?" once more Hayner nodded.

Luxord laughed loudly, noticing Axel's attention already on them. "Well, keep drinking bud! You're next round's on me!" he spoke loudly, clapped the man's shoulder and sat up. "Axel... give them a free round on me."

"I'm not smashed," Roxas groaned as he moved back to his seat.

As Luxord passed Axel he leaned to the redhead. "It's their first date... make it special." Axel's eyes flared on fire and Luxord only laughed harder, clapping the man's shoulder before sliding away from the bar all-together.

Axel walked to the two, slammed two beers in front of them then turned around. "I'm going on break," he called and one of the guys on the floor came around the counter instead. Axel walked around, ignoring Roxas' reaching hand and out the front door, a cigarette already between his lips.

Roxas swore under his breath, glared at Hayner and sat up. "Don't—" he threatened with a finger pointed at the other "—come out now. Sit your ass down and wait."

"Yes, master." Hayner grinned widely and decided to finish off his beer as fast as possible so he could have Roxas's as well. He knew the younger male didn't like beer anyway, so he was technically doing him a favour.

As soon as Roxas stepped outside he heard the redhead scoff and push off the wall, walking to the alley that held the 'employee's only' door that had been broken for the past three months.

"Wait up," Roxas groaned and followed after him. "Can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Roxas snapped suddenly.

"I don't know... ask your boyfriend in there," Axel pointed with the same two fingers that held his cigarette back to the bar.

"Fuck!" the blonde jumped a little. "He's my fucking best friend, not boyfriend! I admit, we did fool around before..." Axel's eyes narrowed "...but that was _before_. As in it's _over_. As in... I'm only..." Roxas's steam ran out and the boy stepped back a little, a blush painting his cheeks. "I only have... I mean..." his eyes danced around now and Axel became curious.

"What is it?"

"I only like... you..." the blue eyes didn't rise to meet the surprise in Axel's green.

"I can see that," surprise was overtaken by scepticism and Axel scoffed.

"Fuck!" Roxas was angry again. He grabbed the redhead's shirt and dragged him a little to the alley. Surprise was on his side and the much taller male followed without realizing what was happening until he was slammed against the brick wall of his bar. Not even a second later the cigarette was ripped from his lips and that same hand was at the back of his neck, tugging him down.

It wasn't Roxas's fault that Axel was so damn tall and even leaning up on his toes wasn't enough to bring him on par with the other so he put most of his weight into pulling down Axel by the neck and the redhead seemed unable to deny the prompt. Their lips locked and Roxas immediately relaxed his body into the other's, sighing out into the kiss when he felt Axel's tongue responding to his own.

When the two pulled away Axel noticed his hands wound around the blonde's waist, pulling him flush against him while Roxas's hands were around his neck, tugging his head down for another kiss. The blonde was breathing heavily, a light blush of arousal painting his cheeks that made Axel's pants tighten uncomfortably. He looked at the moist, parted lips and licked his own in response.

"Okay... you like me... then what was all the dancing around for?"

Roxas's blush deepened to that of embarrassment and he tried to pull away. The redhead held him firm and stared down at him.

"Explain..."

"I can't..." Roxas turned his eyes away. "But!" he looked to the other when he felt Axel's arms tense around him in anger. "That's why Hayner is here for."

"Hayner?" Axel growled out the name.

"I can't... say it... without dying of embarrassment."

"But he knows!?"

Roxas's blue eyes narrowed in a glare. "There is nothing between him and I. We are just best friends!"

"Then this morning, in bed... that was you two just bonding?" Axel pushed away and turned to go back into the bar.

Roxas missed on grabbing his arm so he had to follow him in. He sighed when he noticed the glare Axel sent to Hayner and went to sit beside his friend again. "Axel..." he called and was surprised when the redhead actually came closer to listen. "I have a problem—"

"Good for you."

"Hey... listen to him, you dickweed!"

"Excuse me?" Axel's eyes snapped to Hayner. The blonde was glaring at him and he put down his beer.

"You're excused. Now fuckin' sit your ass down and listen."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Axel defended himself.

"Axel!" Luxord called from the corner. "Don't start a fight in my bar!"

"Don't worry, pops... I'll fuckin' start it!" Hayner growled and reached across the bar, grabbing Axel by the front of his shirt and tugging at him. "Wanna come over and get your ass kicked!?"

"Bring it on, shrimp." Axel slapped his hand away and walked around the bar to the shorter male.

"Hay!" Luxord called in warning, a friendly fatherly voice that startled Axel as much as the nickname did. He turned to the older man with curiosity. "You better hurry up Seifer will be here in a few."

"Fuck," Hayner swore and threw the first punch. Axel doubled over, caught by surprise from the cheap-shot. "Now, listen the fuck up." Hayner warned as Axel was straightening out.

Roxas groaned louder and got out of his stool. "Hay... don't hurt him..." Hayner shoved Roxas a little rougher than necessary, pointed a finger at him and glared in warning. He then turned that glare to Axel, but was caught cross-eyed by the punch to his own stomach. He doubled over and stepped back a bit.

"Fuck! Just fuckin' listen to him! I swear... you don't take care of him, I'm gonna take him, and you'll never see him again!"

"See? Nothing between you two, right?" Axel scoffed to Roxas and grabbed Hayner by the hair. "Now, getting out of the fucking bar."

"Hey!" a powerful voice boomed and Axel looked up to see Luxord holding back a man that was taller than him with the same light blonde hair, blue eyes, and even the same strong set in his jaw as the bar-owner. "Get your fuckin' hands off of him!" Seifer yelled and turned to his father. "You fuckin' allowed this?"

"Trust me... needed to," Luxord sighed and finally gave up on holding his son back.

Seifer was at Hayner's side in seconds, pulling the smaller blonde up against him and glaring at Axel. "What's this business about?"

"Seifer... relax..." Hayner tried to calm down the older man.

"Fuck if I'm gonna relax... I'm the only one allowed to beat you up. I'm already pissed enough I allow this chickenshit to sleep in the same bed as you 'cause of his stupid psychological fear or some shit."

Those words finished the argument.

Roxas was blushing and tried to hide into the counter, Axel was surprised as he finally understood all those times where Sora complained he was sore in the morning because of Roxas. It also explained this morning's incident. But then why was Hayner so set on taking Roxas away, it was obvious the man liked Roxas.

"Thank you!" Hayner turned around, throwing out the words in exasperation. "Finally, somebody was able to get some fuckin' words through to that idiot!" His hands latched onto the side of Seifer's face and he tugged down roughly, bringing the taller blonde down so their lips could lock.

"Oi, oi! I warned ya guys, not in my fuckin' bar!" Luxord growled from the corner, turning his eyes away.

"Sure thing, pops," Hayner grinned at the older man when the kiss was finished then turned that grin into a sly smile facing Seifer. "Your place?"

"Fuck it. Too far," he grabbed Hayner by the wrist and dragged him suddenly. "Sorry, pops... gonna clean the room when we're done," he shoved through the door into the manager's room of the bar, closing the door behind him. After a moment the door opened, Xigbar was shoved out and he looked over his shoulder as the door was slammed again.

"What's got them riled up?" he pointed over his shoulder at the door.

Luxord groaned as if in pain and rested his head against the near wall. "Fuckin' brats, gonna make 'em sanitize the whole office and clean the entire bar." The rough words caused his British accent to slip slightly but after a moment the older man was straightened out and composed. He glared at Axel and put his drink down. "You... out. You're done for the night. I'll see you Friday night."

The redhead was still surprised everything that had occurred so when Roxas gently tugged at his arm to pull him out, he complied without question. The two were silent on their way back to their apartments and in the elevator. As they walked down the hall Axel stood still silent and shocked in front of his door as Roxas just unlocked his own.

The blonde bit his bottom lip and pushed the door open without stepping in. "Wanna come in?" he motioned inside with his head.

Axel looked up at him, still having to get his keys out. He forgot about it and nodded. "You got some explaining to do for me, please."

Roxas blushed and nodded, pushing the redhead a bit faster and closing, and locking, the door behind him. He pushed Axel to the living room and onto the couch there. Without even giving the redhead the time to realize what was happening, he was straddling his lap and making sweet-love to his mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss shortly, the blush of arousal hiding the embarrassment he felt at the next words that escaped his lips. "The sex... is too good."

Axel blushed himself, hands on the other's hips, but he still didn't understand it.

"You see... ern... it felt so good I thought... that if we start a relationship, its gonna be only sex," his eyes finally turned away.

"Why?"

"Did we really seem that loving before?" Roxas asked dead-pan.

"Good point," Axel winced. "But we had a lot of shit happening then."

"Yea... and... I like the sex when it was..."

"A little rougher?" Roxas nodded, biting his bottom lip and blushing as red as Axel's hair. "Well... we still can..."

"But... I don't want only sex." Their eyes finally met and Axel seemed to finally understand everything that was going through the blonde's head. He smiled softly and nodded.

"Alright," he pushed at the blonde and after a bit of encouragement they were sitting beside each other on the couch and holding hands. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Roxas blushed and nodded. Axel leaned in and their lips locked in a chaste kiss. "Good. Don't worry... we can take it slow and—" he interrupted himself when he noticed the horror and shock etched on Roxas's features. "What?"

"I didn't say not to have _any_ sex!!" Roxas almost bellowed out and when he realized his words he shrunk back, blushing.

Axel let a deep chuckle escape his lips and nodded. "Alright. But... one last thing. What is this sleeping problem you have?"

The blonde's expression darkened and his hand squeezed Axel's tighter. "When I was little I used to sleep with Cloud... I was always afraid of the dark so we usually slept together. When he and Sephiroth started dating, that became less and less. And then pretty much every night when I slept alone the next day Cloud would come home looking like a mess."

Axel nodded suddenly, pulling the blonde closer to him. "It's okay... don't think about it. I'm sorry."

"I still have problems sleeping alone some times. Usually I just sneak into Sora's bed, he's used to it by now. But when Sora wasn't around I always slept with Hayner. We've known each other since we were in diapers!"

Axel nodded and brushed at the blonde locks. "Alright. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay... I usually don't tell people. They either pick up on it by themselves or like in Riku's case, Sora tells them."

The redhead nodded again. "Alright."

They remained in silence for a few minutes longer. Roxas got more comfortable and then Axel was leaning against the back of the couch, Roxas curled up beside him with his head on the redhead's shoulder.

The clock ticked by and neither noticed the time rush as they enjoyed each other's company. After a while though Axel started squirming. Roxas noticed and opened his tired eyes, trying to remember when he closed them, and he noticed the slight tent forming in Axel's pants.

"Sorry..." the redhead apologized with a grin. "But you're kinda breathing down my neck, and last time I... was with you."

Roxas smiled and nodded. Then he realized the other couldn't see the smile and grinned instead. His hand ran down his chest and easily cupped the redhead's covered groin. "That's okay." He explained when Axel hissed at the contact.

Roxas sat up a little, looked over his shoulder at Axel, before doubling over and leaning down. He unzipped the other's jeans and reached into his boxers, freeing the hardening length quickly and not even giving time for Axel to realize hwas free before engulfing him as far as he could take him.

The redhead arched his hips off the couch and moaned into the ceiling, his hands immediately looking for a hold and one of them finding Roxas's hair. Roxas grinned around the length in his mouth and hummed, sending the redhead into further oblivion with the action.

* * * * *

Not even a week later Cloud and Leon were back from their short vacation, sitting in with the small crowd in Axel's and Demyx's apartment. The two hosts were handing out drinks to the group as Roxas was taking out the movie they had just watched from the player. They were about to call it a night, deciding to all go back home and entertain more strenuous activities.

Roxas and Axel had decided to keep their new relationship a secret from the others for a while. They didn't want a big explosion to happen, especially if it didn't work out. Not that they were expecting for their relationship to end as soon as it started, however they were wary of it. Especially since so far they had only gone on one date, all others postponed in favour of sex.

Hayner had also joined them and Cloud didn't seem to be too happy with the younger man. Just as Cloud had caught Hayner when the two in question slid into the small kitchen, about to question him, they heard Naminé squeal in delight and both looked at her..

"What is it?"

Everyone were staring at the small girl in surprise as she stared into the kitchen.

"You two got together!? Didn't you?" she pointed to Roxas and Axel who were now standing a foot apart, Roxas handing the redhead back his DVD.

"Ermm..."

"You did! I knew it! When?" the blonde sat up running to them. The entire room still seemed surprised at this.

"We... err..." Roxas glanced at the redhead. They had decided while they will not tell the crowd, they will also not lie if asked about it. "Last week?"

"WHAT!?" the collective yell had the blonde closing his eyes tightly and trying to hide behind Axel.

"No, no!" Zack booed at the two of them suddenly, catching Axel as he was walking back to them. "Keep the tradition!" the older man grabbed the DVD and shoved Axel back into the kitchen, with everyone looking over the counter. When Axel tried to step out Zack came at him again and shoved harder, sending the redhead right into Roxas. "Confess in the kitchen!"

"Come on!" Roxas groaned.

"Okay!" at the same time Axel grinned.

"No!" Roxas about to warn but suddenly he found his hips locked between Axel's own and the sink counter. The redhead leaned down and locked his lips with Roxas, his arms sliding down and cupping a perfect butt.

Hollers, whistles and yells of approval came around them, but Axel didn't pull away. He yanked, his hands having slid to Roxas's thighs and now he had lifted the blonde, spreading his thighs as he settled between them while he sat the smaller male on the counter.

He pulled back from the kiss only to whisper "don't fall" and Roxas realized he had no purchase on anything other than Axel, his butt hanging off over the sink. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and dug his fingers into the fiery red hair, clutching at it and yanking to better accommodate Axel for their kiss.

"Hey, hey... you guys can stop now..." somebody's voice echoed but they ignored it. They were into it now.

"You guys?" Roxas moaned when Axel ground into him and threw his head bck, separating from the kiss to moan even louder.

"Okay!" that one was Cloud. "I am _not_ watching my kid-brother getting it on. Have a good night," he was covering the side of his face as he walked past the kitchen, his fingers intertwined with Leon's as the brunette followed with a small grin.

"Gutsy kid," Leon spoke of Axel. "Does he know you can rip him apart without a problem?"

"GOOD NIGHT!!!" Cloud shouted as loud as he could and the two of them slipped out.

"Alright, alright... I get it... you guys want the old guys gone so you can party... sure, sure..." Zack sighed and turned to leave.

"Yo, can you give me a ride?" Hayner went up to him. "Don't wanna be in the apartment tonight."

"Sure... have a good night, guys," he waved to the few people left over.

Riku followed right after them.

"No, come on Riku... hey... help me out..." Demyx groaned as he looked at the two. Axel was shirtless already. "Damn it! You _had_ to start it Nami," he turned a mock glare at his girlfriend and she just giggled.

"Jeez... will you two just... go to Roxas's apartment!?"

"No..." Axel mumbled and his mouth was once again occupied.

Last resort. "If you stay here, you'll have to clean!"

Axel grunted slightly as he pulled Roxas, carrying the blonde whose legs wrapped completely around his hips.

"Yes..." Demyx hissed out and ran before them, opening the apartment door to send them in the hall.

"Open their door too!" Naminé warned. "Otherwise they'll do it in the hallway." Demyx groaned but followed the girl's instructions. As soon as that was done he breathed out a sigh of relief.

The hallway of Roxas's apartment wasn't that bad of an option so Axel decided to lower the blonde down there, and proceed in ravishing him completely.

* * *

.end  
may be including an epilogue, but no promises... probably will so i can close everything up...  
but that will depend on any reviews that request that, if not, ill leave this as the end... because i got no reviews on the last chapter (i know i probably deserved it by delaying like 5 years) but that also means don't know who's reading/enjoying this anymore... proper epilogue/ending depends on you guys =D

also... _if _there is an epilogue... up to you guys if i include a lemon of the pain couple... was gonna put it in this chapter, but decided against it (writing this in your school's library can make you paranoid as to _what _exactly one is writing. lol)

hope you guys enjoyed it =D  
please read, review... and if neither of the former.... ENJOY

and please check out some of my other stories =D  
thinking on starting on the more serious ones (not the stereotypical gay scene... that was just to get your attention XD)

.sye


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or any of the characters stolen from either series. I do however own the plot line and title. O.o  
**Note: **This is not betaed, I pretty much write and post, won't be looking it over so I apologize for any mistakes on it. I apologize for mistakes but as soon as the story is done I will go back and revise it, promise!  
**Main Pairing:** Axel x Roxas  
**Other Main Pairings:** Sora x Riku, Demyx x Naminé, Cloud x Leon  
**Note: **epilogue – didn't feel like including a lemon, hope you don't mind, sorry if you do.

* * *

**In a GAY World  
Epilogue – Gay Means Happy**

Riku looked up from his laptop when the knock on his apartment door persisted instead of the person following his instructions and letting themselves in. "I said it's open!" he called a little louder, looking back down at the laptop while his hand was jotting some notes down on a small paper pad.

He knew it would be one of the guys from down the hall so he didn't bother looking up when they finally did enter. "I'm gonna start dinner in a bit, but I gotta go buy some clams first, will you tell the others?" that was when he looked up and noticed Sora smiling slightly at him, a small bag hung over the brunette's shoulder and his tanned skin slicked with perspiration.

"Hey."

"Oh..." Riku put the pen down and closed the laptop lid. "Sorry, didn't realize it was you..." the silverette seemed at a loss for words.

"What were you yelling about?" another voice asked and both youths turned to see Hayner strolling from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and another one drying his wayward curls. That was when Sora seemed to realize that Riku was wearing only a bathrobe.

"Sorry..." Riku turned to the boy. "Though it was one of the guys, was gonna tell them to wait for dinner." He turned back to Sora and noticed the brunette seemed to be shrinking on the spot.

"I'm ready!" another voice called out and Sora was even more startled to see _Seifer_ walking out from the silverette's room while zipping up his jeans with a wife beater over his shoulder, not yet slid onto his muscular body. Like the other two in the room the tall blonde seemed to have just left the shower. "Are we going to the market?" he finally slid the shirt over his head to cover that amazingly toned chest.

"Ahh... bad timing..." Sora mumbled and blushed a bright red, turning and fleeting from the apartment before Riku could even register the movement and try to stop the boy.

"What's up his ass?" Seifer growled as he walked past his lover and laid a chaste kiss on Hayner's shoulder.

"Not you, that's for sure," Hayner grinned and got a pinch on his towel-clad ass from his lover before he was able to settle on the couch. He motioned to Riku with his chin. "Everything okay?"

Riku nodded slightly and once more opened the laptop lid. "I'm just double-checking what I did last time, we have to buy some more ingredients," he spoke to Seifer as the taller and more muscular male came to stand behind him, hunching over him and reading at the laptop as well.

"Everything you make is delicious, don't worry..." he planted a kiss on the side of the silverette's neck and slid away before Riku could say anything about it. "Get dressed," this time it was a smack on the boy's ass before sliding to sit beside his lover on the couch. "You sure you don't want to come with?"

Hayner shook his head with a grin. "Last time I went shopping with you two, I got so confused over half the shit you were talking about I was thinking of becoming anorexic. Only thing I know about food is how to eat it."

Seifer grinned a lecherous smile and leaned closer to his lover, "and how to make it look sexy."

Hayner returned the grin. "And that." The two locked lips in a light kiss before it turned into a more passionate one and Hayner's towel was opened.

"Out!" Riku smacked Seifer upside the head which made him bump heads with Hayner in turn and therefore stopped the kiss completely. "We're going. Now."

"Yea, yea... be back to eat you soon," Seifer planted another kiss on his lover's lips and stood beside Riku, slinging an arm comfortably over the silverette's shoulders as the two walked out of the apartment together.

As they did Riku slowed his step when they passed Sora and Roxas's apartment and glanced at it for a long moment. He was surprised when Seifer's hand came to the side of his head and turned it forward while the muscular blonde urged him to walk towards the elevator again. "Don't worry about it... you'll get a chance talk tonight."

"But we had plans—" Riku's words stopped in his mouth when Seifer threw him one of his famous _what-shit-are-you-on?_ looks when they entered the elevator. "Sure... tonight."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "So, I was thinking we change the sauce up with a bit of paprika and thyme..."

"Hmm... I was thinking fresh coriander."

Seifer thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yea... at the end on top of the mussels." They exited the elevator and shortly the building.

"Mussels or clams?" Riku laughed after a moment when he noticed Seifer's thoughtful expression. "You know... out of everyone, you are the _least_ likely one to be my cook buddy."

"Hey, hey... I would like to befriend my schoolmate before we move in together. I'm a little shy, ya know?"

Riku laughed harder this time. "So, is Hayner coming with?"

Seifer nodded. "He wants to work full year before trying with school again. With the whole fighting incident and the dropping out I think it's smart. For once," he scoffed and Riku swatted him upside the head. Both laughed. "Naah, naah. He's coming. He was seriously thinking of getting into the Commodore's Police Institute."

"Well good luck to him, he'll be able to put that fighting to good use."

"You saying it's not good use now?" Seifer slammed the silverette against the near wall and towered over him with a menacing grin. Riku burst out laughing. "What?"

"I'm sorry... I just imagined you in full chef uniform," the silverette wouldn't stop laughing even as people walking past them thought the situation to look scary. Seifer was a large man, heavily muscled and tall for his age, towering over a tall slim silverette that was laughing so hard he was crying.

"You turned on?" the blonde raised an eyebrow ridiculously high and Riku started laughing even harder.

"Shut up and hurry your lazy ass up," he slipped from under Seifer's frame and continued walking down the street.

"But you love my lazy ass."

Riku just grinned over his shoulder and did a show to strut as he walked away from the blonde, shaking his hips in a way that was not deemed appropriate for public. Not even seconds later he felt Seifer's arms warp around his waist and keep in constant contact with him until they finally settled to their now familiar locations on his body.

* * * * *

"What's with Hayner, Seifer, and Riku?" Sora asked with a small pout as he watched his cousin sit on the couch inside Axel's embrace as they watched TV.

"Oh... they are moving in together. Vaan got kicked out of school for failing too many classes so his parents are bugging him to get back home. He, in turn, decided to elope with Llyud." Axel was grinning from ear to ear as he said this.

"Uh huh... and Riku got accepted to Port Royal Cooking Academy, where Seifer is going to school for his second year now."

"Seifer cooks?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

Axel grinned. "I know... I didn't believe it either but he's good. He's better at the whole management and marketing deal though. The fact that his dad has a pub and he's been helping out, works for him since he wants to open a restaurant himself."

"And since Riku is just a natural cook, the two of them will probably start up a business together," Roxas added in, turning to the TV once more and pretending not to notice his cousin sulking on the other couch.

"Where does Hayner come into all of this?"

"You don't know?" the blonde turned to his cousin with a _what-the-fuck?!_ expression and seemed to shrink back into Axel's side in shock. "They're together. Hayner's never really bothered to announce he's bisexual to anyone and Seifer is much the same. Their fighting _alone_ can be seen as damn foreplay!"

Sora thought about it for a moment and silently added in his head that Riku was gay too, having announced it a few months back before the whole mess and the end of school. Now school was starting up again in a few weeks and by the looks of it, it was going to be starting without Riku's delicious breakfasts and their nightly get-togethers.

That was when Roxas finally took some pity on his cousin and sighed. "We're eating at his place tonight, apparently Seifer wanted to take out Hayner and Riku to celebrate something," he waved away what with his hand, "but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to sneak in a conversation with him." The blonde turned back to the screen. As much as he loved his cousin and he understood his turmoil, he still thought what Sora had done to his best friend on their last night together was cruel.

"So... what are you guys gonna talk about?" Axel threw a lecherous grin over Roxas's head and it quickly turned into a grimace when his lover jabbed him in the ribs.

"Just 'cause you two love prancing around screaming you're together at the top of your lungs, doesn't mean I do."

Axel grinned once more and lifted Roxas's chin so their eyes met. "I haven't heard you scream at the top of your lungs that we're together. Did I miss this?"

"Psshe..." Roxas swatted his hand away. "I'm pretty sure I screamed loud enough last night to get that point across."

"Hmm... did you, now? How come I don't remember this?"

Roxas grinned at the mischief that sparked in his lover's eyes. "Shall I remind you with a demonstration?"

"Oh no!" Sora screamed however the two were immediately attached at the lips and all the brunette could do to stop them was leave the room and the apartment all together. All the while he was muttering swears under his breath and wondering as to which part of the apartment was safe from the ministrations of the other two.

When he stepped out of the apartment he was surprised to see Riku. Even more so that Riku was pinned by the hips against his apartment door by a smirking Seifer. The silverette's hands were occupied with grocery bags and his neck molested by what sounded like very talented lips. When Riku noticed him he blushed even brighter and that was when the door behind him opened.

The silverette tripped inside, Seifer following right after and Sora ran to see if the two would be all right. Lying in the doorway of the silverette's apartment were three male bodies. Hayner – still clad in only a towel – with legs wide open and the towel ready to slip off completely, only held in place by the fact that Riku's body was settled right between the feisty blonde's legs. Riku was half twisted around, head in Hayner's chest and legs followed Hayner's example on the spread, although between them was one of Seifer's own and the largest of the three males was holding his frame on all fours above the other two.

There was nothing to be said about the position other than: scandalous.

"You! Off!" Riku decided to abandon the already fallen grocery bags and started hitting at Seifer's chest while pushing himself up. He tried to ignore the bumbling and blushing Sora at least until he was in a decent state however didn't realize that when he rose Hayner's towel was caught in his belt and it took Hayner's groan, Seifer's audible smirk, and Sora's blushing face to turn away, to make him realize he had just uncovered the smaller fighter to them all.

"Fuck it!" Riku threw his hands up, snatched the towel off his belt and flung it behind him before pushing past Sora out into the hall. "I give up! You fucking make dinner!"

"Riku!" Seifer groaned though the smile was still on his lips as he stepped out into the hall beside Sora. The silverette was walking away however instead of waiting for the elevator he decided to take the stairs.

Sora turned and looked up to notice Seifer glaring down at him. "What!?"

"You gonna go talk to him or can I finally fuck his ass?" the crude words made Sora cringe however he didn't want to think about it and followed through with the invitation to follow his best friend. Once in the stairwell he heard the stomping footsteps going up and decided to follow. He didn't catch up to the other until the door to the roof – which they had rigged open a few months back for drunken smoke breaks – slammed closed in his face. After collecting his breath he stepped out onto the roof and immediately found his best friend with a cigarette between his lips.

"Didn't know you smoked?" Sora wrinkled his nose in distaste as he came closer.

"Yea... well... you missed a lot of things," Riku still sounded irritated when he pulled the cigarette away and his green eyes were narrowed at the darkening sky.

"I've noticed..." Sora scratched the back of his head and let out a long sigh. "My uhh... my program over the summer went well. I ummm... I got offered an internship at the Pride Lands with the Cubs." Riku nodded however that glare remained focused on the sky. "How h—how have you been?" the glare turned to him.

After a moment of silence and fidgeting Riku finally gave up and sighed. "Good. Good. I got accepted into Port Royal's Academy. Seifer currently goes there so we decided we'd grab a place together once school starts." Riku nodded and took a final drag of his cigarette, not bothering to finish it before throwing it into the pebbles at his feet. "We're moving next week, Hayner is also coming with, he found a job at a martial arts place down there."

Sora nodded and blushed lightly. "So that's why the two have been staying here?"

Riku nodded slowly and turned to the other. "Seifer's dad got pissed at him over something stupid about his office at the pub and although he won't admit it, Seifer's a bit scared to go home so he's crashing at my place till we go. Hayner was dropping by before but he hasn't left for a week now."

Silence once again lapsed between them. Riku turned to look at his friend and his expression fell. "You've missed a lot, Sora. Rikku and Paine finally decided to tie the not." A smile ghosted his lips, "Marluxia was one of the flower girls." Sora laughed at that too. "Cloud got together with Leon, Zack decided to open up his own shop down close to Port Royal, so he'll be visiting us sometimes," the silverette scoffed slightly and turned his gaze away, "and I'm pretty sure you already know Roxas and Axel got together."

"Oh yeah!" Sora's eyes widened and he sighed heavily. His eyes then turned back to his friend and he noticed how much the silverette seemed to be pain by just standing around him.

"Kairi too," those words froze Sora for a moment. "She took summer classes and everything and she's starting at the local college here come September. She came to visit a few times, thinking of renting out my place once I'm gone," Riku smirked at that and threw a sideways glance at his friend, "decided she had to sanitize the entire place first though when she walked in on Seifer prancing around in all his glory."

Sora's expression screwed up for a moment. "Does that guy have no modesty?" Riku shook his head and turned his eyes back to the sky.

Long moments of silence passed before Riku turned back to his friend. They both stared at each other for long moment, searching one another's eyes, however both were disappointed in not finding what they were looking for. Riku turned his gaze away first and dropped a hand on the other's shoulder. "You joining us for dinner?"

Sora nodded softly, resting his hand atop Riku's. "Roxas told me you guys are celebrating something..." he left the sentence hanging, hoping to be filled in on the information.

The silverette nodded and laughed softly. "Yea... Seifer's uh... him and Hayner make it to nine months today and that's officially the longest either of them has been in a relationship."

Sora quieted for a moment and once more searched Riku's eyes. "They treating you okay?"

Riku bit his lip, turning his eyes away, and after a moment nodded. "Yea." He quieted for a long moment before finally gathering the urge to look his friend in the eyes again. "Seifer said I was a pathetic mess and... and needed to be cleaned up before I could date anyone again." Apology spread over Sora's features but Riku shook his head. "Don't." Again silence. "Friends?"

Sora smiled softly and nodded. "Friends."

* * * * *

Five years later...

"And the crowd was so ecstatic! I loved it!" Demyx was waving his hands around as he spoke before resting one arm over Naminé's shoulders and pulling the girl close to him. She bit her lip and rested a hand on the musician's chest. "Manager decided on a tour too, starting in May."

Larxene grinned as well as she sat beside Demyx. It was shortly after Demyx's first album came out that he discovered the girl's amazing vocals and the two of them found a few others to make Demyx's one-man team into a band that was at the top of the lists every month.

"And you should've seen manager's face when Demyx refused to neck with that chick... what was her name—" she tapped Demyx lightly with the back of her hand.

"Who cares, I got my eyes set on only one girl," he leaned and gently kissed Naminé and the girl blushed. Larxene rolled her eyes and turned back to the conversation. Her and Marluxia had broken up a few months back, the man having to focus on his law studies and Larxene going out every night to a new concert or party. Their schedules mixed up completely and though it caused them to break up the two were still close friends and stayed in contact – also meeting up for some rough sex every now and then.

"That's awesome!" Rikku giggled lightly and her hand immediately locked with Paine's. "That's fucking awesome!"

"Hey!" Paine scolded her lover and pointed to the small child sitting beside her. The two had been approved and had adopted a small girl two years ago that was the same age as Yuna and Tidus's own son. The boy was sitting beside her now, handing her his crayon to colour the picture with.

Yuna smiled softly and patted her boy on the head before turning her attention to Roxas sitting across the table. "So... how's everything with you two?" she smiled softly. "Getting work?"

Axel nodded and leaned away from the blonde for a moment. "I got into an advertising firm, been working there for three years now," he got his drink and leaned back beside Roxas.

"We also..." Roxas sighed softly and grumbled something under his breath as he blushed.

Axel grinned from ear to ear. "We decided to move in together."

"But... aren't you two living together as is?" Hayner asked from beside them on the table. Seifer was the one to smack his lover upside the head and that was when it dawned on him what they meant. "You!" he pointed to Roxas and quickly grabbed the boy in a head-hold, keeping him there as he congratulated him.

"While we're on the topic of good news," Riku decided to butt in, leaning over Seifer's large frame to smack Hayner lightly and get the boy to release his best friend. "We had a guy from Daily Worlds come in the other day, he wants to do an episode on our place," Riku grinned to Seifer and the older man's smile widened.

They were all gathered at the _End of the Worlds_ restaurant that the two men had opened with a lot of difficulties in the past few years. Finally things were looking up for them.

"And I—" Hayner decided to grab the attention as soon as the others congratulated the two restaurant owners. "I passed my detective's exam last month!"

Everybody were laughing and nodding and decided to share all of their achievements as well. Tidus had been accepted into the national team for Blitzball and Yuna had finally become a full-fledged doctor. Kairi had gotten her dream job as a hostess on a TV show and had even done an interview with Naminé, a nation-known artist now, a few weeks ago.

"We're finally done at the Pride Lands," Sora grinned. He had found his passion in helping to build shelter for the homeless and had also been featured on Kairi's show a few times to promote their cause. "I'm now starting a project down here," he spoke of Twilight Town where Seifer and Riku had decided to keep their restaurant after it had failed in Traverse Town – competition being too strong even for them. "We've gotten funding from some really big corporation and are rebuilding pretty much the entire half of the city to get it back up and running."

"So you're staying for a while?" Riku glanced over at the other with a light smile and Sora nodded.

"Everybody done their good news?" Demyx asked with a grin as he held onto Naminé. "'Cause I've decided to best you all."

"As if."

"Bring it on." A few others grinned at the musician and then Naminé finally spoke up.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!?"

"Really?"

"Congratulations!!"

The calls continued and the girls started fawning over her, telling her how happy they were with their kids and Kairi even spoke how her and her boyfriend were thinking the same thing now.

"Hey... I'm gonna slide out for a smoke," Axel whispered to Roxas and slipped away.

"I'll join you," the blonde grinned and patted Hayner's hand with a smile.

Hayner grinned and nodded but remained, turning to Seifer and locking in a quick kiss that kept down his urge to smoke as well – he had been trying to quit for the past year and finally found what worked better than patches, gum, and inhaler tubes: Seifer's tongue.

When the two passed by Riku he looked over his shoulder and nodded, standing up to join them as well.

"Mind if I join you?" Sora grinned lightly as he got up to follow as well.

"You smoke?"

"Since when?" a few from the table questioned and Sora sighed with a shrug.

"My boss... he's the foulest mouth you'll ever meet... even if there's a cigarette between his lips." Sora explained and slipped out following the others before anything could be said.

The four stood outside in the brisk cold. The restaurant was closed for the night so some people that passed them thought it curious however when they glanced inside to notice the laughter streaming from within they understood that it was a gathering.

The four stood outside in silence, making only small talk here and there. Roxas was the first to finish his cigarette and quickly clutched onto Axel for warmth. "Alright, alright. Let's go inside," he wrapped an arm around his lover. "We'll be in."

Both Sora and Riku nodded in agreement and were left alone outside. They finished their cigarettes in silence before Sora decided to light another and therefore making Riku join him with another coffin nail.

"So, when did you come back?" Riku asked softly.

"Yesterday," Sora shrugged. "Roxas drilled it into my head for the gathering and we just finished last week with our last project."

Riku nodded. The two had lost contact over the years, with Riku being busy with the restaurant and Sora moving all over the Worlds on different projects to aid wherever he could. "Where are you staying now?"

Sora shrugged. "At West Side Hotel at the moment. Gotta find a place though."

"Hmm? How long you in the city for?"

"Boss said he'll supervise me only for the first few months and then he's thinking of leaving the entire project to me if everything turns out. If that's the case, I'll be here a few years, at least."

Riku nodded and then noticed Sora looking at him shyly through brown locks. "You still with—" Sora motioned back to the restaurant while taking a drag.

A small smile split the silverette's lips and he shook his head. "No. I moved out of Seifer and Hayner's place almost two years ago. Moved into a two-bedroom apartment with my erm... lover at the time. But then we broke up half a year ago."

"What happened?"

Riku shrugged and threw away his cigarette. "Lingering attachments."

Sora smiled softly and took a last drag of his cigarette before throwing it out. "You looking for a roommate?"

Riku smiled softly and nodded. "You offering."

As a response the brunette leaned to the still taller silver head and pasted a chaste kiss to his lips. "Only if you're accepting." He searched the other's eyes with slight worry.

Sora relaxed when a small smile appeared on Riku's features once more. "I accept."

* * *

.end  
This is It. Hope you guys enjoyed and hope this epilogue finally closed things up for you all. Yay to happy endings (note the sarcasm) need to go write something a little more realistic now. Hope you didn't mind my little triangle, I couldn't help it!!  
and that's all! Feel free to check out my other stories or other stories of the topic of random lemons on the net (which I know many of _US_ do XD).  
Thank you all for reading and hope to see your reviews in another story =D you all know who you are! =D

.sye


End file.
